Sophitz Forever
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: This story is about Sophie and Fitz from the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. They have a relationship, but jealousy from her other male friends start to kick in...
1. Sunrise and Birthdays

**HELLOOO! Welcome to my first FanFiction on. My name is Malayna and if you want to know more about me, check out my profile.**

 **I'm a teen. Please don't judge my writing. I do know that sometimes I make a ton of mistakes or that I write really cheesy lines. Thank you for pointing that out to me in a nice way. But there is no need to be rude or hate on mine or anybody else's writing out there. It takes a lot of bravery to put this on the internet for anybody who comes across it to read.**

 **Please also note that this is NOT an example of my best writing. I honestly write this for fun and I don't honestly try as hard as I would on a novel or an essay for school. I'm widely known around my school and personal life as being a good writer, but this is not a good example of it.**

 **Also, please go check out my original story,** _ **My Best Friend's Lover,**_ **which can be found on Wattpad**

 **Social Media:**

 **BOOKSTAGRAM-** **a_reader_gurl**

 **Google +-** **.reader**

 **Fanfiction/Fictionpress-** **malaynamonkey2004**

 **Thanks so much and please comment, follow, and vote! (BTW I follow all of my followers back!)**

 **ALSO THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME SINCE THE START (LAST YEAR)**

Sunrise. Sophie had always loved the sunrise. When the sun rose, it had a nice feel to it—so warm and glowy. It was the only time Sophie felt really _beautiful_ , what with her hair glowing and her eyes brightening as she squinted to face the sun. She almost never felt beautiful, despite what all of her friends—especially Keefe—said about her looks. They obviously had no common knowledge about girls' looks, because according to Vertina, Sophie's mirror friend/annoying comrade, Sophie always looked like she had walked into a tornado, and then suffered through a shower of volcanic ash. Sophie knew it was true, if not as extreme, but she still liked to listen to Keefe's rants about her hair a lot more than Vertina's sassy criticism. Who wouldn't?

Sophie watched as the sun started to rise more and more until finally, it was at the top of the sky, which was still purple from the day's earlier awakening. Sophie decided to get an early start on her day since she was already up much earlier than usual. Sophie ran to the bathroom, showered quickly, got dressed, ran a comb through her blonde hair, and ran downstairs where Edaline was already making breakfast. Since it was Sophie's sixteenth birthday, Edaline had promised to make dessert for breakfast today, so custard bursts and mallowmelt were already laid out on the table. To Sophie's delight, Edaline allowed Iggy to sit with her at the table, despite his natural stinky smell. Iggy happily perched on a napkin next to her plate as he squeaked with happiness.

Sophie had to admit, though it gave her a pang to say so every time: Iggy was old, and his natural fur had turned silver with streaks of white in its natural state, but as always, Dex had done his magic again. This month, Iggy's hair was neon green with streaks of dark purple; definitely rock star colors. Iggy was so happy to sit at the table that he almost ripped up Sophie's favorite shoes (he had not chewed up anything for the past eight months, much to the relief of Edaline and Sophie). Sophie successfully got her shoes back and, knowing she shouldn't, fed Iggy a piece of custard burst. He sighed in delight.

Three minutes after breakfast was over, the doorbell rang. A thrill went through Sophie. Today was her birthday and her friends were coming over to celebrate. The Council had begrudgingly decided to also celebrate Sophie's sixteenth, because, despite the fact that elves don't celebrate birthdays, Sophie's was special, seeing as it was her sweet sixteen AND she was used to it. Sophie jumped up, guessing as to which friend was at the door. Her secret hope was for Fitz, but it was probably Dex. She bounded to the door and opened it excitedly.

Keefe was standing outside, his signature blond hair sticking up in the strangest places, and a small hastily-wrapped gift in his hand. He smirked and said, "Hey, Foster? Where's the cake? Your man is _hungry_!" He patted his stomach for emphasis. "Oh, and happy birthday!" Sophie opened her mouth to say thanks when Keefe added, "To me!" Sophie giggled and playfully slapped Keefe while responding,

"Oh of course! Come in! I have mallowmelt and custard bursts! Which one would you like?"

Keefe didn't reply, but instead bounded into the kitchen and hugged Edaline, who mussed his hair playfully. Keefe's hands subconsciously reached up to his head and patted his messy knot of curls down again until they were in his signature messy look. He served himself a dollop of mallowmelt on a plate and ate it up quickly. He took a second serving and ate it just as fast, if not faster. Then he put his arm around Sophie's shoulders and said,

"So, Foster? Are you going to let me into your room, or do I have to invite myself?" Keefe smirked at her, obviously shameless.

Sophie blushed, but she led him upstairs, much to the knowing eyes of Edaline. At that moment, Grady came out, took one look at Keefe, and yelled, "Keep the door open!" much to Sophie's embarrassment. She trusted Keefe, and he had been in her room dozens of times. She sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Then she started to pick at her nails.

 _Awkward._

Luckily, Keefe was never one for an awkward silence. He cleared his throat. "So, Foster. How's life been? Have I missed any cool explosions? Have you saved the world again?" He lowered his voice. "Did you almost die again?"

"Nope. Thankfully." Sophie grinned, but then blushed again as she realized how weird that must've sounded. _Who knew how boys thought? Maybe they thought_ everything _was stupid._ "Just as normal as it can be around here. If that's possible. To be normal, I mean." She looked around the room, suddenly self-conscious at the childish things in her room, including Ella, her stuffed elephant. She avoided looking at Keefe as she asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"When is everyone else coming?" Keefe asked suddenly. He got to his feet again and started snooping around, looking at Sophie's various bedroom items, much to her mortification.

"Umm, Fitz and Biana should be getting here any time now, and Dex is coming after noon since he has to help his dad at Slurps and Burps. Oh, and Tam and Linh are coming with the Vackers. Why?" Sophie was worried that he was bored of her already.

"Well, I was hoping to play Base Quest. On your team, of course," Keefe said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, okay then." At that moment, the doorbell rang. Sophie jumped up from the bed. "That must be Fitz! Oh, and Biana. And Tam and Linh too!" She was so excited to get out of the awkwardness that she started to run, but Keefe caught her at her bedroom door. He smirked again, but there was a small ounce of hurt in his eyes that she was so excited.

"I hope you were this excited to see me when I came, Foster. Oh, and here is your gift. I forgot to give it to you before." He held out the small wrapped gift with a green bow.

Sophie did feel kind of bad but she wanted to talk to Biana and Tam and Linh... and Fitz. "Thanks, Keefe, but now is really not the time! I'll open it later, I promise." Sophie tossed it onto her bed. She must've overestimated her strength because it fell off and hit the ground on the other side.

Keefe's eyes held a lot more than an ounce of hurt now, but Sophie either didn't notice or pretended not to care as she ran out the door and bounded down the stairs. Keefe trudged after her, his obvious hurt not matching Sophie's exuberance.

Grady was already at the door, and he was hugging each of the Vackers and Songs. Sophie yelled, "Hey guys!"

A loud chorus of "Happy Birthdays" came from the door, but it didn't quite reach Sophie's ears as she looked into Fitz's impossibly teal eyes. Those eyes always continued to make her swoon, even after four years of looking at them.

Fitz caught her staring, and gave her a small wave. He smiled a little and Sophie turned red and looked away, smoothing down her cape and hair. She walked down the stairs and hugged everyone. She received all of the gifts graciously, but she made sure to handle Fitz's gift with lots of care. It was rather large, and Sophie hoped it was a lot better than the Riddler she had received like everyone else from Second Year at Foxfire.

Biana hugged her best friend and took one look at Sophie and said, "Gosh, girl, you need a makeover! Come on, it's your birthday! It's your time to shine!"

Sophie groaned inwardly and took Biana's gift, which was very large and oddly shaped. Sophie suspected it was a makeup kit or hair dye, or some girly thing that she would probably regift, though she would never admit it. Sophie said, "Hey guys! Come up to my room!"

Grady looked at Sophie and said once more, "Leave the door open!"

Sophie looked at her dad, annoyed at the repetition, and said, "Oh my gosh, Dad. Do you really think I'm that untrustworthy? These are my best friends! We're just going to open my gifts, thanks, by the way, guys, and then play Base Quest!"

Tam looked at Sophie and handed her a gift. "It's from me _and_ Linh. And don't worry about anything, Mr. Ruewen. I'll make sure nothing happens up there." Tam looked sharply at Keefe, who held up his hands in an innocent gesture, a grin forming on his face. Grady smiled at Keefe with a look of fond adoration in his eyes. Sophie broke the moment by interrupting.

"Come on, guys." Sophie led the way up to her room and opened the door. There, she left it slightly ajar, ever obedient, and sat on her fuzzy rug, which had been a gift from Biana when she had been going through her room decor phase. "OK, let's look at these gifts! Or should we wait for Dex?"

Everyone yelled, "NO" at the same time, and Sophie laughed. "You guys are so impatient! But okay." She wanted to know what half of them were too. She grabbed the first gift, which was from Tam and Linh. She tore open the paper and said, "Awww, you guys! You didn't have to!" Inside was an entire box of Prattles and pins, encased in a waterbed that had to have been made by Linh. "I love it!" Linh smiled at Sophie and Tam said, "It's for a friend. Why not?"

"Ooh, open mine next!" Biana squealed as she tossed her gift to Sophie, who dropped it, seeing as how clumsy she was. When she caught Fitz laughing at her, her cheeks flamed up and she playfully shoved him. Keefe turned away but Sophie managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes. So she stood and sat next to Keefe, whose smile widened. Sophie turned her attention back to the gift, which was indeed a makeup kit. It had every color for every single part of your face possible and Sophie had to admit, it wasn't something to give away. It must've cost a fortune, although elves had loads of money, unlike many humans.

Then she saw the big box in the center. "OK, Fitz's turn!" Sophie tore open the wrapping paper eagerly and took out a box of...

 **malaynamonkey2004**

 **ALSO ALSO ALSO I will be posting ALL of my other FanFiction here as well as some original stories. Please note that most of my stuff is copyrighted and plagiarising is against the law. However, please feel free to share my writing with others and comment critiques and feedback. DO NOT POST HURTFUL THINGS. If you want me to change something, there are WAYS TO SAY THAT NICELY. I will report you if there is anything inappropriate or mean. Also, like I said before, this was written a LONG time ago so it is really horrid writing.**

 **THANKS**


	2. Presents

**So, here is the anticipated next chapter. Hope you guys like it and please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER I do not own** _ **Keeper of the Lost Cities**_ **. Shannon Messenger definitely does and always will.**

 **THE UPDATED VERSION IS HERE**

Sophie's cheeks went warm as she looked inside of the beautifully-made box. On a teal sheet of wax paper, much to Sophie's happiness lay the most glorious chocolates she had ever seen. They were all different colors, some with sprinkles or different kinds of sauce. White chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate... they were all there. Some were crunchy and nutty and others were hard and chewy, full of caramel or some other thick syrup. One even was made of hardened honey. There was a booklet with all of the names and ingredients, and as Sophie took it out, her hands shook. She hadn't had chocolate since she had left the human world four years ago. She looked up to thank Fitz, but he was already at the other end of the room, blushing. He looked at her face and sighed.

"You hate it, don't you? I knew I shouldn't have brought back anything that would remind you of your old life, but I really thought that it would be—"

Sophie cut him off by standing up and sprinting to the other side of the room and proceeding to wrap her arms around Fitz in a big hug. He looked utterly surprised as she whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, though she knew that Keefe and maybe Biana were straining to eavesdrop, "You stupid elf! Why in the world would I hate this— this, _amazing_ gift? This is the best thing you could possibly give me!" _Well, maybe the second best._ Sophie blushed at the thought that had suddenly popped into her head and at the fact that her arms were still around Fitz, who just so happened to be squeezing gently back. Everyone was staring at her, Keefe with his trademark smirk, but also with something else, maybe pain? and Biana with her happy smile and Linh... stoic, and Tam with a confused expression and Sophie was sure that she had permanently ruined her life for the next two thousand years. Or more.

Sophie ran back to the box of chocolate before anyone could say anything. Keefe's eyes looked suspiciously damp as he said, "Hey Foster? You could tell us what it is, you know, before locking arms with Wonderboy here and forgetting about the rest of us. Particularly me."

Sophie looked at everyone and said, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot that you guys don't know! Um, this is a human treat. It's actually sometimes a delicacy but lately, it's been used in a lot more things that normal. There are chocolate pretzels and chocolate ice cream and chocolate donuts..." She stopped at the dumbfounded and confused expressions on everyone's faces excepting Fitz. "Anyways... um, chocolate is this sweet treat that is made of—"

Keefe leaped over, all traces of tears gone, and said, "Oh, Foster, who cares what it's made of? Sweet stuff? Sounds good to me!"

Fitz walked over and said to his best friend, "Keefe? Whose birthday is it?"

Keefe turned red and turned away. Sophie, feeling a pang of remorse and something else, yelled, "Keefe! Don't leave! Here, have two or three! Come on!"

Keefe turned back around, flashed a dashing smile that almost beat Sophie's private thoughts on Fitz's teal eyes, and grabbed a big hunk of milk chocolate that had white chocolate sauce drizzled on top. Sophie looked at the chart and said,

"That is the mint delight. I think. It has a milk chocolate outside, white chocolate drizzle, and a cool mint inside that is sure to make 'anyone want more.'" Keefe couldn't care less as he popped the chocolate into his mouth. His face went slack as he fell instantly in love. At once, everyone else, including Keefe, clambered over Sophie to have a piece or another in Keefe's case, and by the end, everyone got one, except for Fitz. Sophie handed him a chocolate, but he shook his head.

"I don't need one. This is your gift for your _birthday_ and look, there are only about fifteen left for you! You haven't had one in... what, four years?! You deserve it more than me. Besides, I could always just get more." Fitz smiled a devilish grin.

"Are you sure? Dex will still have to have one when he gets here, anyway," Sophie responded. Keefe jumped in and said,

"No problemo! We can just hide it from him and pretend it was never here."

Sophie gave Keefe a cutting glance. "We'll do no such thing, Keefe. Anyhow, Fitz, how _did_ you get these?"

Fitz smiled. "Oh, should I really tell you?" Seeing Sophie's pleading look, he relented with a small grin and a faint hue of pink on his cheeks. "So you know all of those secret trips that I said my father had sent me on when I was searching for you? I was sneaking out to the Forbidden Cities without anyone but my father knowing. I had searched through a weird machine thingy with a strange thing that had a lot of buttons on it. It showed different pictures and stuff... Anyways, luckily, I know a teensy weensy bit of English, so I just typed in something that sounded like 'chocolate' and then a bunch of stores came up, along with a corrected search term. So on my next trip, I just went to one of the number one shops and here we are! It was called Creighton's Chocolate and was located in the United Kingdom."

Biana snapped her fingers and shook her head at the same time. "So that's where you were going all that time! You would always come back smelling strange, but you lied and said that you were fighting _dragons_ with Keefe. I knew you were lying, but despite all of my master spying skills, I couldn't find out anything!" She pouted at being thwarted. Fitz punched his sister lightly on the arm.

"If I had told you, the first thing you would've done was run and tell Sophie what I was doing. Come on, admit it." Biana looked down and blushed, but not without a shrug and a small smile.

Sophie smiled at Fitz. "Well, thank you! And don't worry, I would never hate such an amazing gift!" Fitz blushed and looked at his feet.

Sophie turned to everyone. "So, is that everyone's gifts? I opened Biana's, Tam and Linh's, and Fitz's. Wait, Keefe? Where's yours?" Then Sophie blushed as she realized. She ran to the other side of her bed and came back with a rather bent up gift. "I'm so sorry, Keefe. I completely forgot where I had put it... Or thrown it." Sophie gave an apologetic smile as she ran her hands over the wrapping paper, feeling the edges of the tape. Keefe grinned at her, apparently in the forgiving mood. "What could this be?"

She tore open the paper and looked inside. "Uhh... Keefe, what is this?"

Keefe smiled and said, "Foster, let me show you the wonders of the Charm of Keefe! Basically, you use it to find all the dirty secrets I use to pull off all of my tricks and stuff. Oh, and you can also find out who I like... though that part MAY be a little complicated. I mean, Dex helped me with it, although I must admit, I had to bribe him with a LOT of money, Foster. So appreciate it. And even if you try to act like me, nobody will ever be me, just remember that. And besides, I like you just the way you are." Keefe didn't even have the shame to blush at his boldness, though Sophie flushed red for him.

"Well, thanks, Keefe. Um, I love it!" Keefe looked dejected as Sophie tried to hide her confusion and disinterest. Keefe brightened up and said,

"Don't worry, Foster. I got you another gift as a backup, just in case you didn't want to be me.." He handed her another messily-wrapped up gift. "This one you will like. I think."

Sophie tore open the paper. "Okay, this one I like."

It was a collection of things that Sophie liked, such as a few pictures of Silveny and Iggy and all of her friends. It also had a long list of compliments about Sophie and things that she was sure to love one day (Keefe's name was on the list). Sophie hugged Keefe and said, "Thanks so much, Keefe. I really love it! But I already love you!" Fitz turned away and not so covertly punched the wall.

"Uhh... Fitz? Are you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Sorry... uh, there was a mosquito," Fitz said.

Sophie looked at everyone else, deciding to ignore Fitz. "Okay, I think we'd better go play Base Quest before Dex gets here. Otherwise, we'll have uneven teams."

Fitz grinned. "I think that would be fairer anyway. All of us against you, Sophie. But I bet you would still find a way to beat us."

Sophie rolled her eyes and blushed. They headed out to play base quest.

 **So there is the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please comment, follow, vote, etc, and please no hate mail! Thanks so much! -malaynamonkey2004**


	3. The Council's Scroll

**So here is the next chapter of my new Fanfiction! First, here are my review responses…**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**Thank you so much for supporting me! Yes, and more Sophitz will be coming soon…**_

 **Ramya (Guest)** : _**I love the Sophitz too :) MORE TO COME YAY**_

 **Guest** : _**I understand that there are no birthdays in the elven world, but this is my own view. Also, to fix this mistake, I updated the first chapter of this and changed a few things to have it make more sense. Also, how to make Keefe more Keefe? He's impossible to match. But thank you for the constructive criticism :)**_

 **Obsidian11Rose** : _**Thank you so much! That is definitely my longest review and one of my favorites. I am so glad to see that I have made an impact on people's reading lives. :) I love your review! And you're welcome for the Sophitz. Expect more. Thanks so much, but I will never be Shannon Messenger. She is an amazing person in herself, BUT I try my best to make my readers happy in my own way! And I will follow your stories.**_

 **Smiles (Guest)** : _**Thanks so much! More Sophitz, and don't ask me how I got the idea about the chocolates. I really don't know ;)**_

 **Bookwyrm (Guest)** : _**Yes, let the Base Quest games begin! NOW!**_

 **So here is the much anticipated next chapter…**

Sophie gestured for her friends to follow her downstairs and outside. As soon as Biana crossed the landing, she slammed the door and said, "Come on, guys! Let's play some Base Quest! Boys vs girls?"

"Let's see." Fitz counted up all of the boys. "Me, Tam, and Keefe. OK. Now the girls. Sophie, Biana, Linh. Fine, let's play boys vs girls, and let the best team win!"

Biana yelled, "You guys are SO questing first!"

Keefe sighed. "How is _she_ always in charge? Little Miss Vacker seems to be a bit bossy today, you know? But oh, well. Guess that's how it's always been. I feel bad for the guy she's going to marry." Biana blushed. Everyone except for Keefe himself knew that Biana had a megacrush on Keefe, and to hear him say that, especially in front of her friends, made Biana feel like melting. Sophie walked over and patted Biana on the back. She whispered,

"Don't mind him. He's just trying to be noticed. He definitely likes you. He just is trying to get your attention. Act like you don't see him."

Biana turned to Sophie. "You think? You're just lying to me. He thinks I am his little sister, and what else could I ever be? I don't know, but Keefe is literally making me so angry right now. I wish I could just tell him...but no. That would be terrible! But if he isn't on my Matchmaker's Scroll, I will literally _kill_ the Council."

"And why is that?" Biana and Sophie spun around and Biana literally fainted.

All twelve Councillors were there, at Sophie's house. Councillor Bronte was smiling faintly, but the rest of the Councillors were glaring with looks that could kill. Sophie felt like mimicking Biana, but she decided against it. This was her time to be strong. Sophie was proud when her voice didn't waver as she said,

"What are you doing here?"

Councillor Emery said, "We are here just to watch over you. As you may know, all of you, even Biana Vacker and Dex Dizznee, the youngest of you all, are now eligible for Matchmaker's Scrolls. We have decided to lower the age limit to fifteen for only you. This is a privilege and we expect you to treat it like one. The boys have graciously decided to wait for theirs until all of you were ready. I suspect a few crushes here and there among this group." Sophie and Biana flushed and looked down at the ground. Councillor Emery continued.

"Now, we are here to monitor what you are all doing. What are you like? You guys aren't normal elves, so that is why we must take special considerations and must look into the choosing of your scrolls much more carefully. Instead of the Matchmakers choosing your matches for you all, _we_ will. This is an entirely different process, and instead of a hundred elves on each scroll, you will only get fifty, and instead of being able to apply for five scrolls, you will only be able to apply for one more after your first scroll."

Biana rose. "WHAT? How can you do this to us? To me?! I needed that Scroll! All five of them. I have been waiting my whole life for this! You can't ruin it like this!"

Councillor Terik cut in. "We can and we will, Miss Vacker. Your world is changing, and it isn't for the better, so we need to look at your possible matches amongst your friends first before we move on. We want these matches to be close to the other, and they need to be personal. But don't worry about a thing. Carry on with your… game." Councillor Terik gave them all a rather withering look.

Sophie wanted to yell at the Council, but she knew it would be in vain. If Councillor _Terik_ was against her, then she was no match for all twelve of them.

Fitz said, "Gotcha! What are you—" He saw the Councillors. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Bronte sighed. "Do we really need to explain it all again?"

Sophie cut in. "I'll do it. The better way." She turned to the boys, who had all arrived at the courtyard. "They are choosing our matches for us, and instead of five hundred choices, we only get one hundred. And we get fifty matches per scroll. They're here to observe what our relationships are to one another." She blushed. "They are going to try to match us up with each other."

Councillor Oralie cut in. "And we'll do a good job, I promise you."

Sophie retorted, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Fitz said, "Does that mean that we will be paired up together? Or will we get any other choices?"

Sophie thought, _Does he want other choices? Oh of course he does! He will never notice me! I'm just a friend._

Fitz said hastily, "Wait, don't feel bad, guys. You know that I like you all. In a friendly way." _Wow._

Keefe said, "Well, you know I _love_ you all. And not in a friendly way." Biana's face lit up and looked hopeful, but instantly dampened as Keefe turned to Sophie and said, "Especially Foster."

Fitz looked angry for some reason, but probably because of his sister's being rejected by his best friend. Sophie refused to let herself think otherwise. And she couldn't stop thinking about Fitz's words. _He's putting me in the friend zone?!_

Fitz's transmitting slipped into Sophie's brain. _You think we should do some Cognate training? Let's do the secrets thing that Tiergan showed us a while ago. It should help build some trust. And then you can just tell me that secret that you've been hiding from me this whole time._ Sophie blushed and a sweat broke out on her forehead. _So it still scares you, huh? Don't think I haven't forgotten about it, though. You have to tell me sometime. Why not now? We need to get away from the Councillors. They are freaky._

"Hey, no secret conversations with Foster without moi, Wonderboy," Keefe interjected. Fitz gritted his teeth and said,

"Me and _Foster_ are going to do some Cognate training, in _secret_."

Sophie interjected. "Well, it's 'Foster and I', but you know..." she trailed off.

Keefe looked miffed. "Is that a double meaning?" He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be dead. "Why can't I know all of Foster's secrets too?"

Sophie said, "Because you aren't a Telepath, so sucks for you. Now, let me and Fitz get some Cognate training done. Well, as much as we can when the whole _Council_ is watching us."

Sophie and Fitz walked over to a dark corner of the garden. Sophie took a deep breath and said, "You know what? Let's do this! I'll do it!"

Fitz looked surprised. "You will? You don't have to _now_ if you don't want to."

Sophie said, "Well, I have to sometime. Why not now?"

 **So there is the next chapter! Hard to understand, but it will make more sense as the next chapter is published.**

 **Please leave a kind review or at least CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thanks so much!**


	4. Cognates and Cooking

**So here is the next chapter! I don't know how many chapters I plan to have, but it will probably be more than ten or twelve.**

 **Here are review responses:**

 **BlackSwanGirl** : _**But do you really know who is going to end up with who? I can always change things up *hint hint*. But thanks so much for your kind review!**_

 **Guest** : **I will always write more :)**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**Thanks so much for always reviewing! I know I can always count on you :) I will always update soon :D**_

 **Oceanswan** : _**Thanks! I try to make my ideas as individual as possible. AND YES. SOPHITZ FOREVER. Also, I think of random ideas as I go, and I don't have anything planned out before, so anything that you see is entirely random :D**_

 **So here we go!**

Sophie's hands shook as she sat down next to Fitz in her room. Normally, she was happy to even be around Fitz's presence, but today, she was exactly the opposite. She wished he would just leave. It would make everything so much easier. But she knew that this had to happen sometime. Just why today? The Matchmaker's Scrolls were coming soon, and what if he wasn't on there and she wasn't on his? If he knew her secret, it would make everything so awkward. Especially if he didn't like her. Well, of course, he didn't like her! Duh. But what was up with all of the secret glances at her? Oh, of course, he was just looking at all of her blemishes and trying not to laugh.

Fitz took one look at Sophie and sighed. Taking her hands, Fitz said,

"Sophie, you don't have to do this. As much as I want it, I don't want you to feel scared or worried about talking to me. Your Cognate."

Sophie tried not to think about how soft Fitz's hands were as she said,

"Fitz, I'm going to do this. There is no other time. I can't do this ever, but I've got to try, and it has to be today. If not, we won't ever be Cognates. Real Cognates. So I'm just going to do this. Just wait a sec."

Fitz sighed again. "Okay, but if I feel like we shouldn't do this, we don't have to. You don't need to tell me yet if you don't want to."

Sophie interjected, "Okay, let's just do this." Sophie slipped into Fitz's brain. It was full of tons of thoughts, but Sophie refused to look at any of them, respecting Fitz's privacy. She transmitted,

 _Ok. I'm in._

 _Ok. So, you ready?_ His voice was loud as always.

 _Can we just start small? Just tell me something random._

 _Ok. But...fine. I need to tell you something, Sophie._

 _You do?_

 _Yeah, but I'm in your predicament. I really don't want to tell you. I know how you feel. I mean, I know I have to tell you, but I can't._

 _Is it that bad? I think that my secret is so much harder._

 _No. At least, I don't think so. I mean, you have a lot harder life than I do, but...I can't do this!_

 _Wow, you're yelling really loud now._

 _Sorry. But I'm just saying…_

 _Ok, let's make a compromise. I will tell you my secret, and then you have to tell me yours. No, wait. I will tell you my secret after you tell me yours._ Sophie couldn't do it first!

Fitz blushed. Sophie had never seen him blush that much. His secret must be really bad or hard. Or whatever. Sophie felt bad, so she changed her mind. _Fine, I'll tell you. I...I…_

"Hey, guys! The Council just left." Keefe's sharp voice cut through the air. "Oh, and Dex just got here."

Fitz groaned and chucked a pillow at Keefe. "Are you _serious_ , man? We were just getting some work done! Finally!" Keefe stuck his tongue out at Fitz and walked away smirking. He yelled,

"Hope you get some more secrets told! Oh, and Sophie, I know his secret!"

Fitz flushed again. He turned to Sophie. "You were saying…"

Sophie stood up. "You know what? Let's do this tonight. I promise. Let's just go say hi to Dex. And eat lunch! Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I wonder if Edaline will make something for us." _Great, now she was babbling._

Fitz looked dejected, but he stood up like a good sport and pointed his finger at Sophie. "We will be finishing this tonight. Oh, and I didn't get to tell you this yet. Alone. Personally. Happy birthday!" He gave Sophie a smile that made Sophie feel like melting through the floor. She gave Fitz a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Fitz put his arm around Sophie, but then immediately let go, as if he realized what he was doing. "Sorry."

Sophie wished he would do it again. She loved the feel of his strong arm on her shoulders, keeping her warm. But he had walked away and was already at the bottom of the stairs. Sophie ran to catch up.

Dex was standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, Sophie! Happy birthday!" Dex held out a bottle-shaped gift, and Sophie hugged Dex. Maybe it _was_ a little too tight, but she was excited. But as she was hugging Dex, she saw Fitz and Keefe's eyes on her, and Fitz was literally _glaring_. Sophie let go of Dex hurriedly and blushed. Tam cleared his throat.

"Is anybody hungry?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Sophie led her friends to the dining room. She called Biana and Linh with her and said,

"Edaline is outside, so I was hoping we could cook lunch together. How does that sound?"

Biana yelled, "No! Boys VS girls cooking contest!"

Linh and Sophie yelled together, "Yeah!"

Keefe came in. "What's all the ruckus? You blow something up, Foster?"

Sophie said, "No, Keefe. Biana just had a great idea! Boys VS girls cooking contest!"

Keefe's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "Um, Fitz? Dex? Tam? Help! I'm going to die! I cannot be in the kitchen!"

Three boys came tumbling in. Sophie explained the idea. Everyone except for Keefe was in, so Biana nominated Keefe the judge. Keefe sighed.

"Wonderboy? I can't believe you betrayed me like this! UGH!"

Sophie said, "So here's how this works. The boys are in charge of appetizer #1, entree #1, and dessert #1. And girls are in charge of all of the #2s. OK. You can look through the cookbooks over there! Let's get started!"

Keefe made himself busy by going to the boys' side.

"So, guys! What have we decided?"

Fitz cleared his throat. "Well, we were thinking about doing a salty appetizer, maybe some vegetables or something, a nice hot entree, and some custard bursts for dessert. Don't tell the girls now."

Keefe smiled and placed his right hand over his heart. "Never." He walked over to Sophie. "What have you got cooking up your sleeve?"

Sophie grinned. "We have decided to split the work. Linh is in charge of the appetizers since we are making soup and she has control of the water. You know. And Biana is in charge of the entree, which we haven't decided on yet. And I am in charge of the dessert, and of _course,_ it will be mallowmelt!"

Keefe said, "Great. You just made me extra hungry!" Then he turned to everyone. "Let the first annual cooking contest begin!"

 **So that's it! Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Cooking for Fun

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry that it isn't as long as normal, but I'm working on some new Fanfictions and kind of letting this one go. Maybe I will end it short. REVIEW**

 **Review responses:**

 **Oceanswan** : _**I answered your review already, but I know it's rushed and I will try to slow it down. Thanks!**_

 **BlackSwanGirl** : _**I will try to add more jealousy to this story. I LOVE READING IT TOO :)**_

 **gIrLfRoMwAtTpAd** : _**Sorry I don't have a Wattpad. Wish I did though. I will update more often if I can.**_

 **SophitzLover** : _**Yeah, me too. But I feel as if that would make the story so cheesy.**_

 **Aqua Foster** : _**I'll try…**_

 **RatherBeReading** : _**I'll try to update more often!**_

 **Booksarebest** : _**Sorry about the wait!**_

 **So I have decided to just write about the cooking competition today and leave the rest of the actual Sophitz stuff for when I'm actually in the Fanfiction mood. But there will be some hints, hopefully….**

Sophie was actually having fun for the first time in forever. Her life had been so serious lately, what with the Council taking over her life, and her having to join the Black Swan and facing the Neverseen (and winning)... there wasn't any time for fun anymore! Sophie was glad to have this time to just spend with her friends having fun and throwing food bits everywhere. And literally messing up Edaline's usually spotless kitchen. She was going to have to clean up a lot to meet her mother's needs at the end of the day.

And…

Fitz was acting very strange today. Sophie didn't know what to think of it. She had caught him watching her as she made the base of mallowmelt. At first, she was embarrassed, then happy, then thinking some more about it and finally deciding she was foolish. For all she knew, he was laughing at her for having so much sugar in her hair. Or maybe he was watching Linh, not her.

But what about that blush when he caught her watching him? Maybe he was just embarrassed to be caught randomly staring and not for some other reason.

Sophie shook all of the Vacker thoughts from her head and returned to her cooking. The mallowmelt smelled really good, and when Biana taste-tested it, she loved it.

Sophie was set on having the girls win. So she took her finished mallowmelt and took some whipped cream that she had found in the cupboard. It wasn't exactly whipped cream, but it was close enough (elves didn't know what whipped cream was).

She took out a little bit and tasted it to make sure it still had the same taste as whipped cream. It was a little bit bitter, so she took a bowl and sprayed out all of the "whipped cream". Then she took some powdered sugar and mixed it in with the whipped cream. When she tasted it again, it tasted a lot better.

Elves didn't have food coloring, so she grabbed some colorful fruits from the fridge. There were some mackos, which looked liked mangos with peaches, and some burstos, which were kind of like strawberries. She took out a juicer and juiced all of the fruit so she had some colors. She then mixed it with some water to make it more liquidy and then poured it in with the whipped cream concoction. It was beautiful. She knew that elves had never done this before, so she smiled to herself and grabbed a bag that was kind of like a pastry bag and poured in her mixture. She then proceeded to frost the mallowmelt. It really was pretty. When she showed Biana, she squealed and ran outside. She came back with a really pretty white flower. Sophie washed it and placed it on top of the dish.

The mallowmelt was fit for a queen. Sophie hoped it tasted as good.

Linh's soup was smelling wonderful. She had mixed some vegetables with boiled water and added some umber leave broth that kind of tasted like chicken. Not that Sophie would ever say that out loud, seeing as the elves were vegetarians. Linh really was a great chef, and Sophie told her so. Linh blushed and said that she had to know how to cook, seeing as she had no parents to do it for her and Tam was terrible. This gave the girls an advantage.

Biana's meal was strange but looked delicious. She had some carnissa root (it tasted like cheeseburgers) and some brattails (tasted like sausage) to create a savory dish. It looked really good and Sophie couldn't wait to try it. Biana had also wanted a sweet dish, so she had made some porcarot pie with little chunks of ripplepuffs mixed in. It was so good!

Once or twice, Sophie caught Linh looking at Fitz, but she chose to ignore it. She didn't know what was going on with her friends. It seemed as soon as everyone reached sixteen, friends developed a romantic interest in each other. Not that Sophie wasn't a part of this; her crush had been since she was twelve!

Biana was also caught looking Keefe, and Linh teased her continually for it. Whenever Sophie looked over at the boys, she saw Keefe staring at…

Her. Sophie was sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her! It was always Keefe and Biana! But it seemed as if that had changed. Maybe everyone was changed now. Life was so hard when it was concerning boys. And friends. And family.

Linh nudged Sophie and whispered,

"We need to have some girl talk. Now."

Sophie looked at Linh and answered, "Ok? Um, how about in my room. Let's just say we forgot something. Is Biana coming?"

Linh said, "Well, that might make things a little suspicious."

Sophie said, "Ok. I'll just tell her what we're telling the boys. I mean, I assume we have something to tell them."

Biana seemed concerned and a little bit sad that they were leaving her out, but they let it go. The boys were so wrapped up in their work that they didn't even notice that the girls were leaving.

Linh followed Sophie up into her room.

Sophie said, "So? What's up?"

Linh said, "You can't tell anyone. I'm telling you because I have no one else to tell. You're my best friend, Sophie. Can I trust you?"

Sophie said, "Of course you can, Linh."

Linh took a deep breath. "Ok. I've never told anyone this."

Sophie smiled at her reassuringly.

 **Sorry to leave it there! Please do not give me a review like "how could you stop there you evil person?" I had to because I want to leave some cliffhangers in order to have you guys not be bored! And besides, this was a long chapter! Please leave a KIND review. Thanks so much!**


	6. Girl Talk Up In Smoke

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **First, review responses.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101** : _**Thank you so much! I plan to create a schedule where I update every two days (if I can wait that long). Sorry if that isn't soon enough :)**_

 **BlackSwanGirl** : _**Yes. It's very obvious, i guess. But I had hoped nobody would guess!**_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**Thanks for reviewing yet again. I love writing, so I guess I learned it off of myself. *wink***_

 **Smiles** : _**Thanks so much. I appreciate the Star Wars talk :) Fun to read, and it made me feel really good!**_

 **Kaylin** : _**Thanks for reviewing. Loved the advice.**_

 **HERE WE GO**

Linh smiled at Sophie nervously. Sophie had a bad feeling at what was going to come next, but she closed her mouth as Linh started to talk.

"I'm telling you this because I don't have anyone else to tell. My brother...is my brother. I wouldn't tell this to him. And Biana...well, we aren't really friends. Not as much as I am with you.

"This has been on my mind for a long time now. It's been haggling me, so I can't keep it to myself any longer. I'm just going to say this straight out.

"Sophie. I like Fitz Vacker. And I think he might like me back."

Sophie couldn't breathe. She felt all of the air leave her lungs in one big _whoosh_. This couldn't be real. She was dreaming. Not Linh of all people. Never!

And yet...it was very real. Tons of girls liked Fitz, right? Did he like any of them? She couldn't tell. But this was different. This was _Linh_.

Linh looked at Sophie anxiously. "I know, I'm incredibly stupid, right? He only ever liked you. But after you blew him off. I hoped he moved on."

Sophie looked at Linh. "What are you talking about? Fitz never liked me...he couldn't!"

Linh smiled. "Sophie, open your eyes! Everyone's been talking about it! That time when you were fourteen? We were all at dinner, and then all of a sudden we were talking about our favorite colors, and then Biana started talking about clothes, and Fitz was all like 'Sophie looks amazing in red.' Remember?"

Sophie grimaced. "No! No at all! That was just a compliment. One compliment doesn't mean he likes me. Or did."

Linh said, "Sophie. Listen to me. Fitz liked you. But you blew him off last year. We all know the stories. Sophie, please, just try to understand. After you rejected him, cruelly, I might add, Fitz might, just might, have moved on. I am telling you something important. I...I...love him. I think."

Sophie looked at Linh, a sudden burst of anger overcoming her at the unfairness of it all. "What do _you_ know about love?"

Linh's face changed color. "Excuse me?"

"I said, what do you know about love?" Sophie's voice came out angrily.

Linh scoffed. "Way more than you. I was so in love when I was thirteen with someone."

Sophie smirked. "Yeah, sure. You were thirteen. I'm sure it was just a silly old crush that all girls have sometime."

Linh laughed. "This wasn't like other girls. When he walked into the room, the whole room was brighter all of a sudden, like he was a flame."

Sophie cut in. "First of all, that's a major cliche. And second of all, you should know my ground rules about FIRE."

Linh blushed. "Sorry."

Sophie said, "Hey, do you smell something burning?"

Linh answered, "Trying to change the subject, are you?"

Sophie stopped. "No. Seriously. Something is literally burning." Linh and Sophie sniffed the air. They looked at each other, and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find…

A very angry Fitz and an even angrier Dex glaring at Keefe, who, by the looks of it, had burned their main entree.

Sophie coughed. "What is going on here?"

Fitz answered, "Why don't you ask him." He gestured to Keefe with his head. "He started it."

Keefe smiled and patted his hair. "I did not such thing, Wonderboy. Foster, would I ever do such a thing?"

Sophie sighed. "Keefe, why would you ever think that I would say no to you? Of course you did it."

Keefe scoffed. "I'm offended, Foster. Truly."

Sophie looked at the room. "Fitz, can you please go open a window? Take out the smoke before we suffocate in here. Dex, could you please throw away the meal? What was it, anyways?"

Dex looked at Sophie and grinned. "Can't tell you a Dizznee secret, now could I?"

"No, I guess not." Sophie didn't even have the good will to smile.

Fitz caught up with Sophie as she was wiping down the stove. "Hey, Soph, what was that talk with Linh all about?"

Sophie said, "I'll tell you later. Cognate training?"

Fitz sighed. "Secrets. Always secrets. But we should get some work done after lunch."

Sophie smiled at Fitz and turned back to the kitchen. "Hey guys? Let's just eat the food that we girls made. We can also judge between who had the better appetizers. Did you guys finish the dessert?"

Dex gritted his teeth. "Nope, it was in the oven, which is where Keefe did the most damage."

Sophie patted Dex on the back. "It's okay. I'm sure we will love your appetizers, no matter what."

Sophie turned and walked out the door. She set the table with the help of Tam, shot glares at Linh, smiled at Fitz when he wasn't looking, and laughed at Keefe. Dex and Linh were talking, and Biana was laughing with Tam, but not contributing to the table setting at all.

Sophie sighed. It was always couples. Dex and Linh (too bad for her), Biana and Tam, and Keefe with...who knew? Who did Sophie belong with? Was that person Fitz, Keefe, or some random elf walking around in the world right now?

 **So there it is. Cognate training session #2 to come in the next chapter. Possible some secrets shared, and some anger and betrayals. Possibly.**


	7. Cognate Training Gone Wrong

**Ok, I have some time to just write today. I am going to do a chapter of this, and maybe start the next chapter to be published next time, I am going to write some potential contest entry stories, and work a little on my novel. So much quiet time today! Loving it!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **FitionalBoyz** : _**I just spent about 15 minutes just looking at your profile. It turns out we have a lot of similar tastes and a lot of the same copy-and-pasted stuff :P. I am trying to include all of the ships so people won't be offended and give a ton of hate mail. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

 **Smiles** : _**Love the Star Wars again! I don't know...will Sophitz survive?**_

 **Red Roses1000** : _**Thanks! I'm glad to hear that I have someone actually reading my story. All of it. Thanks! Fitz's reaction coming right after I finish these responses!**_

 **PeterPanGuy04** : _**Yes, it will be explained probably in somewhere in the next three or four chapters. If I don't abandon my story by then.**_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**More Star Wars! That is the third Star Wars review :) Thanks!**_

 **So I regret to say this, but I might actually be abandoning this story and starting something new. Maybe I'll cut it short, or maybe it will just be unfinished forever. If you don't want that to happen, review and give a nice favorite/follow. If I get five on this chapter and five on the next chapter, I'll continue writing this story for as long as I can!**

Sophie sighed as she opened her bedroom door. Now was actually the time. Cognate training. And it was time to spill some secrets. One of them not even being hers. Oh, well, it was bound to happen sometime soon.

Fitz grinned at Sophie to try to calm her down, but Sophie still felt as if her nerves had just a too-large injection of caffeine. She sat down on the floor, and waited for Fitz to join her. When he sat down, she took a deep breath. Just as she was about to speak, Fitz silenced her by saying,

"Sophie, I can tell how uncomfortable you are. So I made a deal with myself. I'll tell you my secret first. I'm the man."

Sophie felt a huge bout of relief, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking _Stereotype. All the way._ She smiled at Fitz gratefully. He looked at her and blushed. "Ok, are you ready?"

Sophie nodded and opened her mind. As she felt his mind enter hers, she couldn't help but feeling embarrassed at the slight glimpses of her thoughts that he must be seeing. Fitz said,

 _Ok. I don't know how to say this, Sophie. But...for the longest time…_

Sophie's nerves tingled more.

 _I have had this feeling…_

Sophie couldn't breathe.

 _Sophie, I'm just going to say it straight out._

Sophie couldn't look up.

 _Sophie, I'm in love. With Linh Song._

Sophie felt like fainting. It was as if a piece of glass had hit her in her most vulnerable part and stayed there. She couldn't breathe, her lungs were rebelling against her, she was dying…

She looked at Fitz. His face was red and nervous-looking as if waiting for her reaction. And Sophie knew that she was obligated to give one. _Ok. That's great._

Sophie didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him her secret now! Not when she knew _this_ about him. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to elaborate or spill her secret.

Sophie looked at Fitz, really looked at him, for once without blushing. She had nowhere to go, nothing to say. What could she say? After this? This…this… revelation?

All Sophie knew was one thing. She had to tell Fitz about Linh.

 _Hey. That's great!_ Her voice sounded half-hearted, even if it was in her head. _I suppose I should tell you what Linh was telling me today before Keefe's…incident. She likes you too._ Sophie couldn't bear to look at Fitz, now when he was so surely smiling and feeling like the luckiest guy alive. Fitz said in her head, _That's great! Thanks for telling me. So, Sophie. A secret for a secret._ Sophie knew what he meant. She had to tell him what her secret was.

She couldn't. There was only one way out.

She had to lie. To her Cognate. The person she was supposed to trust and tell everything to.

 _Ok. This isn't an easy thing to confess. And you can't tell anyone. Fitz, I like Keefe Sencen._

Sophie felt a strange sensation of _happiness_ as she said it. Why was she so _happy_? She looked at Fitz, who was smiling strangely. He said, _Great. I understand why that was so hard to tell me all this time. I mean, we are best buddies. But I promise I won't tell him._ Hearing Fitz say "best buddies" made Sophie want to crack up. The strange happiness was still a part of her. But she did her best to keep a straight face and gave a small smile in gratitude to Fitz.

 _Ok. Now that that's over, what should we do now?_

Fitz sighed. _I have to tell you something else. And you can't ever tell anyone that I told you this._ Sophie promised mentally, knowing that Fitz could hear it. _Ok. Keefe likes you back._ Sophie wanted to laugh again. Was today going to be nothing but confessions of who liked who? It was very coincidental, but she shut up and didn't know what to think. Keefe Sencen liked...her? No, it was always Biana! How could Sophie compete with Biana? Then again, how could she compete with Linh? Of course Fitz liked her. It was so obvious. Linh was right, and Sophie was wrong again.

Sophie said mentally, _Can we go back downstairs? Please?_

She couldn't stand to be alone with Fitz anymore. Fitz nodded and followed her downstairs. Sophie got to the landing, but she couldn't face Linh or Keefe. Not now. But she had to. Fitz was looking at her strangely, so she walked into the living room. The first thing she saw was Keefe mussing up his hair as usual, and when he saw her, he laughed.

"Foster, what were you doing up there with Wonderboy? Your emotions are literally calling me." All of a sudden, Keefe's face changed. Sophie groaned inwardly as he realized what had gone through them. She was feeling too much embarrassment being around him. Of course he would guess, even if it was a lie. Keefe looked at Fitz, and Fitz nodded.

Keefe looked at Sophie and grinned. "Sophie, when do you want to go to dinner?"

Sophie was about to die. Biana was about to kill her.

 **So, there is the next chapter! Hopefully it won't be the last! Please review and favorite/follow in order for this story to continue! I just need five reviews from five different people! Thanks!**


	8. Imperfect Day

**GUYS, there is a reason why this story is called "Sophitz Forever" and not "Sokeefe Forever", ok? Take a deep breath.**

 **Thank you all so much! Judging from the amount of reviews I got, I will not abandon this story for a while. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **BlackSwanGirl** : _**What? :) Don't worry. Everything will all come together.**_

 **Smiles** : _**Thanks. Fitz always does the most annoying things… I will continue to leave on cliffhangers because it attracts more readers :) And also it's what most writers do. Yeah, I really want to know what Biana is going to do too.**_

 **Cookiecrum** : _**I will definitely update, and I am excited to see what Biana is going to do, too.**_

 **sofitzforever** : _**Awww, to think that I could spark inspiration and possibly spark a career :) makes me feel so happy! Thanks!**_

 **PeterPanGuy04** : _**It's okay. I probably won't be ending this story anytime soon. So don't worry. And at some point, everything will come together and everyone will be happy.**_

 **Guest** : _**Maybe this story isn't the best for you, judging from the title. But please continue to read if you made it this far. :)**_

 **Red Roses1000** : _**Thanks so much for following and favoriting. It's the support from people like you that makes me want to continue to write.**_

 **twinkletoestbh** : _**Thanks so much for reviewing! I love all of your stories, especially "The Matchmakers". This is a response to both of your reviews. THANKS. Everything will come together at some point in this story, so you shouldn't worry**_ **too** _ **much about the characters. :)**_

 **lol** : _**It is Sophitz. Never fear.**_

 **Falcrow** : _**You are correct. It will definitely be Sophitz in the long run and I hope that you can deal with a LITTLE Sokeefe in the meantime.**_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**Thanks for reviewing yet again. It will be mostly Sophitz, but for the next two or three chapters, there will be a lot more Sokeefe. But don't worry. Titles don't lie.**_

 **Guest** : _**Sorry for not updating. Thanks for the review.**_

 **OK, review responses took up one page in Google Docs in size 11 font. So here we go. Sorry for not updating recently.**

Sophie was having the worst birthday of her life. This was even worse than her thirteenth birthday, when she had her first birthday in the elven world. Obviously, nobody had celebrated, so she had stayed in her room and studied. On her birthday.

Sophie went up to her room now, ignoring the looks of Keefe, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Dex. Fitz wasn't even looking at her and didn't notice her leave the room. Sophie plopped down on her bed. She didn't cry, she didn't laugh, she didn't do anything. She wasn't tired and she wasn't ready to go to bed. So Sophie sat there, back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and wondering how such a perfect day could go so wrong.

Today was supposed to be perfect. She was supposed to wake up to the doorbell of her friends. She was supposed to be all ready in a red sparkly party dress. She was supposed to walk down gracefully and catch the eyes of all the boys, especially Fitz. She was supposed to be elegant, beautiful, and graceful. She was supposed to win all of the games, open amazing gifts, have fun with her friends. Eat amazing food that wasn't burnt, have cake, or the elves version of it, and have a perfect day. She would go to sleep knowing that being sixteen was amazing. Oh, and she was going to tell Fitz she liked him and he would say he liked her and…

Sophie's fantasy poofed away as she realized that there was someone standing in the door.

Sophie sat up on the edge of her bed and let Biana in, hoping that this wasn't her time to die. "Hey, Biana?"

Sophie's voice made it into a question. Biana sat wordlessly on the edge of Sophie's bed after closing the door behind her. She made no effort to make any conversation, so Sophie sat there. Waiting. For Biana to talk.

Biana stayed silent.

Sophie sighed. "Biana, is there a reason you're in here?"

Biana was still quiet.

Sophie grimaced. "Biana, you need to tell me why you're in here. It's my room, you know, so I have a right to know. Is this about what Keefe said? Look, I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do."

Sophie had to lie to Biana too. If she told Biana the truth, Biana would tell Fitz, and life would be miserable from then on.

Biana looked at Sophie and took a deep breath. "Sophie, yes, there is a reason I'm in your room. You know how I feel about Keefe, and you stole him away from me! I cannot believe you! What kind of a friend are you?"

Sophie had already expected this kind of an outburst from Biana, so Sophie sat through it, not speaking, not arguing. When Biana was done, Sophie said,

"Biana, I can't help you. I don't know what you want me to do!"

Biana spoke through gritted teeth. "Tell Keefe you don't like him!"

Sophie shook her head. "I'm not going to lie, Biana. You can't ask me to do that. And I can't hurt him like that."

Biana sighed. "You wouldn't be hurting him. Just tell him to leave you alone until we get Matchmakers Scrolls."

Sophie looked at Biana. "You're honestly expecting to be his number one?"

Biana nodded. "Of course! I don't know what's wrong with you, Sophie. Just tell him that you don't want to be with him until after we get our Matchmakers Scrolls."

Sophie knew that Biana didn't understand. "Biana, I like him! Just like you. You can't do that to me or him. Fitz told me everything."

Biana shook her head. "He didn't."

Sophie wanted Biana to elaborate more, but Biana left it at that. Biana shook her head at Sophie.

"Fine. If you won't tell Keefe no, we're not friends anymore."

Sophie couldn't believe it! How could this day get any worse? "Fine." Sophie was angry and she wanted to show Biana that losing her friendship was not affecting her. At all. When it actually was. "I can't believe you, Biana. Keefe never liked you. You know that. I know that. We all know that." Sophie didn't understand why she was defending Keefe so bad. She didn't actually like him. But why was she being so mean to Biana?

Biana's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you said that."

Sophie's anger fueled her. "But it's true. He thinks of you as his little sister. You're never going to be anything else to him."

Biana shook her head, her mascara running down. "Leave me alone. I never want to speak to your stupid face again!" She ran out of the room and into the bathroom, probably to try to stop the tears from coming.

Sophie was still so mad, so she sat back down on her bed, in the same position that she was in before. She didn't know what was going on in her life. Everything was wrong. She didn't know how to fix anything.

What had Biana meant when she said that Fitz hadn't told her everything? What did Biana know about her brother that he wasn't telling his Cognate? Sophie was determined to find out. She was going to break elven law. She was going to sneak into Fitz's mind.

Sophie just hoped that she wouldn't get caught.

 **Super short chapter today, guys! So sorry! Hope you like it! I need five NICE reviews, and Sophitz Forever will continue forever. Until I stop it :) Thanks so much!**


	9. Truth Or Dare 1

**So hey all! I'm back again! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really enjoy reading all of the positive reviews and feedback that I get. I mean, I like getting criticsm, just not mean words.**

 **Review responses** :

 **PeterPanGuy04** : _**Thanks for always reviewing. First review on the last chapter :) AWESOME. Yup, let the Sophitz continue.**_

 **Falcrow** : _**Sorry for making Biana so hurt. I will definitely try to make it up to her later on. But right now, Biana is just going to have to wallow in her pain. And if you do decide to write a Fanfic on it, please don't say it's my fault that you had to write it. I'm sorry :) But I would definitely read it.**_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**Thanks for loving my story! Biana will be fine. Hopefully. Maybe later. I will not be stopping this story. It's official. Thanks, but I'm no Shannon Messenger :) Maybe one day...Yay! My cliffhangers are working and making people want to read more! I have actually looked at "Double Trouble", but I haven't reviewed. I'll definitely do that as soon as I finish this chapter.**_

 **BookFanatic** : _**Sorry for not updating fast enough! Thanks for loving my story!**_

 **SophitzLover** : _**Love your username :) Hopefully, Sophie and Biana was make up, but you never know... I can change my story anytime!**_

 **BlackSwanGirl** : _**It's ok. I'm 90% sure that Biana will be fine :)**_

 **ProjectMoonlark101** : _**Thanks! I will definitely update. I must sound stupid, but what does 'iprp' mean? :)**_

 **Red Roses1000** : _**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, totally. Biana needs to just let go and move on with her life. I will definitely keep on updating. Awww, do I really make Fanfiction a better place?**_

 **Guest** : _**I will definitely keep on writing. I will tell you what happens next...right now!**_

 **OK, here we go!**

Sophie knew that if she got caught, she would be punished. This was important. Sneaking into someone's mind against their will was illegal in the elven world. She would definitely have a really bad punishment as it would be her third offense and she already knew the law. But she had to do it. Her Cognate was lying to her according to Biana, so Sophie needed to figure out exactly what he was hiding. And if he wasn't going to tell her, there was only one way to do that.

Sophie didn't have a plan. She had no idea when or where she was going to literally steal someone's thoughts. She didn't know if it would be anytime in the near future. Maybe it was going to be tomorrow, maybe next year. Who knew? But Sophie knew that she had to do it fast and efficiently. She couldn't get sidetracked with random stuff that might be floating around in Fitz's mind.

Fitz's mind. What was she thinking? She couldn't do that to her Cognate. Betray him, lose his trust. No, she couldn't.

But she had to! He was hiding something from her. Cognates just don't do that. No secrets. Everything out in the open.

What should she do?

Should she sneak into Fitz's mind, break the law, lose his trust if she got caught?

Should she let it go with the knowledge that he was hiding something important from her?

Well, she didn't know if it was important. She had a feeling it was, but she couldn't know for sure.

Why couldn't she just ask him? They weren't supposed to be afraid of each other. Just ask!

She couldn't. What an embarrassing conversation.

 _Hey, Fitz. Your sister told me that you were hiding something from me. Any chance that you could tell me what it is?_

No, that would just end her friendship with Fitz. If it hadn't already.

She was "dating" his best friend.

Would he still be friends with her?

Probably not.

Sophie took a deep breath and walked downstairs. She needed to be with her friends on her birthday. It was her special day. Nothing could ruin it, right? She was only going to be sixteen once.

Everyone looked at Sophie. Biana was still upstairs by the looks of it. Keefe grinned at Sophie, but Sophie ignored him. Fitz was playing cards with Tam, but was not having much fun by the look on his face. Dex was sleeping on the couch. Linh was walking around the room aimlessly. Sophie sighed. "Guys, let's go do something!"

Fitz looked at Sophie. "Like what?" He didn't say it unkindly, and he added a small smile. Did that mean they were still friends? Probably not.

Sophie looked around. "Truth or dare?"

She groaned inwardly. Worst game to ever choose. With Keefe, this game was going to be terrible. But she had said the first thing that had popped into her mind.

Everyone looked at Sophie. "What's truth or dare?" Keefe asked.

Sophie sighed. She had forgotten that they didn't know what truth or dare was. She said, "Well, you sit in a circle generally. Then you pick a person and you say truth or dare. Then that person picks one. Truths are when you ask a question and that person has to answer truthfully. We can tell if you're lying since we have telepaths. I mean, in this game, you have permission to read someone's mind if they picked truth." Sophie knew that this was not a part of the game, but she was determined to read Fitz's mind at some point. "If you pick dare, then you have to do one of the dares that the person gives you. It just can't be life-threatening." Knowing Keefe, Sophie had to add that part in.

Everyone looked as if they wanted to play. Dex sat down on the carpet. "Ok, let's play. Sounds fun to me!" Everyone joined Dex in the circle. Sophie said,

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

Dex looked at Sophie. "You should go first. It's your birthday."

Sophie smiled. "Ok. I choose someone...Linh. Truth or dare?"

Linh answered, "Truth."

Sophie thought for a while. "Ok, Linh, what is your most embarrassing moment in life?"

Linh sighed. "Fine. I was at Atlantis. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I was looking for my mom. Then I saw a brunette lady with the same dress as my mom, so I ran over there, but guess what? I said, 'Mom' really loudly. The lady didn't turn around, so I ran over and tugged on her dress. Then she turned around. It wasn't my mother. Not at all. I ran away so fast, I feel as if I could have won in the track and field race that day. Which I lost the day before."

Sophie smiled. "That's sad, but that's happened to everyone, right?"

Everyone nodded except for Fitz. Dex mumbled under his breath, "Of course it hasn't happened to Wonderboy."

Sophie stared at Dex. What had happened? Dex and Fitz were friends now! Sophie disregarded it. "Linh, choose someone."

Linh picked Keefe. Stupid idea. "Truth or dare?"

Keefe smiled. "Of course the dare."

Linh sighed. "Keefe, go upstairs to the bathroom. Grab some hairspray. Then come back down, style someone's hair of your choice any way you want, and then spray it."

Keefe smirked. "Get ready to have the biggest makeover of your life, Foster!" Of course he picked Sophie. Ugh.

Keefe ran upstairs and came back with some hairspray. "I literally had to bash the door down! Biana is still up there. What's she doing, anyways?"

Sophie sighed. "Who knows? Now come on and get this over with!"

Keefe proceeded to haphazardly braid Sophie's hair and then twist it up into a messy bun and wrapped the braid around it. It looked strange, but it actually wasn't that bad. Sophie kind of liked it. Not that she would ever say that out loud…

Keefe smirked. "I see that you like it?"

Of course. Empaths. Sophie blushed. "It isn't that bad."

Keefe sighed. "Of course not. Hair can't look bad when you're around me. Just look at mine." He ruffled it. "Amazing, is it not?"

Sophie nodded. She was "dating" this guy, right? She had to play along.

Fitz sighed for no reason.

 **Ok, long chapter today. Finishing truth or dare in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a nice review!**


	10. Humans and Love

**Hey all! So happy to finally be back and writing!**

 **One thing I should probably let you guys know before I get started.**

 **I BECAME A BETA.**

 **I know that some of you have got to be looking for betas for your stories, and I would be so happy to read for you. If you have a request, please send it via PM messages. Please read my beta profile first. I only read K-T rated stories, and no M rated stories. I also have a preferred selection of books and movies that I will read for, but if you don't see yours listed, please message me and I will decide from there.**

 **If I do decide to be your beta, please send me your documents via Google Docs to** **betamonkey2004** **.**

 **Thanks so much! Also, I will not be accepting beta requests after I get a maximum of ten, because that would be way too much. Right now, I'm at the two mark, so eight of you can ask. If it becomes way too much, I might have to just tell you the truth: I can't do it. I would like to read shorter stories, especially if they are multi-chapter, and one-shots are also super fun.**

 **Anyways, here are review responses.**

 **Guest** : _**Of course I will continue writing! I just don't want to do it if I have no readers :) Thanks for calling this a book! I know it isn't, but you know, that's a beautiful compliment!**_

 **BookFanatic** : _**I know, right? I just need Fitz to see! But alas, that would make this story shallow and incredibly stupid, so...Fitz will have to see eventually! Maybe.**_

 **Smiles** : _**Thanks for the long review. If Sophie is forced to tell her secret, I will try my best to prevent all interruptions, but sometimes it's just too hard. Ha, I love reading about all of the embarrassment, the flushing, and the looking away too. I will try to add a little action, but this is meant to be a romance story and basically nothing else. Maybe I will include a traitor at some point, but probably not in the near future. I plan for this story to be LONG now. Very long. Yes, I have read Lodestar. I'm actually quite sad that you gave me so many ideas, because now I can't use them because they are yours.**_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan** : _**Thanks for always reviewing! I love writing this too! I'm glad you find it amusing. Humor isn't my thing.**_

 **Potato Reviewer** : _**Like your name. Thanks for the kind rating! I'm not close to being done with this AT ALL, so please continue to read. There is more romance to come.**_

 **Red Roses1000** : _**Thanks so much! I love writing and reading jealous romances too. I'm also glad that people like you prevented me from abandoning this story! I am actually super excited for book 6, though not as much as I was for book 5. I feel as if book 6 is just going to end at a cliffhanger and I will feel as if it didn't meet my expectations. I don't know. Anyways, my favorite character is either Fitz, Linh, or Keefe.**_

 **twinkletoestbh** : _**I know, right? Fitz just needs to DO IT. Also, thanks for being my beta reader. I will send you the next chapter, not this one. :) Or maybe we can just start from chapter one? I don't know.**_

 **Guest** : _**This is about Sophitz, hence the title. Also, please don't feel as if you should just stop reading because it isn't 100% Sophitz right now. Also, this isn't one of those fluttery stupid stories where it's always happily ever after. I don't like happily ever afters. They aren't real. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 **Obsidian11Rose** : _**Yeah, I'm really bad at writing drama, but I'm trying my best! Thanks for reviewing! This is a response to your second review now. Yeah, not too much drama. Like I said, I'm not the best at writing it. Maybe my beta can help with that. Also, I tend to stay away from description in this story only, probably because I find that when I read FanFiction, I tend to skim the description and I get bored when there is too much. I want to make longer chapters, but it isn't the easiest. I'll try. Foxfire seems so...boring. And they are sixteen. Or seventeen. Or eighteen. Do they really need parents? Especially on a teenage daughter's birthday? Yes, I will totally read your stories. I feel like I have already, but I'm honestly not sure if I reviewed. Thanks for reviewing and offering such kind feedback!**_

 **teamkeefe** : _**The ironic thing about your saying how well-constructed my stories are is that I have no outline, I have no idea how my chapter is going to go, and I literally come up with random ideas in the middle. Thanks for reviewing and I will always keep writing!**_

 **titanium2527** : _**I will update. Someday. Also, thanks so much for the favorites and follows! I really appreciate it!**_

 **Ok, so that took forever and TWO PAGES. Oh my gosh, you guys. THANKS SO MUCH! Love you all!**

Why did Fitz sigh? What was wrong with Sophie's life?

Sophie proceeded to participate in truth or dare, wacky hairdo and all. Biana finally came down, and Linh explained the rules to her. They were all waiting for Dex to finish painting a tattoo on Keefe's arm that said "Wonderboy rules". It was Fitz's idea of course, only Dex had changed the names a little tiny bit. Keefe was dismayed at not having his own name being painted on, but a dare was a dare.

Dex finally finished painting. It looked pretty cool. Dex had mixed colors and added swirls and flourishes. The text was legible but also fancy, and it looked amazing. Biana turned to Dex.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to draw so well! When did you learn?"

Everyone turned their attention to Dex. He blushed as he realized all eyes were on him. "Well, as a little kid, I hated being at the apothecary. All of these people would always come in and stare, and even say mean things to me and my parents. They were all rather stupid and they didn't know what was what so my dad made me add little signs to each of the items saying what it was and what it did. Oh, and how much it was. I was given paints and I loved making the signs! I would always find new ways to make them look different, and I wanted people to know that I wasn't Talentless, even if painting isn't a real talent."

Sophie commented, "Well, it is in my world! To be an artist was an amazing thing! You got to paint and sell your work, and if you did really well, they would be put into museums for the world to see!"

Dex smiled at Sophie. "See, this is why I sometimes wish I was a human, not an elf."

The others nodded in agreement. Sophie sighed. "Being a human wasn't the best thing in the world. There were many things like violence, pollution, and global warming. People were dying young, and there was nothing we could do about it. Humans sound amazing here, but in reality, it's much better over here.

"Of course, there were good things about being a human. You had Internet access, computers, iPhones and iPads, and you had TVs and movie theatres. You had carnivals and amusement parks and Disneyland." Keefe perked up, but didn't interrupt Sophie's reverie. None of Sophie's friends had ever really heard about the human world and the Forbidden Cities. "I mean, there was other stuff too. Family, friends, love even." Sophie blushed. "Not that we don't have that here, but over in the human world, we really showed it. Families would take their kids to places and do things for them and make sacrifices. Friends would help their buddies get through problems. And lovers would do little things for each other that would mean the world, like buying food or chocolate for them, or even proposing."

Everyone looked at Sophie. What had they missed about this world? What should they be grateful for for being here?  
Sophie looked at everyone. "Sorry, I was so into it, I forgot you guys were even here. I miss that life, but this life is even better."

Fitz smiled and Keefe patted Sophie on the back. This wasn't a very Keefe-like thing to do, but he managed to pull it off. Sometimes Keefe could be really sweet and sentimental and a different person from the snarky funny dude he played to be.

Everyone got up. Dex yawned. "I'm so sleepy! What do you say we turn in?"

Keefe turned to Sophie. "We're staying the night, right?"

Sophie nodded. "If you can. The boys will sleep in the guest room, and the girls will sleep in my room."

Keefe smiled. "Better hope you don't get sneaked up on. We wouldn't want anything bad happening, right?"

Sophie didn't know what he meant by that.

Sophie sighed. Time to go get Edaline and Grady. She had asked them to stay away for the day. She was sixteen and she didn't need her parents as much anymore. She had told them to go do their own thing, but she knew that they had probably stayed outside the whole time. Luckily, they hadn't noticed the fire, or they would have been in a lot of trouble. Sophie grabbed her Imparter and called Grady. She told them to come back now as they were all going to sleep. Grady had specifically told her to call him when they were getting ready to turn in. Sophie had to listen to her father, even if she didn't want to.

After a little while, Biana, Linh, and Sophie trounced off to Sophie's room, adorned with sleeping bags, pillows, and books. They planned to stay up and read or do something else for a little while before going to sleep. Sophie couldn't believe how fast her birthday had passed. She thought back to everything that had happened that day. Biana avoiding her and putting her sleeping bag as far away from Sophie's as she could. Fitz and Linh...Sophie and Keefe! Tam and Biana or even Dex and Biana. Sophie knew that all of her friend were pairing up now, and it just wasn't fair.

The Council had to fix everything. They were in control of all of their love lives now, and they needed to fix this. Before all of their friendships split up.

Sophie grimaced. Love was just as big of a problem here than as it was in the human world.

 **Sorry for short chapter! Gotta run! Review responses took way too long! Promise to make a longer chapter later. Please REVIEW and FAVORITE and FOLLOW!**


	11. Diaries and Matchmaker Scrolls

**Hey guys! So I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I started a new story here while I was gone, so please be sure to go check that out (in my profile).**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _ **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! And I'm pretty sure I got back to you about being a beta.**_

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** _ **I will try to lengthen my chapters as I get farther in :)**_

 **Smiles:** _ **Maybe something bad will happen...maybe later, maybe now. Thanks so much!**_

 **KOTLC is amazing:** _ **Thanks so much! I try my best to make my writing the best it can be!**_

 **Red Roses1000:** _ **Thanks so much! I love almost all of the characters as well!**_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan:** _ **Thanks so much! I love all my readers!**_

 **What: This is a Sophitz story. JUST WAIT FOR IT! :) I do ship Litz though, if Sophitz doesn't make it, so I put a little in.**

 **So I had a new idea. After I finish Sophitz Forever, I know a lot of you will hate me, so I was thinking about starting a new story later on of basically Sophitz Forever from Fitz's point of view! Comment if you like this idea! For now, let's get on with the next chapter!**

It was the day after Sophie's birthday. Sophie was now officially sixteen years old. She didn't feel all that different though.

Grady and Edaline had gotten Sophie a ton of gifts, one of them being a diary. It was a human kind, one with a lock and key, and had secret printed on top. Sophie hated writing diary entries as a little kid, but Sophie thought that the idea sounded interesting now. She was older and was bound to have more insights than when she was a little kid. She opened it to the first page and smoothed it out, while grabbing a pen with her other hand.

She wrote the date and thought about everything that had happened the day before.

 _February 7_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _How is it possible for life to be so complicated?_

 _I mean, I was a twelve year old girl. I can't even say I was normal, because I wasn't. I was different from my family, and I could hear other people's thoughts. They were always screaming in my head. One day, a mysterious, but hot, boy comes to take me away to a world of elves. And it turns out, I'm one too. And elves aren't Santa's Little Helpers._

 _For a while, things sucked. I was forced to leave my family, and I only knew Fitz, the cute elf who was a little bit scary at times. I met his parents and his rather rude sister, who is now one of my best friends. I met other friends too, like Dex, Tam, Linh, and Keefe. The problem is, we kept running into bad people. I won't go into that._

 _Finally, we came to be here. All in our teens, all amazing elves that are friends till the end. It's just that now, life with everyone else is complicated. The Council is developing our Matchmaker Scrolls PERSONALLY. I can't believe it. Nothing in my life will ever be normal, not even as an elf._

 _And now, my crush is dating someone else. I really really really like him. I cannot admit that to anyone except here. I really like him, and everytime I see him with Linh or any other girl, I get this pain in my heart that it isn't me. I don't even get jealous. I just have this pain that makes me blush to think about. Why can't he like me? I mean, he is so hot and nice and dashing and amazing and just wonderful. I am not that, so honestly I get it, but still. But I really do like him. Maybe I'm with Linh. Maybe I love him._

 _And I am dating Keefe. I am so stupid. Why would I pick Keefe? Fitz had me and I didn't know what to do so I just blurted out that I liked Keefe. Why? Now, I have to say, Keefe is awesome. But I don't want to date him! I know more about Keefe than anyone, I have to say. I've seen his funny side and his deep side. But I am not his type and he is not mine. But honestly, he really does have a crush on me and that is awesome but it shouldn't make me have to decide. And all of this has made me lose my best friend, my one friend._

 _Biana left me. She likes Keefe, but he sister-zoned her and she just doesn't get it! I feel bad for her. I totally understand how she feels. I suppose only the boys win in this situation. Except Dex and Tam. Then again, I see Biana with either of them, but of course, she'll never give up Keefe._

 _More later._

Sophie was enjoying the writing. She was really able to let out her feelings. She hid her diary underneath her mattress and put the key inside of her love box which was full of jewelry she never wore.

She heard Edaline calling her, so she ran downstairs. Edaline looked worried and Sophie was about to ask what was wrong when all twelve Councillors stepped in. Sophie sucked in a breath. They were holding scrolls.

Councillor Emery asked Sophie, "Please go call your little friends and tell them to get here now. This is important."

Sophie wondered why they couldn't just do it themselves, but she ran upstairs and called her friends using her Imparter. All of them promised to be there as soon as they could.

She walked back downstairs. After a while, everyone was there. Sophie was glad because all of that waiting had made her impatient and nervous.

Councillor Emery spoke up. "To Miss Sophie Foster, your Official Matchmaker Scroll by Order of the Council and Elves, we hereby present you with it. All fifty names are on there, and we hope you find your match here. Remember, you can request more scrolls, but there is a much smaller limit than normal." Of course Sophie remembered that. She turned to her friends.

"I won't open it yet." Everyone nodded.

"To Mr. Fitz Vacker, your Official Matchmaker Scroll by Order of the Council and Elves, we hereby present you with it."

Fitz cautiously took the scroll, and, like Sophie, didn't open it.

This process went on until Keefe, Dex, Biana, Linh, and Tam had their scrolls and were holding it in their hands. The Council stood. "We will leave you in privacy to discuss this. Please be aware that all of you will not be on each other's scrolls, but we hope to see you all matched by tonight. If you wish to be matched otherwise, you have until tomorrow afternoon to see us. Thank you and we bid you all well." The Council glittered away, leaving Sophie and her friends holding their scrolls in their hands.

Sophie said, "Should we open it?"

Fitz answered, "I guess we have to." Sophie grabbed her scroll. But no one wanted to open it first.

"Together." Sophie took a deep breath. "Three, two, one!"

Everyone pulled off the ribbons that were tied around it. There were three sheets of paper. The first was just stating what the Council had said, and the next two had twenty-five names each.

Sophie didn't want to look at her number one. She didn't want to look at any of them. So she stole a glance at her number fifty. 'Magnus Heks'. Stina's cousin's brother, whom they had met at a family reunion for all elves. Sophie had liked the guy, but she couldn't imagine being related to a Heks. Even by marriage.

Ew, why was she thinking about marriage already? She was only sixteen!

"Guys, who is your number fifty?"

Everyone looked up. Fitz cleared his throat. "Marella."

Sophie looked at Fitz. "Wow. I didn't think she would have made it on there."

Keefe said, "Linh." Fitz looked slightly jealous in Sophie's point of view. Keefe shrugged. "Have you guys even looked at your number ones yet?" Everyone shook their head. Sophie wasn't the only coward with a lot of patience. Keefe shook his head as well.

Linh said, "My number fifty is someone I don't know and I don't even want to try pronouncing his name."

Tam said, "My number fifty is Sophie." Sophie smiled at him. He gave a small wave back, but everyone in the room could tell that he only had eyes for Biana.

Biana smiled and tried to keep her voice even. "My number fifty is Keefe." Sophie could tell how much it hurt her to say it. How must it feel? Keefe was looking appalled, and Biana was about to burst into tears. But she kept herself composed. Sophie didn't know how she did it.

Dex said, "My number fifty was...ugh...Stina." Sophie groaned and Keefe fake vomited.

Sophie said, "My number fifty was Magnus Heks."

Everyone groaned again.

Keefe lightened the mood. "I'm glad to see that you weren't my number fifty, Foster. I still would have picked you, but still. That would just suck." Sophie blushed. Her 'boyfriend' had no shame.

 **Who do you think is everyone's number one? Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger. I will try to update tomorrow or the day after! Please leave a nice review, and if it's only about how mean I am to leave a cliffhanger, I'm sorry, but please don't review. If you want to include that, fine, but you have to say something, anything, else. I do not mean to be demanding. It's just that I can't respond in the next chapter if it has basically nothing :)**


	12. Scrolls and Arguments Oblivion

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter all ready for you! (SO cheesy, I know.)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _ **I will totally update more often! Thanks so much!**_

 **booksaremylife:** _ **I know, right? Did you read the last three or four chapters? I explained why she is dating him :)**_

 **iDragonSpyro:** _ **Sorry for not updating soon enough. My computer broke and...yeah. Thanks so much!**_

 **BlackSwanGirl:** _ **I feel as if I am punishing Biana but she does need to see and realize that Keefe will never like her that way.**_

 **keefe:** _ **Thanks so much! Love your name! Anyways, I am so glad you like the Fitz perspective idea!**_

 **BookFanatic:** _ **I know, but I really don't know their worst enemies! I am excited to see who their number one is too! Honestly, I don't even know myself. I'll just have to go on the spur of the moment.**_

 **twinkletoestbh:** _ **Oh, yeah. I'll send you chapter one asap! And thanks!**_

 **Guest:** _ **Thanks! I am so glad you like it!**_

 **Guest:** _ **I will try to get more Sophitz in here.**_

 **sophitzforlife:** _ **I will try to update more and more! Thanks so much!**_

 **Red Roses1000:** _ **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**_

 **Here we go! Also, if it doesn't turn out the way you want it, please don't send hate! :) Thanks!**

Everyone was looking at their scrolls. Sophie was sure that none of them had checked their top ten yet, except maybe Keefe. Sophie said, "We have to look. We have to. This isn't going to decide our lives. Just because our number one is there doesn't mean we have to marry him or anything.

Keefe said, "Sure! Ok, three...two...one!"

Everyone looked at their top ten to see who they had. Sophie unrolled the first sheet and forced herself to look at the top.

#10. Tam Song.

Huh, not that bad. Sophie had no romantic feelings toward Tam, but he was still a friend. She just hoped that Fitz…

#9. Jensi Babblos.

Sophie knew that he would never be her match. He was a lot younger and he was slightly annoying. He was a good kid, but he wasn't her type.

#8. Wylie Endal.

He was so old! But Sophie could see why the Council picked him as one of her potential matches. He was powerful and he was definitely someone Sophie could live with. But he was so _old_.

#7. Dexter Dizznee.

Sophie knew that Dex would be happy if she was in his top ten. But to have him in her top ten was not something she was that particularly excited about. Dex was just a friend; her best friend at that. Sophie knew he wanted to be something more; many times had he implied it. But she could never think of him that way. He just wasn't her type and he was, like she said, just a friend. Nothing more. Not ever.

#6. Alvar Vacker.

Sophie had no idea how Alvar had gotten on her list. He was old enough to have his own scrolls, so does that mean that she was already on his list? Alvar was a Vacker, but Sophie could never marry him. In fact, she couldn't even look at him. He had betrayed everyone back in the day, and although he had apologized, she still could never trust him or look at him the same way again.

#5. Valin.

Ugh, a drooly boy! Disgusting! Valin had always had a crush on Sophie, since Second Year. Everyone knew about it, especially Keefe. Sophie was so annoyed that Valin had made top five. What was the Council thinking?

#4. Carlisle Hunter.

Sophie had never heard of him, but he must be someone powerful, seeing as how far up he was on the list. Then again, she couldn't forget about Valin's status…

#3. Fitzroy Vacker.

So there he was. Not her number one, or even her number two, but her number three. Then again, that was pretty high up, right? Sophie couldn't help wondering how high up she was on his list.

#2. Harley Poden.

Huh, strange name. Sophie had never heard of him, so how had he gotten so far up on her list? Was there a way to meet these people?

#1. Keefe Sencen.

Sophie didn't know what to think. A part of her had known that this was just how it was, but another part of her, a much bigger part, had really hoped for Fitz to be her number one. Maybe then he would change his feelings about her.

Sophie took a deep breath and tried to control the whirlwind of feelings that was experiencing. Her brain was everywhere and nowhere at once. She looked at everyone, and all of them seemed to have finished. She tried to smile, but she knew that it probably came out more as a grimace.

"Ok, let's share our results." Sophie knew that everyone had a different list and just because someone was a person's number one didn't mean it was vice versa. Maybe...just maybe…

Biana went first. She looked like she was going to cry. "Well, Dex is my number ten. There's a bunch of people I don't know, and then Keefe is number four." She blushed. "Oh, and Jensi is my number two and Tam is my number one."

Biana still looked sad. Like Sophie, she had really expected her crush to be her number one. Sophie understood how she felt but she couldn't say anything; they were still fighting.

Tam went next. "Well, Sophie is my number nine. I don't who my number ten is. My number four is Marella and my number two is Biana. My number one is Stina Heks." He shuddered. Even the Songs knew about Stina's personality. Sophie felt bad for him and she could see that her friends felt the same way, judging by their faces.

Linh came next. "My number ten is Keefe, my number nine and eight are strangers, my number seven is Magnus Heks, my number six is Jensi, who knows about my number five and four, and my number three is Fitz. My number two is Dex and my number one is Wylie." Sophie thought about. So she and Linh were equal when it came to Fitz. She could really see Linh and Wylie though. She wasn't just saying that.

Keefe went next. "My number ten is Biana. Huh, never expected to see her on my list, especially my top 10." Biana's face fell and she looked like she was about to cry. Sophie couldn't understand how Keefe could be so oblivious and RUDE at the same time. It was so obvious, despite how much Biana tried to hide it. "Number nine is Stina. Gross. Sorry about Tam's luck though. My number eight is Linh. Huh, didn't expect that either. Actually, you can never know with the Council...my number seven is some random girl who is probably screaming that I am on her list...same with number six...and number five is Marella. Huh, she always seemed a bit young for me. Maruca is my number four and who knows about number three and two. My number one is...Sophie." He looked at her.

Sophie blushed and tried to ignore Biana's death glares. It wasn't her fault, it was the Council's. She looked at Dex, who thankfully changed the subject.

"Well, my number ten is Maruca, my number nine is Marella, my number eight is Stina, my number seven is Linh, my number six is random unknown girl, my number five is unknown as well, my number four is Biana, my number three is Sophie, my number two is unknown, and my number one...is…" He blushed. "Dina Hart."

Sophie was confused. Who was that? Why was Dex blushing. Keefe interrogated him.

"Ooohh, who's that? Is she your girlfriend?"

Dex blushed harder. "Well...I met her at Dad's shop and she's super nice and pretty…"

Sophie had been wrong about Dex's intentions toward her as well. Did anyone like her? Why did she even care? It was Keefe. But why? It didn't matter, right?

Fitz was second to last. "My number ten is Marella, my number nine is Stina, my number eight is Maruca, my number seven is unknown as well as my number six, my number five is that Dina, my number four is unknown, my number three is...Linh, my number two is...Sophie, and my number one is unknown. Honestly, how can my number one be someone I don't even know?"

Sophie wasn't paying attention anymore. She was his number two! She wasn't his number one, but this was still something. Then everyone turned to Sophie. She sighed and read her list out. Keefe whooped, Fitz blushed and turned away for reasons Sophie couldn't understand, Dex sighed, Linh was angry, Biana was angrier, and Sophie was confused. Everyone had such a big reaction to her scroll. She wondered why.

"What do we do now? Do we get to meet the people we don't know?" Biana asked.

Fitz said, "Well, I think we have a party and invite our matches. All fifty of them. Then again, that means that it will have to be tonight and that's a little bit short notice...I don't know. We have to choose by tomorrow."

Keefe jumped in. "Well, we should all just marry each other! It's a lot easier than getting to know a whole new stranger, and besides...I chose my match!" Sophie groaned as he looked at her. "Sophie!"

Biana wanted to die and she ran upstairs, leaving the boys confused. "What's her problem?" Keefe asked. Sophie groaned at his oblivious decisions in life, but she couldn't betray her friend's secret. Sadly, Fitz did. Maybe it was a mistake, but it was done…

"You're such an idiot, Keefe! Don't you see? Biana has always liked you! Ever since we played Base Quest when we were little and you always saved her. You always let her win."

Keefe turned ashen, then red, then quiet. "Oh." The room was dead silent. Sophie was scared. Honestly. Biana was known to do many things.

Everyone looked down at their feet. Biana was coming down the stairs. She had heard what Fitz had said, and her eyes were blazing.

"You freaking son of a—"

"No, no. Stop! I didn't mean to!" Fitz tried to beg his sister, but it wasn't really working. Biana was _mad_ and nothing could stop her.

"I hate you so much! I hate you!" She started punching Fitz as hard as she could and Sophie knew from experience that they really hurt. Fitz winced and he looked as though he was fighting back tears.

"God, sis. I'm so freaking sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just that Keefe was being so amazingly stupid and I'm so sick and tired of seeing you getting hurt all the time by his slander. So I took the initiative to actually do something about it. Maybe it was the wrong way, but it worked, ok? So you should be thanking me!"

"THANKING YOU? YOU THINK I SHOULD BE THANKING YOU? YOU RUINED MY LIFE. How would you like it if I told everyone in this room who you like?" Fitz bluehd and said,

"You shut up right now OR I WILL KILL YOU."

Biana smirked. "You guys really don't know?" She couldn't even look at Keefe, but he put his hands up nevertheless. "The whole Linh thing? That was a lie. A freaking lie, like the coward he is."

Linh looked dead. Fitz stepped towards her, then stopped when he saw Biana's face.

"He doesn't actually like her. Never has."

Fitz moved. "You shut up. I'm sorry, okay?"

Biana said, "No. You did it to me. It is only fair for me to do it to you."

Fitz looked like he was going to die. At this point, Linh was crying, Keefe and Sophie were confused, and Tam and Dex were cowering in the corner. Biana really was scary at times.

"This coward over here has refused to admit who he likes. Really likes. He hasn't even told his best friend." She couldn't say his name. Fitz's best friend stared daggers at Fitz while listening intently to what Biana was saying.

"So you guys, all listen up! Ok, the reason he couldn't tell the girl, or his best friend, or anyone else, was because he knew that she liked someone else. He couldn't hurt her or that someone else. He also didn't want to ruin their friendship. They have a very close friendship. The stupid brother of mine is just like his best friend." She gritted her teeth. "He is so oblivious when it is so freaking obvious that she likes him as well. They both want to be more then friends, but they both don't know that. It's one of those tragic love stories. Only now, it's going to be exposed."

 **I AM SOOOO SORRY TO LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER! Please review! Thanks so much! THIS HAS BEEN MY FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER SO FAR.**


	13. Confessions and Matches

**UPDATES MAJOR EDITS!**

Everyone was staring at Biana, waiting for her to continue. She stared defiantly at Fitz, daring him to stop her. Fitz had his fists clenched and his nails must have been making imprints on his palms. But he said nothing, knowing that his sister, despite being a girl and younger than him, was stronger than him, especially now, when she had him caught. So he stood his ground and pled with his eyes. He was so pitiful in his begging that Sophie almost told Biana to let him alone. Almost.

Biana took no notice of her brother's face or expression. She turned to Sophie. "This is something that I can't tell everyone. Shall we go upstairs?" Fitz looked a little more relieved that everyone wouldn't know, but he still looked scared. "Biana, please...How do you even know? _Do_ you even know?" He was searching, groping wildly for something, anything to say to stop his sister.

"If what your _diary_ says is true...then yes!" Fitz blushed even more.

Keefe snickered, trying to lighten the mood. "Wonderboy keeps a diary? And he writes about _girls_?" Dex laughed along with him, but his heart really wasn't in it. Both of them felt left out of Fitz's secret. And maybe... something else.

Sophie was nervous. Her heart was beating fast at the thought of what might come. If he liked her, maybe then... but no. She couldn't think that, not yet. She had no idea what was coming. She had only hope, and most of the time, that wasn't enough. Who knew who Fitz liked?

Maybe it was _Stina_. Maybe that's why he was so embarrassed! Why else would he be so scared for his sister to say? Maybe it was someone humiliating or off-limits or...

Maybe it was someone in the room.

NO. Sophie refused to let herself think these thoughts.

Sophie had liked Fitz since she first met him. She had noticed the dark-haired, teal-eyed boy immediately that day at the museum. She had to admit: she hoped the other girls in her high school class didn't notice him. She had scolded herself for thinking that, because this boy was obviously much older than she was and probably more attracted to the blonde, hot, high-school girls who giggled, wearing designer skinny jeans and crop tops that showed more stomach than Sophie could handle, and showed off their sparkly nail polish.

Sophie, on the other hand, was only twelve years old when they first met, and her nails were bitten and plain. Her clothes were dark and muted, being a twelve-year-old high school senior. She had no friends and she was bullied sometimes. But still, she had hoped that this boy would notice her instead.

Maybe, just once, someone would look at her that way.

Apparently, according to Keefe and Biana, Fitz had gone through a lot of girls back then. He was known to be a lady-killer and a flirt at times. He dated one today and another tomorrow. He broke hearts left and right. Sophie tried not to think about this as she pondered Fitz's secret. Apparently, he had broken so many hearts that girls learned to stay away from him. Who was Sophie against all of these other, prettier, smarter girls?

Another story told Sophie about this girl named Carrie Woods, who had had a mega-crush on him. Carrie's friends convinced her to ask Fitz out, but he was talking to Keefe when she did. He liked her, but he didn't want to say so in front his best friend, so he rejected her. Carrie still thought that after all this time, he still didn't like her. She thought he had never liked her.

But he had.

Maybe he still did.

Was the name 'Carrie' going to be the one that was brought up in this conversation?

Sophie thought about all of this as she followed Biana up the stairs. When she reached her bedroom, she slammed the door and sat on the bed. Biana sat down next to her, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, listen to me. First of all, I want us to be friends again. You know how I feel about Keefe and it really hurt me to know that you liked him too, even though you already knew about my crush on him. God, I like him so much." Then she paused. "Wait." Biana opened the door and peeked out. "Good, no spies." She closed the door again. "Anyways, I have decided to forgive you. He doesn't like me that way. I know that. But I will never stop liking, or even possibly loving, him." Sophie nodded, not speaking as she knew this was Biana's moment.

"Ok, now. I have to tell you a lot of things. I was mad at Fitz one day when he told me that Keefe was coming over and he wanted me to stay in my room. I was supposed to leave them alone. I suppose I was just the annoying little sister who would just get in the way. But all I could think was "why couldn't I be with them?" I was being stupid and I was mad and I wanted to get back on Fitz. I don't know what I was thinking but all I could think about was how angry I was. So I went into Fitz's room, which is _so_ neat by the way, and opened up everything. I ransacked the room. Just as I was leaving, I saw a corner of a gold-edged book peeking out from behind a bookcase. Worst place to hide a _book_ , in my opinion. Oh, poor, stupid brother. But I grabbed it and took it. I don't know what possessed me, so don't ask.

"I walked back to my room, clutching my newly-found treasure. After making sure that Fitz was still downstairs, I opened it up and I read it. The whole thing, word for word. It was mostly some crap about how he hated me, or my mom, or my dad, or about finding you. On one page, there was that newspaper clipping of you. This was when we were both about fourteen. There was also a drawing of you. Did you know Fitz draws, by the way?" Sophie shook her head, stunned at the revelation that he was an artist, and even more shocked that he had thought to draw her.

Well, maybe he was just trying to remember what she looked like so he could find her again.

"Anyways," Biana continued. "A few entries later, I saw something." Biana stopped, almost like she was debating as to whether or not to go on. Sophie waited anxiously for her to continue but to no avail.

"And? Well? What was it?" Sophie asked urgently.

Biana took another deep breath and went on. "I shouldn't do this. I'm not that mad at Fitz, but you know, this is important. You deserve to know." She reached into the folds of her cape and withdrew a book with a golden cover from inside of her cape. Sophie instantly knew what it was and didn't bother to ask how Biana had put it inside of her cape. She wanted it, but she wasn't stupid.

"What?" she asked, confused.

Biana looked at her as if Sophie was stupid. "Well, here you go! It's yours! Where are my thanks?"

Sophie looked at Biana, stricken. "I can't take this. It's personal and private!"

Biana said, "Do you want to know the truth or not?"

Sophie nodded slowly. She did. But not like this! But she took the book anyways and opened it up. She felt guilty as she skimmed pages and pages of neat, slightly-slanted writing. Finally, she found a page simply titled "her". She looked at it and read it carefully, despite her best intentions.

"Her blonde hair is always so glowing and gorgeous. That sounded weird. No, her hair is always as golden as the sunlight. Oh, I can't even write. I just want to stroke it, and run my hands through it sometime, and I just want her to know. I wish I could brush back the wisps of hair that fall on her face from time to time.

"Her brown eyes are so chocolatey. No, too cliche. It's just like wallowing inside of rich, creamy chocolate. They are so pretty and I feel like I could drown in them. I wish that I could tell her that, but I can't. I'm going to die if I don't tell her how I feel.

"I can't write to save my life.

"I love her. This isn't just a crush like I thought it was. It isn't a phase I'm just going through. I'm not going to get over her.

"But I don't think she cares. She acts like she only wants friendship from me. Sometimes the way she looks at Keefe makes me want to scream in anguish. The way that she sometimes laughs and flirts with Dex.

"I know Linh Song likes me. I like her too, but not in that way. I just wish she would know that. I can't say it without hurting her. And I'm done with hurting girls.

"I AM A COWARD. I've faced the Neverseen and I've gotten stabbed by a giant bug. Why can't I talk to a freaking girl? No, _not_ a freak. A beautiful girl who makes me die inside when I see her look at Keefe instead of me.

"What am I doing wrong? Why can't she like me?"

WHO? Sophie was dying, but she knew, deep down, who it was.

Nobody else had blond hair and brown eyes and knew Keefe Sencen and Dex Dizznee. But... he couldn't. Why hadn't he told her? Why was he so scared of her?

Sophie thrust the book back at Biana. Biana watched Sophie's face as everything clicked into place. "Thank you. I'm so sorry." Tears came out of Sophie's eyes and she hugged Biana tightly. "I don't like Keefe in that way. Never have, never will."

Biana said, "I know. By the way, I'm not mad at you for stealing my brother, okay? I actually love the idea of you two together. We could be sisters!"

"Okay," Sophie said, not sure what else to say. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Sophie walked back downstairs and faced the curious eyes of her friends. But she turned away and ignored them as she looked at Keefe and Fitz. "Keefe, I..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Fitz looked at Sophie with such obvious longing in his gorgeous teal eyes that Sophie wondered how she had never seen it before today. Was she really that oblivious? Or had she always known, and was too scared to believe it.

"Fitz, I... I... I lied to you." He looked at her, confused, and a bit sad.

She took a deep breath. "I told you I liked Keefe. I guess that means I lied to you, too, Keefe." Both boys looked at each other, confusion and anger warring on their faces. "Fitz, I have always liked you since... since I was twelve." There, the embarrassing part was out. She just had to get through the rest. "I just thought that you didn't like me at all. And that you only thought of me as a friend. You literally put me in the friend zone once, okay? Was it really my fault?" Fitz's face changed but Sophie stopped him. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is now. Fitz, will you be my Match?" That was the weirdest way to put it, but she didn't know how else to say it.

Fitz opened his mouth. "Sophie, I am so sorry. It's all my fault. But, yes. Of course I will be your Match. We can tell the Council tomorrow. Or today. Whenever you want."

Keefe looked hurt, pain and anguish in his clear blue eyes. "I'm happy for you. But really? Isn't Wonderboy too good for you? I mean, don't you want someone who will make you smile? Or be there when you need it? And not friend-zone you?"

Sophie shook her head. "I love you, Keefe, but just as a friend. Someone I can confide in. Especially when _Wonderboy_ makes me mad." Fitz sighed. Everyone was calling him that now and there was no getting over it. "I'm sorry."

Biana was standing behind Sophie. "Well, I guess this is the time to choose our Matches. Sophie and Fitz. Who else?"

Keefe said, "I need to think. Biana, I know how you feel about me. Maybe I am willing to take that step. But I'm not 100% sure yet. Ok? Just understand that. Please."

Biana nodded, not saying anything, a tiny glimmer of hope on her face.

Dex stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I have a potential Match that I want. But I have to find her. If she says no, Linh, will you be my Match? I mean, I don't want you to feel as if you are the second choice, okay? I just... need you to know that I feel that... way about you. I'm just not sure how to act on it."

Linh nodded. "Of course." But she still looked at Fitz with such love and hurt in her eyes that even Sophie felt bad for her.

Tam stepped forward now. "Keefe, apologies in advance. Biana, will you be my Match?"

Biana looked at Tam in surprise. "Me?"

Tam nodded. "It's always been you."


	14. Confession Day

**Hey all! So I know I just updated recently, but I have a lot of time for writing, so I'll just post a new chapter today!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Smiles: I'm glad your ship is sailing! I know my story is cheesy, but I guess almost all romantic talk is cheesy if you're not the one that the words are being said to :) It seems amazing when you are, but when you hear/read other people saying to different people, it sounds cheesy. I'm glad we have the same ships!**

 **OMG: Yes! I love Sophitz!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Haha, that's cool. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Guest: Well, I guess you'll see...right now!**

 **Banna: Well, yes it is, just read more!**

 **LoveIt: Thanks so much! I am super bad at writing twists, so I'm glad that some people actually liked it!**

 **Guest: I will be continuing for just a few more chapters. But don't worry. I'll make them good!**

 **Oceanswan: I know, I will be going through all of my old chapters and editing them as soon as possible. I can change a lot through this story. I can add stuff and take stuff out. Yeah, I always rush things when I write :)**

 **Before we start, I have to say that there won't be a lot more of this story. It's coming to an end, but you know...I am going to be writing this whole story in Fitz's view after I finish this! So I might rename this story Sophitz Forever: Sophie POV, and the next one Sophitz Forever: Fitz POV, etc. I might possibly do some other characters too, but I think Sophie and Fitz are the most important at the moment.**

 **Here we go!**

Biana was shocked, a frozen statue. She had had no idea that Tam had liked her. Of course, Sophie and Linh had both known and were waiting for her reaction, and quite possibly the boys had too. Biana had always been too in love with Keefe to notice other people, other guys. She had been oblivious to everyone but Keefe. And now, this revelation had actually shocked her so that she couldn't move.

She realized that everyone was looking at her and she knew she had to say something. "Tam... I... I don't know what to say." Biana said hopelessly, her voice cracking. "I mean, I didn't know! I never knew you thought of me in that way. Like... that." She looked down at her feet for a moment, before drawing her eyes back up to look at the boy in front of her.

Tam was blushing now, and he looked odd. He never blushed and it made his pale skin stand out even more.

Biana took a deep breath, ready to ask the question that she needed to know. "How long?" Biana asked.

"Since forever. The first day I met you. Dex and Fitz were so wonderstruck by my sister..." Sophie looked at the two now-blushing boys, who both stared down at their feet. Tam went on. "And I was so wonderstruck by you. You were defiant, determined, smart. Pretty. But. No. It wasn't just your looks. Your beauty isn't all that mattered. I'm not shallow, you know. I like you for you. Your personality and your brains and your soul..." He trailed off, realizing how that made him sound. "I mean, Fitz was always acting like the leader of this group... but you actually stood up for yourself and made your own place without anyone's help. You were important and I admire that about you." He smiled at her then, not sure how she was going to react.

Everyone was watching them two, but Tam and Biana ignored them all and acted like they were the only ones there.

Biana said brokenly, "But Tam... you never said anything to me."

He scoffed. "How could I, when you were so caught up with Keefe Sencen? The handsome funny guy who was definitely a big man among the ladies. He was always the object of your attention. Who am I to compete with him?" Keefe smiled and beat his chest, trying to ease the tension that was palpable in the room, but everyone ignored him. He stopped and continued to listen to a rather private conversation, ashamed.

Tam threw up his hands. "I was dropping hints left and right, not sure if you ever noticed... I would always stand up for you and try to partner with you when we played games... I always gave you everything. All my attention, but I don't think you ever noticed. I don't blame you, Biana." By now, Sophie felt uncomfortable for intruding on this conversation, but she couldn't move from her spot. Biana looked at Tam.

"All my life, I've loved someone else." Keefe blushed and Biana looked away from him. "I never took the time to notice other people, especially other _men_. Boys. Guys. I don't know. I always thought I knew who I wanted to live with and that I would die alone if I didn't get him." Keefe cleared his throat. "But now, I realize that I was being stupid. I know now that there are other people who might actually care for me. Like that. And even if it's not Keefe, I should be grateful." She sighed. "That sounded horrible. What I mean to say is... I'm so sorry, Tam. I should have been a better friend."

"What are you trying to say?" Tam asked confusedly. Biana sighed.

"I really don't know, but I think I want you to be my Match if you want me." She whispered the last words but everyone still heard them.

Tam looked shocked. He closed his mouth, then opened it, then closed it again. He moved his arms around wildly but didn't say anything. Finally, he said, "Yes, Biana. I will always love you. You will be my Match." They hugged and then Tam's lips found hers. Tam looked so happy and Biana's eyes were shining. Then they walked away together to the garden to just be alone and revel in their new-found love.

Keefe sighed, "I should have taken her when I had the chance." Everyone gasped. He turned to them. "Fine, since this is a day of confessions, I guess it's time to confess everything. Please don't be offended, any of you. I'm really sorry.

"I never liked Sophie." Sophie was shocked and even a little annoyed, although she didn't know why. "I mean, I thought I did. I really did. But once Fitz told me who he liked... yeah, he did, but I just didn't want to face it. He told me a while ago. I think he might have been drunk or something because he never mentioned it again." Fitz looked confused and was ready to argue but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Keefe went on.

"I didn't believe it. I thought... I don't even know what I thought. I mean, he was just so much better than me, and Fitz, you were always getting everything and you had a family and a mom and a dad and a sister and brother and a house that was just so much greater than anything of mine. I was jealous, I guess. So I decided to compete against you for Sophie Foster. The problem is, I think I was in love with someone else. But I just wanted something that you wanted just once." Fitz looked ashen and Sophie was staring at Keefe, wide-eyed. Dex was on his Imparter and he walked away, not caring to listen to this. He didn't need to know any of this.

"Ok, sure, Sophie. I was a big freaking jerk. I put you in the middle of everything when you were just an innocent girl who of course already had a crush on the guy who already had everything. I mean, even with The Hair, I wasn't enough for you." Keefe mussed The Hair, but there wasn't a smile on his face like usual. "But I really didn't think it would change anything. I mean, Fitz never made it obvious that he liked you. I don't know how he did it, but he hid it from you all this time. Maybe you were just oblivious, maybe you didn't want to face it, or maybe he was just an incredible hider. I don't know. But I knew that he did like you and that you didn't know.

"But all this time, I've loved Biana. And I knew she liked me. I knew it. She made it really obvious. I'm not stupid but... But I thought it was just a stupid crush or something. She was too ignorant to understand real love, in my opinion. I don't mean that _I_ know what love is. I'm just a teenager too, you know. But I know enough to know what is going to work out. Biana was always a friend. Until one day she just... I don't know, she became something more.

"One day, she just... beautified." He laughed."That's a horrible word. I don't know. She was prettier, smarter, a much cooler girl than she used to be. She wasn't all nail polish and hairdos anymore. But I couldn't do anything about it. You wanna know why?" Keefe turned to Fitz. "You once told me that if you were ever lost or hurt or something that I had to take care of Biana. You told me that. I couldn't do it if I was in love with her. I saw her as a lover, not someone that I was supposed to take care of. Not someone who was supposed to be a little sister. So I didn't go after her like I wanted to. And god, I wanted to. So badly. Some days, I was so _cold_ and so very mean to her, just because I knew that if I was nice to her, everything would just burst out of me and it would all be ruined, and I would end up hurting her and me and admit to everything and then life would change and nothing would be the same anymore. I can't face change. Change is a fear of mine. Why can't we just all be friends like we used to and not have to worry about the future? We had so much fun back then... And now everything is changed. I mean, look at this." Keefe spread his arms around him.

"You and Sophie. Fitz, I always knew that this was going to happen. It didn't hurt me too much anymore to know that you would have another thing you wanted. Sophitz Forever, you know?" Sophie blushed, tears brimming in her eyes. Fitz held her close to his chest and she felt mildly comforted, though her heart ached for Keefe.

"And now, Tam and Biana. They are so perfect together. And... It hurts so freaking bad. Nobody ever told me that it was going to feel like this! Nobody told me it was going to feel like I was being stabbed and torn apart, piece by piece. I had no one to tell me that. Nobody told me that it would feel like I was spiraling away and away until one day I would be gone.

"And Dex. I always used to hate that kid. He was always someone who was also lucky, despite his family and our stupid discriminatory ways. He was your friend first, Sophie, and he was smart. And he had a point in life.

"Look at me. I am nobody. I have no point in life. Nothing. Being an Empath can do nothing for me except to just hear other people's PRIVATE emotions. What kind of a life am I going to have? Huh? And I didn't even get the girl in the end." His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Sophie was crying more freely now. "Keefe, you don't have to decide everything now. Okay? You have time in life, you know? I'm so sorry for... for... everything, 'k? Please forgive me for not being there when you needed me most." Keefe looked at Sophie and nodded freely. "I didn't know... I never knew."

"Sophie, it isn't your fault my life sucks. I got the worst of it. Bad mom, bad dad. Terrible house. Stupid ability."

"You have us, Keefe. You'll always have us." Fitz said.

"No, Fitz, I won't. Look around you! Open your eyes!" He snapped his fingers. "Don't be stupid! Everyone is paired up, and now I am going to be all alone. Tam and Biana. You and Sophie. Probably Dex and Linh. I always knew there was going to be an oddball out. We always had more guys than girls in this group of ours. Of course it would be me left to be the seventh wheel. There was never anyone for me but Biana. And I couldn't freaking have her."

Sophie burst. "Keefe, just because we are starting to get Matches doesn't mean that we won't be friends with each other anymore? God, Keefe. It's not like we're getting married tomorrow or something. I'm only sixteen! It's just something that elves and the Council expect us to do. It isn't that bad, okay? We're still going to see each other all the time, play games like Base Quest, have fun. Okay? We're still going to be _friends_. It's not like once we get married we're never going to see each other again. I don't want to get married for another fifty billion years!" Fitz stiffened. "What are you trying to say? That marriage is the end of our friendship? You're wrong. We've gone through too much together to just stop. This is just a part of growing up."

"But that's changing! Don't you see? I'm all alone, okay, Sophie? Being friends with you or anyone else won't change the fact that you guys are all Matched up. One day, maybe it won't be tomorrow or something, but one day, you guys will all be married, have kids and start families and I'll still be alone, okay? I'll be Uncle Keefe, the strange guy who is oddly nice to random people's kids."

"There are other girls out there, Keefe. You have forty-nine other Matches without Biana. They are all compatible with you and they are people who you can learn to love. You won't be alone." Sophie desperately tried to plead with Keefe, but Keefe shook his head.

"There was never anyone for me but Biana." Keefe wiped away his tears and ran out of the room.


	15. Run Away

Sophie and Fitz stood awestruck and shocked as Keefe slammed the door. Fitz had never seen Keefe cry before, and Sophie couldn't believe he had done it again… over a GIRL.

It was so un-Keefe-like.

Then again, everyone was getting to those times where you were getting matched up with other people _for life_. And Keefe was all alone while all of his friends were paired up. Sophie could understand how he felt and felt bad for him, but what could she do?

Well…

She could always be with him. She could.

It would make life a lot easier. Being with a Vacker would cause an uproar throughout her family and basically the whole elven world. Fitz Vacker was the Golden Boy, destined to marry some noble girl who knew how to curtsy and behave herself. She knew that people would disagree with her marriage and she would be followed around and hated.

But being with Keefe. He was a part of a strong family, and he was definitely popular. She would actually be a good fit with him, contrary to her previous biased beliefs. She had to face the facts.

But she was with Fitz. She couldn't let him or herself down, not when she was so close and everything was already decided. And besides, she was in love with him. Always had been and always would be. And now, finally, after all these years, he said he loved her back. Being with Keefe would make sense. But it would change her life and her friends' lives and her family's lives.

Sophie took a deep breath and started to run after Keefe. She needed to know if he would even accept her in the first place. But before she could get out the door, Fitz caught her up and pulled her into a hug. It was unexpected and random, but it was sweet and Sophie instantly forgot about Keefe as she stood there in his arms.

All of a sudden, Sophie knew she couldn't leave Fitz, no matter how much she really wanted to. No matter how hard it would be.

Fitz pulled out of the hug too soon. He looked at Sophie. "Were you having second thoughts already?" He smiled a little but confusion and pain warred on his features. Sophie sighed, not sure what to say.

He looked okay, but his face showed no emotion and Sophie couldn't decide how he felt. "No! I was just going to go see him and… talk to him?"

Her outburst was met with a weird face from Fitz. "Really? Soph, it's okay to be undecided." He looked guilty, like he was the one who was having second thoughts.

Sophie took that in. "Wait, are _you_ having second thoughts about me?"

He looked innocent enough. "NO! Why would you think that! I really like you, Sophie, kay? You've got to believe that."

Sophie sighed. "With you, I can't even tell if that's real or not." Fitz looked offended.

"Sophie, listen to me. Sophie." She looked at him. "I will never pick anyone other than you, okay? I am being completely honest. No matter how incredibly stupid or cheesy this sounds, I know you are the only girl for me." All of a sudden, his shoulders tensed and Sophie's heart raced. He was… no. He was going to kiss her! She had never been kissed before and she had to admit she was scared. Being sixteen was supposed to make her meet new adventures head-on, but she wasn't ready yet. But he looked intense and she decided that she was going to have to be brave. She had fought off the _Neverseen_. She could handle a simple kiss.

Right?

He met her eyes and pulled away. "Are you scared? Sophie, if you don't want to do this, if you don't want to be with me…" He looked away, his voice trailing off.

Sophie shook her head, exclaiming, "Fitz, I love _you_ , okay?" She blushed at the bluntness of her words and even Fitz looked surprised at her proclamation.

"Wow. Sophie, I love you too. Don't ever forget that. You can tell me anything. I will always support you and everything. I will be the perfect guy for you." All of a sudden, in one swift movement, he pulled her into his chest and his forehead bumped hers and then his lips were on hers and it was soft and pillowy and not at all what Sophie thought it was going to be because it was not intense at all and it instead felt amazing and Sophie's skin felt warm right there and there and at the bottom of her feet and she was going to explode of wonder and life was beautiful and perfect and who cared about Keefe anyway, not when she had Fitz…

Sophie's thoughts ran rampant as he pressed his lips onto hers. It was gentle and soft and wasn't anything like she thought it would be. All of a sudden, she needed more and she pressed harder against him and he pressed harder against her and then they were flying in a dreamland where the clouds were _PINK_ literally, and there was rainbows and life was just freaking amazing.

Finally, Fitz pulled away, out of breath and looking wild. His eyes were dilated and his hair was tousled. Had she done that? Sophie was ashamed at how fast she had gone. Maybe he had only wanted a peck or something. What was she supposed to do? She hung her head, staring at her feet, which still tingled.

All of a sudden, she couldn't handle the overwhelming waves of guilt and embarrassment and shame at God-knows-what and in a swift movement, she let go of Fitz. She turned and ran out of the room, ignoring Fitz's calls after her. She slammed into Biana and pulled her up to her room. She slammed the door and jumped onto the bed, where Biana was looking completely confused and even a little angry.

"Um, excuse me? What are you doing? Tam was just going to…"

"Shut up. You need to help me." Sophie's voice was urgent and Biana's forehead wrinkled. She sat down next to Sophie.

"What happened?"

Sophie decided that there was only one way to say it. "I think I might've damaged my relationship with your brother." Biana gasped, her hands reaching to cover her mouth.

"Oh no. What happened? I swear to God I'll murder him if he did anything to—"

Sophie cut Biana off. "No that's not it at all." She took a deep breath. "Have you ever kissed a guy before today?"

Biana's eyes went wide. "YOU KISSED HIM?" She shrieked. "Wow. I did not expect that." Sophie blushed. Biana went on. "Well, yeah, I've kissed a guy. I've kissed Keefe and once at a homecoming dance with—" She stopped. "Right. I'm focused again."

Sophie said, "Yeah. So what did you do? How did it feel?"

Biana asked uncertainly, "Why?"

Sophie saw Biana's face. "Never mind, okay? Just tell me how it felt. Like… Just what did you do after it was over?" She was sure her voice and face betrayed everything.

Sure enough, Biana shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Biana was going to be no help if she kept answering Sophie's questions with questions. Sophie sighed. "I kinda ran away from him?"

Biana groaned, covering her face with her hands and facepalming. "Well, you have to go down there and apologize!"

Sophie hid her face. "No! I can't face him ever again! I was _horrible_. I didn't know what to do and I was scared and everything was happened too fast and I just had to get out of there and… I love him too much!"

"And he loves you too, so all is well, okay?" Biana patted her friend on her back, though she was still shaking her head at Sophie's stupidity. Biana got up and left the room. Sophie sighed.

Better now than never.


	16. Changed Feelings

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Review responses:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: It's fine, I understood. Love your reviews!**

 **Guest (BlackSwanGirl): Yes, I know it is cheesy but it is inevitable and unavoidable. Just like you said.**

 **Mystery1244: I'm pretty sure it's Linh. And yes, I did try to make it obvious…**

 **booksaremylife: Love the name! Thanks for liking the story! I have to say, I'm not 100% sure if things will ever get better with Keefe in this story, but you know… Someone's gotta die...or betray them...not sure who yet! Thanks for both reviews!**

 **OMG: Thanks for the review!**

 **sophitzforlife: Thanks so much! I will try to write better chapters like that! :D**

 **Smiles: Yup, gotta put some Biana input into there!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: Yup, adding the drama, the tension, the romance, the works!**

 **Red Roses1000: Maybe Sophitz will survive… maybe not. Yeah, writing these make life a lot busier! Thanks so much! Aren't this many reviews normal?**

 **Banna: Thanks so much, I will try to continue as much as I can!**

 **So guess what? I finally reached 11,000 views! Thank you all SO much. I cannot be more proud or grateful for your guys' support. That made my day! Having reviews and views are so awesome and it makes me so happy to hear that my story is making you guys happy! Please continue to read and review! Thanks so much!**

 **Here we…**

 **GO!**

Sophie prayed desperately that Fitz had left the house, perhaps in a fit of wild anger. Leaving would prolong the conversation that was bound to come along and would also prolong the apology. Leaving would give him a chance to think it over and cool off, as well as help Sophie sort out everything that happened and what she should say. But no, it was too good to be true: Fitz was right there as Sophie left the room, looking hurt and confused. He was sitting on the bottom stair and his elbows were on his knees and his palms were cupped his face in a very unmanly way.

He didn't look up as Sophie opened her door. She watched him for a while, as he sat there staring into space, doing absolutely nothing other than thinking. She took a deep breath and thought over the long speech she had tried to rehearse. Unlike old times, she was actually going to say this and not be sidetracked because this, this was important. She cautiously stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door gently. Fitz still didn't seem to hear, unless he was deliberately ignoring her, in which case, she should probably go back inside...

No, she was not backing out of this. Her whole relationship, future marriage, and friendship with this boy was on the line! She needed to do this. Sophie thought, _Nothing could go wrong. Obviously I was an idiot, but he'll understand, right?_

Another part of her brain scoffed at her angel side. _Excuse me? Of course he's not going to understand. You were a big jerk and he's never going to forgive you._

Yet another evil, sick, warped part of her brain responded. _Don't worry. You've still got Keefe if you lose him._

Sophie felt ashamed at her brain even daring to think that thought. But it was true.

Sophie sighed. She felt as if there were angels, demons, and plain common sense all relying on her to fix this, like in those movies where the actors talked to their own imaginary figures. She calmed herself down as best as she could by taking deep breaths and closing her eyes and imagining the _good_ that could come out of this. Not that there was a lot...

Sophie shook her head. After pulling out some eyelashes, she walked down the stairs, slowly... slowly... one step at a time.

All too soon, she was at the third to last step. Fitz was ignoring her, she had decided, because he must've heard her footsteps by now. She took another deep breath and took the last two steps. She sat down beside him, not too close, but not too far. Just the amount of space a friend would have with another friend.

He looked up. He pretended to notice her for the first time, but his acting was terrible. Finally, he gave up. "What do you want, Sophie?"

Sophie cringed. His tone was cold and sharp. She cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't stumble over her words. "I just wanted to say something." She did.

Fitz looked at Sophie, fixing her with an almost-glare—but no, Fitz never _glared_ — his teal eyes darkening, if that was even possible. "Well then, spit it out. Please hurry up. You've interrupted my thoughts. I just want to be alone." Sophie nodded and he had a second of shame before it left. "Never mind. Just say what you want to say. Please." Sophie winced and dove right in.

"Fitz, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. I know that it was wrong and incredibly stupid—"

Fitz mumbled, "Not to mention _rude_."

Sophie sighed, but said nothing back to him about it. It _was_ rude. She continued, "But I just wanted to say sorry and I hope you'll forgive me."

Fitz looked at her. "Forgive you? For what? For going back on your word about wanting to be with me, for running away from me after you kissed _me—_ "

Sophie was indignant. "What are you talking about? You're saying that _I_ kissed _you_?"

"Don't even try to deny it, Foster." Ugh, he was using Keefe's nickname for her, which meant he was really angry.

"Well, I'm just going to say, I did no such thing and it's not my fault that you are a jerk, not to mention an _idiot!_ " Sophie cringed. Oh, she definitely shouldn't have said that. She didn't even have a reason to back up her choice of words.

She tried again. "Look—"

Fitz cut her off. "Excuse me? _I'm_ an idiot? Look who's talking." He scoffed and turned away from her, as if he were dismissing her, as if he had the _right_ to dismiss her.

Sophie took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "Fitzroy Vacker, you listen to me right now!" she shouted. "I'm _trying_ to say that I'm sorry and I'm also trying not to get mad. Let me just tell you one thing. We're not even married, we're barely dating, and we're already fighting like cats and dogs!"

Fitz looked confused. "What?"

Sophie sighed. She had forgotten he didn't know human phrases. "Never mind. But we're arguing already! I honestly don't know what to say to you anymore. All you do is lie, accuse me of things, and now I'm just trying to get through an apology that you won't even _accept_!" She swore and then covered her mouth; it was so unlike her.

Fitz looked alarmed. "Sophie... I didn't mean... I still want to be with you, you know... this is just a part of almost-married life!"

"No, fighting isn't supposed to happen yet, especially when we barely just found out we... like... each other!"

"Don't you mean love?" Fitz asked cautiously. The word hung in the air for a moment before Sophie said, shaking her head,

"No. This isn't love. Not when we're already fighting like this. I'm sorry, Fitz. We're just not right for each other." Sophie turned to leave, but as she was walking past Fitz, he grabbed her arm.

"Sophie... I'm sorry, okay? This is just a part of being a Vacker. We fight and then we take a long time to get over it. It's just part of our family. We hold grudges. I can't help that. But... I do love you. And I want to be with you!"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to live like that! I just want to have a happy life, with you, maybe a nice, friendly pet, and some children!" Sophie blushed. That did not sound like she wanted it to. "Scratch that. I just want to be _normal_. Or as normal as I can be. Yeah, maybe we are supposed to fight, but not when we're dating, and also not when we just found out about each other's feelings! This isn't working out. I'm sorry." She turned away from him, already fighting tears at what she believed to be true.

"Sophie, listen to me right now. Marrying me, or even just dating me, is already a big step. I understand that. I know you're cautious and scared and everything, but I can help you with that. I will try my best to understand your feelings and everything. I promise. Just don't lead me on."

Sophie stopped, utterly confused. "How did I lead you on?"

"I honestly thought that you wanted a kiss! Okay, it was a perfect moment, and yes, I do admit I kissed you, and it seems that I ruined it when I took that step. Maybe it was too much to handle. Fine, we'll do baby steps, okay. Nothing too much." Fitz looked at Sophie hopefully.

"No, Fitz. I don't want to live a relationship where we'll have to ask permission to just give a kiss or something. I understand what you're trying to say—"

Fitz was truly exasperated now. "Sophie, you're impossible! What is it that you want?"

"I just want you and me to be perfect, and have a perfect relationship, live a perfect life, start a perfect family..." Sophie trailed off.

Fitz nodded, "And we can try, okay? But Sophie, you have got to learn to face the facts of life. Not everything in life is perfect, okay? Sometimes, things don't work out like we want them to, but when we're together, we can get through our problems together. I don't care how cheesy that sounds, because it's true."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears. "Fitz, you're not listening to what I'm trying to say!"

"What is it that I'm not hearing, Sophie?" Fitz was adamant. He wanted to know what was going on, Sophie could tell.

She finally decided to just take a leap. "Fitz, I don't know how I feel anymore."

He stopped, taken aback, pain clouding his features. "What do you mean? How you feel about us? Because I can fix that. Because we love each other. Right?" His face looked broken and Sophie could feel her heart breaking along with him.

Tears poured out of her eyes as she said, "Listen to me. I thought I liked you, and I thought I could handle being a part of your family." Fitz opened his mouth, but Sophie held her hand up. "Just let me say this. It's hard enough without you butting in all the time!" Fitz looked offended, but said nothing. She wiped away some of the tears and went on. "I realize that being a Vacker is going to offer lots of challenges. I also realize that being with you especially is going to offer a lot more. Because of who you are and who I am. I do feel something for you, Fitz. You know I do. And, I'm so incredibly sorry, I just don't think I can handle it, even being with you by my side. It's just too much for me." Sophie turned and broke free of Fitz's grasp and ran outside, leaving Fitz all alone, standing by the staircase, shocked and with tears rolling down his face as he registered what she had just said.

Sophie ran outside, hoping to find some alone time. Unfortunately, fate was not on her side. Her tears blurred her vision and she ended up crashing right into Keefe, who had calmed down by the looks of him. His eyes red, he grinned almost bitterly. "What's up?" Then he caught sight of her face. His entire features changed. "Woah, Foster, what happened? You okay?"

Sophie shook her head and buried her face into Keefe's chest. She sat on the front step with him, listening to his soothing voice as he attempted to calm her down. She was painfully aware she was sitting in his lap but he was helping her and she needed all the help she could get as of right now. As he stroked her hair, she turned her head up, and kissed him, hard, and he kissed her back, right as Fitz walked outside.


	17. Love Was in the Air

**Review Responses:**

 **omg: I don't know how to feel about Fitz in my own story. On the one hand, he really likes Sophie, but on the other hand, he was a big jerk MULTIPLE TIMES. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **booksaremylife: Yup, arguing, fighting, and drama is coming up! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: Do you like it? Your review gave me mixed signals, but thanks anyway!**

 **Smiles: I don't hate Keefe or Fitz, that's the problem, so I have to make sure to put both of them in. In reality, that is the real competition in the books and in my story. So do you hate my story now? So confused, but thanks for the review.**

 **Red Roses1000: Glad you liked it. I have never written a plot twist before, so I am quite happy that you liked it. Thanks so much!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yay, I'm glad you got your burst of drama from my story! That makes me so happy!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: We don't know...not yet! But don't worry!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Yay, glad you liked the drama. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sophitz and Fost: Thanks so much! I try to update every fifteen-twenty reviews, but sometimes I update a little earlier or a little later.**

 **Mystery1244: Responses to both your reviews...THANK YOU SO MUCH! That makes me so happy to hear that this is your favorite. And don't worry about Sophie.**

 **sophitzforlife: I try to post every 15-20 reviews, but sometimes my schedule goes a little off. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Cat Burglers: Like the name, thanks for reviewing! I will give you more :D**

 **Here we go!**

Sophie didn't notice Fitz coming out of the house. She was too enthralled in Keefe's kiss. He fought for her furiously, embracing her with a passion. She had never thought that it could be like…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fitz shouted at Sophie. Or maybe he was shouting at Keefe.

Sophie gasped quietly and broke away from Keefe. She hadn't heard him come over. Her cheeks flamed red and she turned away from Fitz. Fitz clenched his fists and stormed over. He grabbed her and pulled her away from his supposed best friend roughly. She fell to the ground, more from surprise and shock than anything. Sophie expected him to hit her and she gasped loudly and rolled away. Fitz veered away from her; she was never his real target. No matter what she did, he wouldn't hit her. Keefe was a different story.

Fitz punched Keefe in the eye, hard, and you could hear the impact from where Sophie was on the ground. It sounded just like it did in the movies. Keefe's cheek started to bleed and he clenched his eye. He checked to see if Sophie was okay and then he turned to Fitz,

"What are you _doing_? I did absolutely nothing wrong! Bastard!" Keefe screamed. Then he ran to Fitz and punched _him_ in the eye, but Fitz didn't even wince.

Fitz _growled_. Sophie was tempted to laugh, had not the scene been so horrible. "Sencen, you might want to know that I work out, unlike you, and your weak little sissy fight punches do not affect me in the least." Keefe bared his teeth at him. Sophie started to sob, but she did nothing to protect them. She felt ashamed, but what could she do? She wasn't going to get in the middle of the two boys.

Keefe glared at Fitz. "What do you think you're doing? Why the hell are you coming out looking like a madman, and you just come over and _punch_ me? What did I ever do to you?"

Fitz looked at Keefe. "Oh, you totally did nothing to me. Nothing except kissing my _girlfriend_!" Sophie blushed at the term, but still said nothing. It was like they had forgotten she was there as they battled it out.

"Um, Vacker, you might want to check your facts before you start accusing anyone of anything. Sophie came out crying because of _you_ , I assume, because of the dickhead that you are, and then she crashed into me. Of course, I asked her what was wrong because I have the decency to, but she said nothing and just fell into my lap. AND THEN _SHE_ KISSED _ME_. I didn't start it." Keefe said this all so violently, Sophie felt as if he was just asking for another punch.

Fitz yelled, "Why did you kiss her back? You know she belongs to me!" Sophie was offended at being referred to as property but still she kept quiet.

Keefe said, "I am a man, you know. And men like us like to be kissed by damsels in distress, especially if it's Foster. So… you really can't blame me for anything." He shouldn't have said that, nope, he shouldn't have said that. Fitz turned to Sophie, clumped, yes, clumped over to her, and dragged her up by the arm, ripping her cape in the process. Sophie's breath started to speed up and she screamed. Keefe ran over but could do nothing against Fitz's muscle and adrenaline. Sophie cried out,

"You don't need to do this, I can explain, please, don't do it—" Sophie's shrieks were silenced by a powerful blow to her face. It wasn't a punch, but a slap, but it _hurt_. She screamed and kicked Fitz. She made contact with his privates and he groaned in pain. He let go, dropping Sophie in the process, who was crying and holding her face, where blood had started to run down. Keefe walked over to Sophie, stepping on Fitz hard on the way, and knelt down.

"Sophie, are you okay? Please, please be okay." Sophie started to scream again: it felt as if needles of pain were going through her, but she couldn't tell what it was from. She screamed and screamed, but nothing happened. It felt like she was being stabbed all over, again and again. She had no idea what was going on, but there was pain all over, red hot and fiery, and it was travelling throughout her whole entire body, and all she could was scream and flail. She felt something cold on her wrists and legs, and she realized Keefe was carrying her, or maybe it was Fitz, she didn't even know, the pain, it hurt, she screamed, the pain was consuming her, she didn't know what to do. This was not because of the slap, no it wasn't. This was much worse.

She felt something soft, and she realized it was her bed. She lay on it and curled up, but it just hurt worse. She distantly heard someone, perhaps Keefe, say, "Call Elwin _now_." She was relieved to get help, but she still heard her own screams, as if it was a siren wailing throughout the night. All of sudden, the pain faded and she felt something cold going through her body. _No_ , it was a sedative, no, no, no… But she faded away from the present and lay there, cold and sick.

She woke up with a jolt. She opened her eyes, which were slightly blurred, and saw shadows. No, they were figures of other elves. She saw Keefe's blonde hair, Elwin's face, and Fitz's eyes. She also saw Biana's worried glance, Dex's hair mussled and his face angry, and Tam and Linh's sad looks. She wondered why everyone looked so gloomy.

Elwin came over. "Sophie, can you hear me?" Sophie quietly nodded yes, though it hurt her to do so. "Okay, something happened to you that I think you should know about. You started to spasm and it seemed as if you were in pain, and I think I know why. Your body seems to have been inhabited by some sort of drug or possibly an elixir that you may have been forced to ingest from the Neverseen years ago. I think that everything that happened today, Keefe told me everything, might have activated it in some sort of defense. The Neverseen were trying to make so that you wouldn't be able to withstand any sort of torture or something of the sort. I have never seen anything like it. I have prescribed some medicines, but I would advise you to refrain from any fighting, training, or even arguing until I see fit. Your body goes into shock mode and then the pain kicks in. I've never seen anything like it. Then again, I've never seen an elf like you before." He smiled. "I'll leave you with your friends, but only one at a time." Everyone yelled, "I'll go first!" Elwin shushed them and smiled at Sophie. "You can choose."

Who? Fitz, Keefe? Biana? She didn't know. Finally she said, "I'd like to see Fitz." She didn't know why, but she had to. He was the one. Everyone else left the room, though Biana left worried glances, Dex was glowering, Tam and Linh looked confused, and Keefe just looked sad.

Fitz knelt by her bed. She started. "Please don't apologize for anything."

Fitz started to cry, which was an unusual sight. She decided that she would have to let him find his own peace. "Sophie, I—I'm so sorry for everything I did. I didn't mean to hit you, I was just so angry at you and Keefe and everything that happened. I would never ever willingly try to hurt you. The anger just took over and I became a whole different person. And I also didn't mean to kiss you like that if you didn't want it. Ok? Please, don't be mad at me. I love you. Today was one of the scariest days of my life." She tiried to speak but he held up a hand to silence her. "And if you choose to be with Keefe, that's okay. I understand. I just want you to know that I do love you."

Sophie looked at Fitz. Her voice came out scratchy. "Fitz, I love you. I just don't want things in our relationship to feel forced. With Keefe, he's just a lot easier to be around, you know? You can say some stuff that won't really make you embarrassed around him. But with you, I can't always say what I want to say. You're you."

Fitz looked sad and he took her hand. "You know you can always tell me anything? I won't laugh at you like Keefe would, or disregard it. It would be important to me. I would always listen to you."

Sophie nodded and said, "Can you—"

He looked at her. "—kiss you?"

He pulled her into a kiss, and it was slight, a lot less forced than the first one. It was gentle, sweet, and beautiful. It didn't cause her any pain to feel his lips on hers. It was weird though, because Sophie was barely sitting up against a soft pillow and Fitz was standing. She pulled away.

"Fitz, I do love you." He nodded and walked out of the room, seeming to know that she wanted to see other people.

Before she called the next person in, Sophie thought about the kisses. Twice with Fitz and once with Keefe. She couldn't decide how she felt about any of them. They were all so different. Fitz's was exploding with sweetness and color and warmth, while Keefe's was more like fireworks everywhere. They were so different, but really, what did a kiss really mean?

Keefe walked in next.


	18. Decisions

**RR (I did get a lot of reviews, and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!)**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yeah, I tried to make Keefe seem weaker, because well… Just because :D**

 **sophitzforlife: I will try to post sooner. Keefe may or may not have a good ending…**

 **Smiles: It's ok! Thanks so much! Same, I tend to read more about dramatic characters when my own life gets dull :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Red Roses1000: Thanks! I feel as if my writing is improving, so I'm glad that you noticed! Yes, Sophie and the fight scene… Intense and it might be cut out in the future…**

 **PeriwinkleLuv9: Yes, it is way too hard to think of a reason, but another user gave me one! Thanks for trying!**

 **Keeper4Ever: Thanks! I hope you continue to read more!**

 **Sophitz4ever: Yes, we must always have a good love triangle to create a drama/romance.**

 **Mystery1244: Yup, Fitz is an angry man :D Boy. Elf. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Yes, Sophie really does need to make up her mind, right?**

 **Awesomenes: Thanks for reviewing! I love that idea, and I actually used it :D Thank you so much!**

 **Sophie: This is for all your reviews… Biana and Sophie will have their own talk later on… Sophitz yes!... Don't worry, this is going to be a Sophitz story, just read further… I like the same ships as you, just what about Dex?... There is no need to be embarrassed, I understand… Ok, just wait for it… It's ok, no need to be sorry… Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Guest: Maybe I will… Maybe I won't. There needs to be a tragedy…**

 **Guest: Sophitz, Tiana, Kinh… MAYBE?**

 **Sofitz shipper: It's ok, please read on further and you'll figure it out!**

 **Cress070: Sophitz? Sokeefe? Tam and Biana? Maybe maybe maybe….**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Don't worry about Fitz.. For now XD**

 **KOTLC 1 fan: Yes, I will try to update quicker, but as I said above, I can't promise anything… Sorry!**

 **EmmeAven: Thanks! Yay, new reviewer means new reader! Thanks so much!**

 **sophitzforlife: I will try but a secret to making me update more is literally doing what you did: telling me to update *wink***

 **Whew, that was a LOT of reviews! Thanks so much! Also, a shoutout to Awesomenes for giving me a GREAT NEW IDEA for Chapter 17 and why Sophie is sick. I edited that and now it is much better. Thanks so much! I don't know if I've said this yet, but for every ten reviews, one of you will get a shoutout! This is entirely random, so please don't feel bad. I literally write them on a slip of paper and pick one :D So review for a possible shoutout! Because I got 19 reviews, but some people reviewed multiple times, there will be two shoutouts in addition to Awesomenes :D**

 **Shoutout #1! It goes to Smiles! Thanks so much for being a long-time supporter, reviewer, and hopefully reader :D I love your reviews and they always are so nice!**

 **Shoutout #2! It goes to Sophie! Thanks for reviewing so many times, and I love your reviews! Hope you continue to read on!**

 **PS If you are a guest, please use a username so I can give you a shoutout :D**

 **Here we go, finally!**

Sophie looked up at Keefe as he walked in, slowly, and sat down at the edge of her bed. He brushed his thumb against her hair and murmured, if that was possible for Keefe, "Hey, Foster." There wasn't a trace of his trademark smile on his face.

Sophie sighed and the action pained her. She said, wincing, "Hi, Keefe."

Keefe looked at Sophie sadly. "Sophie, you don't know how sorry I am... for everything."

Sophie shook her head and then winced in pain as a headache soared through her head. Keefe glanced at her worriedly as she spoke. "It's okay, Keefe. You did nothing wrong. I promise. Everything... It was all my fault. Not yours." She couldn't let the guilt get to him because his mind would break and that would be a fate worse than death.

Keefe responded, but this time his words were thick with tears. "No, it was all mine. And Fitz's, I guess." Sophie shook her head again, despite the pain.

"No, it was mine. I—I think I broke his heart. He'll never forgive me for that, even though he says he will. I hurt him impossibly hard." Sophie blinked back tears.

Keefe looked up at her. "Woah, how did you manage that?"

Sophie sighed. "I told him that… That it was too complicated to be with him and that I didn't think it would work out. He kissed me and I ran away. I told him that it would be too hard to be together. And then I ran outside and then… I kissed you." Sophie blushed at her bluntness. "And you know what happened after that."

Keefe sighed. "I should have stopped you. I should have stopped myself. I know I should have." He shook his head, an uncanny blush staining his face. Sophie had never seen Keefe blush before. "But honestly, I kind of liked it. If I had to be truthful. It was like… Something exploded inside of me and let me free and I didn't even know it was there until you came and set me free. Sophie, you know I—" He blushed again as Sophie cut him off.

She tried to say the words as gently as she could but she could still see the pain marring Keefe's handsome features. "Keefe, I love Fitz. You do know that, right, Keefe? I know that everything I just told you completely contradicts that but I do love him. And I'm sorry, but it doesn't really matter, right? I mean, you and I, we're just friends, right? And that kiss, I promise it didn't mean anything. I don't want to confuse you. I mean, you love Biana—"

It was Keefe's turn to cut Sophie off. "Sophie. I have to tell you something. I know I'm going to sound horrible and wicked but it has to be said. I don't think that Biana is really right for me. She's awesome, but she's more like a little sister than a lover. I mean, I thought I felt something for her and maybe I do, but it's nothing like..." He shook his head and went on. "And besides, she has Tam. Maybe things would have been different before, but no. Change has come and done its evil job. Sometimes I wish things could just stay the same. Like, couldn't we all be friends like the old times and not have to worry about who likes who and matchmaker lists and marriage? We're far too young for that. Alden and Della didn't even get married until they were hundreds of years old!" Keefe sighed. "And I just wanted to tell you something. I know that you love Fitz, no matter what possible questions or confusion you have about him. I see it in the way you look at him. He loves you too, I know he does. But I just wanted to say, I think something's changed between _us_. I hate to say this, not when you're so confused about everything right now and especially when you're sick, but I… I think I love you." He paused and blew out a breath but went on before Sophie could say anything. "And I know you will never return those feelings for me but I thought you should know how I feel. You know, get things out in the open and all. But please, please, please. Don't tell Fitz about this. Any of it. Okay?"

Keefe waited for Sophie's response but she couldn't speak. Her mind was crashing down on her. This revelation was just… earth-shattering. She didn't know how to respond. She was barely willing to just have one guy feel something for her and that was already proving to be complicated enough. And if it was the guy she liked, well, then great. But with another one, Keefe Sencen at that, was not… She sighed. Why was life and love so hard? He loved her, she loved someone else, but she wasn't even sure how she felt about Keefe. It was a horribly awful love triangle. After that kiss, something had been set free in her as well. She didn't know how to feel. Biana would be no help. She couldn't speak to her about this.

What was she supposed to do?

She turned to look at Keefe, who was staring at her expectantly, a glimmer of hope hiding behind is ice blue eyes. She decided she had to say something. "Keefe, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can ever return those feelings. Like I said, I mean, it's going to be Fitz." She knew she had hurt him as she saw the pain wash over his face as he registered the words.

He finally said, "It's okay, Foster. Go to him. He deserves you. Just... Just get better, okay? If not for me, then for Fitz, please?"

Sophie nodded. "I'll do my best." She smiled and Keefe nodded, standing up. Sophie could tell he was blinking back tears, so she called him back as he tried to leave. "Keefe, I really do like you. I'm just not sure how much yet. Okay? My whole life it's just been Fitz, and now that life is changing like you said, it's too hard to know yet. So I guess there's still hope, okay?"

Keefe nodded. "Yeah, Foster." He grinned suddenly and bitterly and stopped at the door. "Who do you want to see next?"

Sophie thought about it. "Dex. I feel as if I haven't been talking to him lately. I don't want him to feel left out." Keefe nodded and walked out and a few moments later, Dex walked in. "Hey, Sophie." They looked at each other awkwardly.

Sophie started to talk since it seemed as if Dex had no words. "Dex, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Lately, I haven't been talking to you as much and I know that it might feel as if I am neglecting you. You're my best friend. I know it feels like I've almost been ignoring you but I promise you I'm not."

Dex smiled, strangely understanding. "It's okay. I understand that life's been hectic for you these past couple of months, what with Fitz, Keefe, and the Matchmaker Scrolls and everything. Naturally, I would fall back into the shadows." He grinned again, though this time is was more a mask to hide his pain.

Sophie sighed, wanting him to understand what she was trying to say. "Dex, you have been my best friend since the beginning. I don't think of you as anything less of the others. It's just that, you're kind of like a brother or a… cousin to me."

Dex sighed. "Sophie, I know this won't mean anything to you now, but I thought you would just like to know, I know about Fitz and Keefe's feelings. It was kind of obvious, the way they always looked at you. But I hate to say this what with everything that's been going on. I'm a part of that lover's train. And I know you don't think of me that way and it won't kill me, but I just thought you might like to know. Once upon a time, I think I might have liked you? Anyways, I have another girl now."

Sophie smiled, trying to hide her feelings that were happening all over again. She had never been fair to Dex, and he wasn't the type of guy to think of as anything more than a friend to Sophie.

Sophie asked, smiling knowingly, "Dina?"

Dex blushed. "Yeah. She's a girl I met at the shop a little while ago and she's super cool. I just want you to know I didn't replace you. I'll always think of you… that way. I think. But yeah. I won't be heartbroken if you don't feel like that." He smiled again, this time a genuine thing.

Sophie smiled back at Dex. "No! I'm really happy you found someone. I'm sure she's awesome. I can't wait to meet her! Are you planning to Match with her?" Sophie sat up slowly, trying to avoid the dizziness. A new thought hit her, this one provoking nausea that had nothing to do with her sickness. "Speaking of which, isn't today the day where we're supposed to tell the Council our decisions?"

Dex nodded. "I'm sure they'll give you an extension, seeing your condition." Sophie nodded. She couldn't choose now! She thought it would always be Fitz, but now… What was she supposed to do?

Keefe. Handsome, annoying, smart, funny. Awesome at lightening the mood. Optimistic, but broken inside. Someone that was willing to show her everything: the good and the bad.

Fitz. Handsome, tall, strong, smart. Funny. Kind. Awesome at getting her out of bad situations. The boy who genuinely cared for her. Willing to protect her at all costs.

Who should she choose? Why was picking her Match so hard? Life was so difficult. The Council was no help. Sophie knew there was only one person who could help her at this time.

"Hey, Dex? I love ya as a friend, okay? Congrats on Dina. Please ask her out. I want to see you happy. Can you call in Biana next?"


	19. Girl Talk

**RR:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yeah but I can totally understand Keefe! Sometimes in life, there's just too many choices and it gets too hard for someone to pick, especially someone like Keefe. Yes, I hope everything will work out by the end, but for the moment…**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yeah, if I was Sophie, I definitely wouldn't know who to choose. It was Fitz for forever but now, reading other FanFiction, KOTLC itself, my own FanFiction over, I don't even know who to pick anymore! Keefe has such a complicated character, you know?**

 **Mystery1244: Yeah! Pick Fitz already. But what about Keefe? Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Yes, I know it takes me FOREVER to update, and I will try to hurry up more often, but now with my new schedule, it's also up to my readers! :D Thanks so much for being so nice!**

 **BuddingWriter101: Yes, I do plan to make tons more, and when this is done, the story done in Fitz's POV so stay tuned for that! :D**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: Yeah, thanks for giving some feedback. I have to admit, I am being a little biased :D but I can't help it! I love Fitz so much more! I have to admit, I don't like Keefe much as a possible love interest for Sophie, but I'm not saying that other people can't like him! :D So I will try to give Keefe a better side, but remember the title… I will never take your advice badly :D I need more people like you in order to write better chapters! Thanks so much!**

 **sophitzforlife: Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Red Roses1000: Dex is sweet, but I have to admit, out of Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex, Dex is definitely my least favorite. I will try to update every 10 reviews, like I said, so now you will know just about when I will update, unless something comes up. Yes, I do wonder how Biana will react… we'll see!**

 **EmmeAven: Thanks for reviewing! I update every 10 reviews so you can now know exactly when I will update!**

 **Smiles: I know! When I read FanFiction, I always have something I'm going to review at the end. By the time I get there, I forget it :( I hate it when that happens! Yes, sometimes I don't know if I should put my writing up (creepy people are on the Internet sometimes, as well as HATERS), but I realize that if I ever plan to get somewhere in writing, I have to share it with people first, even if it is just FanFiction. Thanks for reviewing! You should definitely start a story at least, and if it seems amazing to you, you should put it up somewhere smaller, like on a blog or something. Hope that helped!**

 **Guest: I will update every 10 reviews XD Hope that helped!**

 **Yeah so that was eleven reviews! Nine more for another shoutout!**

 **Shoutout: goes: to:**

… **.**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan! Thanks so much for constantly reviewing, even from the start, and just being an awesome reader and person in general!**

 **Nine more reviews for the next shoutout! Remember, these are entirely random, to be fair, so everyone has an equal chance! If you are a guest, PLEASE put a name in so I can enter you in the Shoutout round… Thanks so much!**

 **Here we go!**

Sophie was scared. She could admit it. She was afraid of what her best friend would say. Biana was coming into the room, maybe angry, maybe sad, maybe confused. With Biana, it was hard to register what emotions were coming from her; even Keefe the Empath had a hard time with it. Sophie hoped that Biana wouldn't be mad though, because she needed Biana in a normal mood to have a talk with her.

The door creaked open and a nail-polished hand grabbed the side of the door. Biana walked in the room, cape and dress perfect, not a wrinkle in sight, makeup glamorous as usual. She didn't _look_ angry, but she also didn't look very happy. Hopefully, that was just because Sophie was in a sick bed and not because she hated Sophie for breaking her brother's heart, but Sophie couldn't tell. Maybe Fitz hadn't told her anything.

"Hey Sophie! How are you feeling? Are you good? Does it hurt anywhere? What happened?" Biana's voice was energetic, full of the usual overwhelming mass of questions, but it sounded fake somehow. Sophie looked at Biana and said,

"I guess I'm okay. I mean, it hurts to sit up, and my head aches, but it's not the worst I've ever felt." She stopped and asked hesitantly, "Did Fitz tell you what happened? Or Keefe?" Sophie asked anxiously.

Biana scoffed. "No, those idiots wouldn't tell me anything about anything that happened. All I know is that Fitz is outside _bawling_ like a baby, and the last time that happened was… I don't even know! He's never cried like that before, and it's starting to get scary." Biana had the decency to look worried. "And Keefe, he's kicking everything and everyone around like we're his little punching bags. I mean, he's already shattered a lamp and a mirror. That was _my_ mirror, by the way. The house is probably _ruined_ by now. And Dex… he's worried but he's caught up in mooning about some girl named Dina. Is that the girl on his Matchmaker's Scroll?" Biana was obviously nervous-chatting, scared and confused on what to say to Sophie. Sophie worried about her but let Biana rant all her anger out. She knew it was for the best and would leave Biana in a calmer state for her to talk to. "And now, they think of me as someone who can't 'handle' the details, as if I'm a baby! I'm almost sixteen! What did they expect? That I wouldn't ask questions? Tam and Linh are in some sort of twin thing where they sit on the floor and pray with their eyes closed and it's really weird." Biana sighed and sat down. "Sophie, could you just tell me what happened and how everyone ended up like this?"

Sophie opened her mouth. "Biana… please promise me something first."

Biana sighed. "What is it, Sophie?"

"Promise that you won't be mad at me when I tell you what happened. Most of it was my fault, and I'm incredibly sorry, so please don't be angry at me. I can't bear to have another person angry at me after everyone else is."

Biana nodded. "I promise? What's going on, Sophie? Why is everyone angry at you?" Biana asked anxiously.

Sophie decided to start out by taking the leap. "I think… I broke your brother's heart." Sophie braced for the attack from Biana, but Biana did something completely unexpected.

She laughed. Biana had never laughed like this in Sophie's presence before, and Sophie watched with awe as Biana laughed, slapping her thighs and crying tears of joy. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she complained of not being able to breathe. Sophie found this scene oddly funny and broke into laughter with Biana. Between fits of laughter, Sophie managed to get out,

"Why are we laughing again?"

Biana calmed herself down for a few minutes before breaking into another fit of laughter. Sophie tried to calm herself. Laughing this hard had started to hurt her. Finally, both girls were calmed down enough to talk.

Biana giggled, "Broke his heart? Don't be so sure about that!" Biana grinned. "Sophie, _every girl_ makes Fitz angry at some point or sad. Or hurt. Or something. He's sensitive and he's stupid. _He doesn't know how to deal with girls_. So his resort is to make it look like he's sad or angry when in reality, he's just super confused as to what just happened. He like doesn't know how to speak to us females. We have this power over him! He's literally come to ask me why girls act this way or that after someone dumps him." She giggled. "Imagine, my brother, the big so-called powerful Fitz Vacker, asking his _little sister_ for _girl advice_."

Sophie had to admit this was funny. But still, she said, "But he said… I mean, he slapped me!"

Biana colored visibly, all traces of laughter gone from her face. "Is _that_ how you got here? Sophie, just wait right here for a second. I'll be back. Let me just go and kill my brother first." She stood up and moved to the door.

Sophie stopped Biana. "No! Biana, don't! Let me tell you what happened." Biana stopped at the door and walked back towards the bed. She sat on the edge.

"Okay, tell me what happened _now_." Biana looked stubborn and Sophie knew she had to tell her everything.

She started off slow. "Well, I told Fitz that I didn't want to be with him because of… the kiss. That I told you about." Sophie cringed, wondering what Biana would say.

"He went too fast, right?"

Sophie nodded. "But it was _amazing_." She blushed at her bluntness. "I wanted it to never end, ever, but then I realized what we were doing and I got scared… I don't know. But I ended it and… I thought _I_ went too fast. So I kind of ran away from him." Biana giggled again.

"Sophie, Fitz knows _nothing_ about girls. He probably thought you didn't like his kissing 'abilities' or something. Or maybe he got scared because _he doesn't even know how to kiss_. I think. I mean, it's not like he's that many opportunities to kiss girls. Unless he's sneaking around..."

Sophie thought to herself, _Oh, he knows how to kiss, all right._ Out loud she said, "Anyways, I left and he got angry at me. And then I met you and we talked, you remember, right?" At Biana's nod, Sophie continued. "Then I went down after your advice and we got in a fight. He claimed that _I kissed him_." Biana smiled.

"Sophie, he was embarrassed. Especially since he thought you didn't like it." Biana shook her head.

Sophie was about to continue when a knock came on the door. "Guys, hurry up! Tam and Linh and Grady and Edaline and Alden and Della are waiting! And Elwin wants to see how you're doing. Oh, and there are a couple of other people who've heard like..." Keefe droned everyone's name on and on.

Biana yelled, " _Wait_! We're talking!" Once she heard Keefe shut up, she rolled her eyes. "God. Boys."

Sophie smiled as she heard Keefe's retreating voice and his very audible whisper about how girls talk too much.

Biana gestured with her hand to go on.

"Anyways, so we got into this big fight and I told him that I wasn't sure how I felt and I told him that I thought it wouldn't work and that I couldn't handle being a Vacker." Biana looked appalled.

Biana tried to justify it. "It really isn't that hard… well, on second thought, maybe it is a little… but love it more important! Right?" Sophie nodded.

"I know that now. Anyways, so he got kind of mad at the kiss that he knew that he started and all that… then he refused to listen to me so I ran outside… and then… um, well…" Sophie stopped.

"Just say it. I won't be mad. Hopefully." Biana looked at Sophie, willing her to continue.

"Okay, if you say so. Well, then I crashed into Keefe and then he comforted me and it was…" Sophie lowered her voice, in case someone was outside listening, such as the subject in matter, " _awesome_ and then, I swear I don't know how it happened, and I'm sorry in advance, but we were _kissing_ and I was lost."

Biana looked at Sophie. "So are you two together now?" She asked it with no emotion at all, though confusion and hurt hit her features like a truck.

Sophie shook her head. " _NO_!" She lowered her voice. "God, no."

Biana held her hand up. "God, I was just asking. No need to yell. I just needed to know."

Sophie continued, "Okay, well… So Fitz came out at _that moment_ and then he got mad. I swear, Fitz has serious anger issues or something." Biana nodded in agreement. "Then he got super mad and even swore which sounded weird coming from the immaculate Fitz Vacker, and then Fitz _punched_ Keefe."

Biana asked, "Is that why he has a black eye?"

Sophie gasped. "He does?"

"Yeah, did you not see it when he came in to talk to you?" Biana peered at Sophie like maybe she had gone blind.

"No, I guess not." Sophie wondered how sick she was or how big of a blow to her head she had endured to have missed that. She must have been thinking about other things when he came in, like apologies. Or… how hot Keefe looked that she didn't even notice it.

That thought came out of nowhere. Sophie blushed at even thinking it, but she turned back to Biana, determined to keep it as her secret.

"So then Keefe got mad and punched Fitz back, but he did basically nothing to hurt Fitz. And Fitz called him a sissy or something like that as he stood there taking all the blows with no reaction." Sophie blushed. "Does Fitz work out or something?"

Biana nodded. "Duh! Where do you think he got all the _muscle_? I mean, not to sound weird, but have you seen Fitz..." She leaned in and whispered, "Shirtless?"

Sophie shrieked but she couldn't admit that she hadn't. She _had_ , but it was only because of training when it was hot or when he was injured and had to have Elwin dress a wound. However, she had always looked the other way when he was without a certain garment...

Biana squealed. "Oh my God. I walked in on him working out in his room, I never can get that out of my head, by the way, and I can just say: he may have a six-pack. And wicked hot abs. IF HE WASN'T MY BROTHER. I mean, I'm not trying to be weird but I thought you should know." She smirked evilly. "I can still beat him in basically anything though."

Sophie couldn't think about this now without blushing so she went back to her story. "ANYWAYS, a big fight happened and then Fitz slapped _me_. I was a jerk and kicked him in the stomach…"

Biana clapped her hands, glee showing through every feature of her face. That was to be expected.

"Okay, and then he got scared or something when I started screaming cause this random pain started to spread through my body. Elwin came and I ended up here. Apparently, the Neverseen, remember them? Well, they put some sort of drug or something into my brain to activate something that makes me feel pain when under torture or something? I don't know how to explain it."

Biana said, "That sucks. But you know, Fitz still loves you."

Sophie groaned. "I know, but I don't know what to do about it." Sophie rolled over on her side and flinched at the pain. "Hey, Biana? Do you think Fitz is hot?" She had no idea where the blunt words came from and she blushed.

Biana gagged. "Um, he's my brother remember? But if he wasn't… sure? This is weird. Let's stop. It's weird."

Sophie had to agree. "Yeah. Well, what about Keefe? Is he?"

"Um, duh. Why do you think I was crushing on him for like ten years of my life?" Biana said this all without embarrassment as if she was just stating a fact. Maybe she really had moved on.

"I don't know about my love life anymore," Sophie admitted. "I thought it would always be Fitz, but after all this… I don't even know. And Keefe, he's becoming something like more than a friend and I don't know what to do. And then Dex just admitted he's been crushing on me for years, though he won't complicate anything cause he has Dina…" Sophie groaned. "What should I do?"

"Well… why don't you first get better and then talk to both Fitz and Keefe together and separately, and then talk to me from there?" Biana asked.

"Sure… I just have to get better first." Sophie sighed. Was this going to be her life?

Biana nodded. "I guess I'd better leave. Let me just say that whoever you choose I will support you." She smirked. "Especially if I find out we're going to be half-sisters!" Sophie rolled her eyes.

Biana opened the door. "Who's next? Tam, Linh, or your parents? Or mine?"

"Linh."

"Okay," she said. And she left the room.


	20. Conversations

**Hey guys! So I know I just updated the other day, but my schedule said every 10 reviews, and I think I got over 10, so thank you all so incredibly much! I love you all!**

 **RR:**

 **SkyBlue22: Yeah, so true! At sleepovers, we always talk about guys… UGH So annoying if you don't feel like telling anyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Mystery1244: Keefe and Linh… I kind of ship it but honestly I don't see Keefe or Dex with anyone really… Haha, my cat is named Bam and at first I was like what? And then I realized Biana x Tam and I was like ohhh.. Dex and Marella are a pretty good couple but I like Marella and Jensi… I know right? Why did I make this all so complicated? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yay, I'm glad you're excited! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yes, Fitz needs some anger management help :D Yes, he is a little too violent/angry and I am starting to lessen it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **fpfhfa: Thanks so much! I won't stop writing this until it just… needs to end. And then I'm doing a Fitz POV of this story so… there is still a lot coming! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Project-Moonlark: It's ok. I'm always lazy when signing in to stuff :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Yes, girl talk is needed in KOTLC! It makes it seem so much more realistic cause girls actually talk a lot… :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sophitz forever: Thanks so much! I update every 10 reviews, so thanks for helping! Thanks for reviewing and I love the name!**

 **WTF LOL OMG: Yes that's the point. She's supposed to feel confused. I made that kind of obvious. Yeah, I hate the name Dina too :D so I just put it in because I also dislike Dex in general. Yes! Fitz and Keefe the big guys and Dex the baby :D YES so true! Yes, thanks so much for reviewing! (In the future, I don't appreciate bad language, even abbreviated, but it's ok :D)**

 **Haven-Field06: This is in response to all of your reviews. Litz is a good couple, but remember the title ok? Linh is an awesome character! She can't die in a hole! Ok, please stay calm.. :)... Yay, Sophitz forever is the title, you know. Yes, Keefe sad is a weird sight… Thanks for reviewing.**

 **booksaremylife: I agree! Shannon Messenger needs more girl talk! It's so interesting and realistic!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Shoutout goes to… TEAM SOPHIE! Thanks so much for always reviewing and being an awesome reader! I still plan to beta for you whenever you want!**

 **OK here we go!**

Linh peeked her head through the door and at Sophie's gesture, walked into the room, looking scared almost. Sophie smiled at her and Linh visibly loosened up, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Sophie. How are you feeling?" Linh asked casually and quietly.

Sophie mustered up a smile. "I'm great, thanks for asking, Linh." She paused. "We need to talk."

Linh nodded. "I know." She sat down at the edge of Sophie's bed. "What happened? The boys wouldn't tell me."

Sophie recounted the story yet again, hoping that this would be the last time, though she knew it wouldn't. Linh stayed silent the whole time, listening intently and not interrupting. She was an amazing listener, and Sophie wondered why she had never talked to Linh as much before. Linh stayed quiet until the end.

"Wow," she murmured softly. "Why would Fitz do such a thing to you?"

"I don't know. He was angry at me. I hurt him or I confused him or something. Biana said that that was normal for him though, and I kind of trust her, seeing as she has been living with him for her whole life," Sophie said.

"True, but she could be wrong. As much as it pains me to say this, Fitz really likes you, Sophie. I can see it in his eyes and the way he looks at you and holds you and protects you," Linh said, blushing softly. "And I can't lie: I still really like him. And I tried that out but he doesn't care about me like that. He only sees you." Linh smiled genuinely as if she was learning to get over it.

Sophie placed her hand over Linh's smaller one. "Linh, unrequited love is going to happen to everybody. For about four years, I thought I was living with it… until I learned something different. I mean, you're going to find the person one day. You know, Fitz likes you, too."

"But only as a friend. He said as much." Linh admitted.

"What do you mean? When did he say that?" Sophie asked.

Linh shook her head, tears breaking free. "I… I did something that I shouldn't have done. I only made his life and mine and yours more complicated. And I'm really sorry."

"What did you do?" Sophie asked slowly, afraid for the answer.

"You'll be angry," Linh sobbed.

"I won't. I promise. Besides, look at my state. What could I possibly do anyway?" Sophie gestured to her bed-ridden body.

Linh sniffled. "Well, it all happened so quickly, and I didn't mean it to. Honest I didn't. It was while we were playing Base Quest a while ago. I don't remember exactly when. We were alone all of a sudden, and I just did it. I asked him if he liked me." Linh lowered her head. "He said he liked as a friend, but not as anything more because he liked someone else. He wouldn't tell me who but I finally got it out of him. You."

Sophie blushed. "Linh, I'm so sorry—"

"There's nothing you can do. It's over. He doesn't like me. And although my heart feels like it's broken, what can I do? And now Tam has Biana and you have Fitz and Dex has Dina and who do I have?" Linh asked helplessly.

"There's always Keefe, you know. He likes you. Not like that, I don't think, but he's awesome to talk to," Sophie suggested.

"Sure, but he won't be there for the rest of my life. He won't always be there just to talk. I don't have anyone, Sophie." said Linh.

"Keefe is an awesome guy, and if you just ask, I'm sure he'll listen to you anytime. And then you guys could learn to be friends and then lovers one day. That is, if you like Keefe." said Sophie.

"I don't know how I feel about Keefe. You see, I still love Fitz, and I know I should just let go, but I can't. You know? It's just too hard," Linh cried.

Sophie sighed. "I understand how you feel, Linh. I feel the same way about… both of them. I'm not sure who I even like more. Fitz is amazing in every way but his family and everything is so much more than I could ever want or ask for and then I feel awkward and out of place when I'm with him, especially in public. And Keefe… he makes me feel so at ease, but Fitz would kill me and him… and I don't know anymore," Sophie said. "My love life is ruined. My whole life, I've had crushes and experiences of 'unrequited love', but when the guys actually like me back, it's a whole new problem!"

Linh nodded. "I can't speak from experience, but I think I understand how you feel. A little."

"Yeah, and it sucks. You know, you could meet someone new. It doesn't have to be someone from our group. I know it feels that way because everyone is paired up with each other, well, except for Dex... You could be like Dex! Who else was on your list? Maybe you could give someone else a try?" Sophie asked.

Linh nodded. "Maybe. I'll try. Thanks for helping." She paused and stood up. "I feel like I've been here for way too long. Tam is going to kill me if he has to wait any longer, seeing as he's last and has been standing outside for the longest." Linh walked to the door. "I'll go get him."

Sophie nodded. "Okay. Hey, Linh?"

Linh turned at the door. "Yes, Sophie?"

"I just wanted you to know that you're an amazing friend and person and I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you. You're so talented and amazing and smart and pretty and the guy who gets you will be incredibly lucky." Sophie felt out of breath from the speech but everything she had said was true.

Linh smiled at Sophie and walked out. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. Sophie called for them to come and in and Tam walked inside.

He seemed unsure of how to act. "Hey, Sophie… So. This is awkward."

"Yeah." Tam and Sophie had never been that close of friends, despite knowing each other for so long, so it was hard to think of what to talk about.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Tam asked. He ducked his head. "Stupid question, sorry."

Sophie shook her head. "No, it's fine! Okay-ish. I mean, I've felt better, but I've also felt worse."

"Did Elwin say when you were to get better?" Tam asked.

Sophie shrugged. "No, but I hope by at least the end of the week. I know it's a lot to ask and I can't really help it but I have to see the Council, and I'm hoping to get an extension on the Matching thng and have more time to decide. Cause I really can't. It's hard, you know?"

Tam nodded. "Not that this is going to make you feel any better, but I've made my decsion. Officially. Biana Vacker. Well, once we're matched, Biana Song. I just can't believe that this is actually happening." He shook his head in amazement.

Sophie tried to be happy for him. "Well, I can't say I don't feel envious. You get the love of your life and I get… I don't even know…" Sophie trailed off. "Tam, have you ever felt like you had to make a decision that was going to hurt someone, no matter what you choose?"

Tam thought about it for a second. "No, not really, but I think I get it. Fitz and Keefe, right?"

Sophie blushed. "Does everyone know now or something?"

Tam grinned. "Well, it _was_ kind of obvious. Honestly, go with your heart, Sophie. That's what I did and so far, it's worked out. But if that's too hard," Tam leaned in, "pick Fitz. That's my advice. He's much better than evil Golden Hair Devil Spawn."

"That's what you're calling Keefe now?" Sophie giggled. It was so stupid that it was hilarious.

"Um, he's calling me Bangs Boy… I have nothing else!" Tam said defensively. He blushed though and laughed at the silliness.

"Okay." Sophie sighed. "It's just really hard. I don't want to hurt either of them with my decision but I know that I will!"

Tam put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm not going to interfere anymore. But with that word of advice, I'm going to call in your parents. Good luck. You'll need it."

Sophie groaned. Who knew what Grady and Edaline were going to say to her about all this?

"Sophie!" Edaline came into the room, tears streaking her face. Her makeup was everywhere and her hair had come loose out of its normally immaculate updo. Grady thundered in after her, his eyes blazing and his face steaming. His hair was mussed as if he'd run his hands through it in worry and stress.

"Who did this to you? I promise I'll—" Grady yelled.

"Dad! Mom! Calm down!" Sophie yelled. "God. There's no need to make such a big deal." Sophie sighed. Her adopted parents always overreacted about _everything_.

"Well, what happened? Nobody down there would tell us!" Edaline exclaimed.

Sophie told the story _again_. "Pass the word on to anyone who doesn't know. I'm sick of telling this story," Sophie said once she was done.

Grady said, "I knew it! It was the boys' fault! I swear to you, I'll get Keefe first and then that Fitz boy. I knew they were trouble! What did I say? AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?"

Sophie didn't really understand this logic, seeing as how Keefe really didn't do anything, but she stayed silent. "Dad, calm down. It's fine. They both apologized and are forgiven. Though I must admit, I didn't think being sixteen was going to be _this_ bad." She groaned as she stared at her parent's faces.

Edaline laughed through her tears. "Ah. The trials and tribulations of being a teen. Though I must say, I've never seen a teenager quite like you, Sophie."

Sophie rolled her eyes at her mom. "Well, guys, I love you. You know I do. And I promise I'm okay. And Dad, please don't beat up anyone. Promise?" Grady reluctantly nodded. Sophie sighed in relief. "I love you to death. But I am so sleepy and I still have to see Alden and Della, right?"

Edaline and Grady nodded.

"Okay, send them in," Sophie sighed.


	21. We Weren't Ever Us

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter for you all! I AM SO SO SORRY for not updating when I said I would! I was super busy and I felt bad, but there was honestly no time! Anyways, I uploaded an author's note, which I will continue to post and delete when I can't do a chapter when I should, so there is no need to review on that :D**

 **RR:**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yes, I am so sorry I didn't, but I will definitely try to stay on schedule in the future! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TinyAlicorn: Oh hey, I remember you XD Not in a creepy way, but I remember your review :D Yes, when Grady freaks out it is so funny! Thank you so much for reviewing and helping and being an awesome person! I can't wait to do the FITZ POV TOO!**

 **Haven-Field06: Thanks so much! It will go on for quite a while, though perhaps not** _ **forever**_ **. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Evil golden hair demon sounded so bad to me so I meant to fix it but I kind of forgot. Glad you liked it! Yes, most likely Sophie will pick Fitz, I think :D Glad you actually noticed the title, unlike some other people :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I hope my next chapters are just as good.**

 **SkyBlue22: Yes, I feel as if Tam has been neglected, so I decided to give him a more complicated character when dealing with Sophie's love life. He's basically the only guy not in love with her, so I used that to my advantage. Yes, Edaline does need to help Grady to calm down, doesn't she? I'm glad to know that you check in daily. That makes me feel so good!**

 **hello: I'm glad you loved the nickname. I just made it up out of nowhere and meant to change it but I forgot. :D I'm not sure about my ending ships yet at the moment… Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Thanks as well for liking the nickname. Like I've said already, I made up that nickname out of the top of my head and meant to change it, but I forgot. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Keeperofthelostcities22: Thanks so much! I love hearing things like what you said, vain as I am XD YES TEAM FITZ FOREVER! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Smiles: Sophitz relates to Aladdin sometimes, you know? Yes! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AngelFox997: Yes, someday everyone will be happy… maybe. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I know, I am so sorry for not updating like I said I would, and I will try to do better! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Dust Bunny: This is to all of your reviews… Really? I LOVE READING MUSHY STUFF AND WRITING IT AS WELL :D… it's ok, just read through it slowly… or you can skip it… ok, please don't cry! I hate it when people cry because of my writing… yes, I have found that people make my writing relate to some Disney show :D… Linh and Sophie do need to talk more, don't they?... that's awesome that my writing gives you a reaction XD… No! Is my writing that confusing?... Did you really skip the Chapter 17… Yay, you got caught up! Thanks for reviewing! And don't judge the author notes :D**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! I love to hear those types of things! Yes, SOPHITZ FOREVER!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I'm glad you understand. Thanks for reviewing again!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Thanks for understanding!**

 **Ellie: Thanks so much for taking my advice and liking this story! Yeah, stories always need drama! Remember the title! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: Thanks so much for understanding and reviewing! Yes, I tried my best to be unbiased, which was pretty hard… Thanks so much for constantly reviewing! I think you were actually my first reviewing and I LOVE YOU FOR THAT! Not in a creepy way, btw. Yes, I try to update more frequently nowadays.. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cress070: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review just about made my day! Shipping Fitz with yourself is definitely normal; I've done it so many times! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **OK, so that took me about 30 minutes! WOW! Three whole pages of reviews! I love you all so much and I will literally try my best to never let it get so late again!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **#1 Keeperofthelostcities22! Thank you for reviewing for the first time! I love your review! It was so sweet and I hope you plan to continue reading!**

 **#2** **Dust Bunny! Thank you for constantly reviewing and leaving such nice compliments!**

 **#3** **Cress070** **! Thank you for being a first-time reviewing and making your review so incredibly nice and amazing!**

 **9 more reviews for the next shoutout!**

 **Here we go!**

Sophie braced for the inevitable cries and shouts as Alden and Della came rushing in, hurriedly, with stricken and worried looks on their faces and rather impatient postures.

"Oh my God, Sophie!" Della shrieked. Both of them sat down at the edge of Sophie's bed. "Sophie, my darling. Do you know how long you made us wait?"

Alden sighed. "Not that it truly offends us, seeing as we're just random people and you wanted to see your friends and parents first, but we really wanted to see you!" Alden added, his face scanning Sophie's for any signs of something wrong.

Sophie looked down guiltily. "Sorry guys. My friends all wanted to see me first, and then my parents had to come before they went berserk… well! You're seeing me now!" She smiled brightly but winced in pain at the action.

"Sophie! Oh, Sophie!" Della sobbed. She leaned over and hugged her tightly. Sophie looked over at her, surprise registering as she saw the tears that were running down the woman's face.

"Please. Don't cry, Della! I'm fine!" Sophie said. "I promise I'm okay."

"No, you don't understand. I'm so sorry! I was just so worried about you! I heard what happened from Fitz. My son is in big trouble." Della murmured. Alden nodded along with her almost angrily, the angriest Sophie had seen him in a long time, and added for emphasis,

" _BIG_ trouble." He shook his head and looked as if he were gearing up for battle.

Sophie did her best to argue against them. "No, guys! It wasn't Fitz's fault!" She stopped. She was going to tell the truth. "I mean, maybe it kind of was, but this," she gestured to herself, "this only happened because I've been under a lot of stress and I just couldn't handle everything happening all at once, you know?"

Alden shook his head. "No matter what you say, Sophie, I know the truth. The real cause of all this. That stress was caused by my son and his stupidity in today's actions."

Sophie honestly couldn't argue with that, both because it was true and because she didn't have the physical strength. Ever since Fitz had come out and told her he liked her, she had been so worried and stressed out. She really hadn't expected it to come down to this, though.

Della said, with a lot fewer tears, much to Sophie's relief, "Okay, I've calmed down now. I made Fitz tell us what happened and I just can't believe how strong you are! Wow. Are you sure you're okay?" She seemed unbelieving as if Sophie couldn't possibly be all right after everything that had occurred.

Sophie nodded, "Yes! Della, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little… tired is all." Sophie said in reassurance. Sophie said, "I just want to go to sleep. I promise I'll be okay if I just get a little rest."

Della and Alden nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you do that. A little rest will do you good. And we'll leave you to it. We'd like to go punish our son." They stood up and walked towards the door.

Sophie tried to shake her head at them, telling them that it was unneeded, but she was already slipping away into sleep, slowly…

The last thing she heard was the door shut softly and the soft murmur of voices retreating down the stairs outside.

Sophie woke up groggily with a start. "Ughh," she mumbled. Wow. She was so _awake_. She stretched her arms and felt no pain. That was strange. That medication must have done its job well. Or maybe it was just the sleep.

Wait, was she still dreaming? Sophie pinched her arm but nothing happened. This meant she was most definitely awake. Besides, you couldn't feel this alive, this alert, in a dream. And this was the most active Sophie had ever felt. Maybe it was the drugs.

She moved out of bed, found her slippers with her cold feet, and crossed the room and opened her door. She peeked her head out. The house was cold and empty. She didn't hear anything, but Grady and Edaline had to be somewhere in the house. They wouldn't just leave her alone. Not after all of this…

She yawned. She walked down the stairs, not looking where she was going…

And tripped over something.

Or someone. She gasped in surprise and looked down at her feet. Sophie sighed in relief when she saw it was just Keefe. He was awake now and stretching as he yawned.

"Hey, Keefe. What are you still doing here?" Sophie asked, taking a seat on the step above him as he stared up at her with his blue eyes.

Keefe grinned. "What did you think? That I would just leave you? I'm offended, Foster." At least he seemed to be back to his old self. He went on, "Everyone's here. We wouldn't just go without knowing that you were actually okay! We're your friends!" He shook his head at her as if surprised that she didn't know already.

Sophie shook her head at him. "Thanks! I think. But you didn't need to stay. I told you earlier, I'm fine!"

Keefe said, smirking, "Foster, we know you. You _always_ say that, especially when you're the exact opposite of fine. You know, we know a lot more about you than you would think. Besides, we had nothing else to do, so why shouldn't we stay here? If there was something to do… then maybe that would be a different story."

Sophie gasped and mock-smacked Keefe. "How dare you? You would leave dear old me behind like that? The least you could do is invite me along." She grinned.

He snickered. "Just kidding, Foster." He stared at her until it got awkward.

Sophie cleared her throat, ruining the moment, and said, "So where's everyone else at? You said everyone's here."

Keefe shrugged. "Who knows? I mean, if you were wondering about a certain someone, Fitz is in the guest room." He said it without an ounce of emotion, good or bad. Sophie didn't know how to analyze the situation. Keefe was amazing at hiding things from everyone, including his friends, much to Sophie's annoyance.

Sophie stood up. "Well, then, I'm going to go find him, if that's okay." Keefe nodded and waved her along. Sophie walked back upstairs and knocked on the guest room door. She heard no response and decided Fitz must be sleeping or he wasn't in there and Keefe had lied. She debated between opening the door or walking away and leaving it alone. After a minute, she decided to go ahead and she opened the door...

To Fitz and Linh passionately kissing on the guest room bed.

Sophie slammed the door closed. That was a dream. It had to be. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and opened the door again. It wasn't a dream. Linh indeed was there, looking flustered, her cheeks stained red and her lips swollen, and Fitz was looking embarrassed and angry, his hair mussed and his eyes bright. She could tell that he was a little bit scared to see her too.

"Sophie. Hey," he said stonily.

"Hi," she said, stiffly. She stared for a moment longer and she couldn't handle it anymore.

She walked out of the room.

"Sophie!" She heard Fitz's clear sharp voice calling after her. She didn't turn around, but he ran after her and grabbed her shoulder with his hand. She shook him off coldly and spun around to see Fitz's hurt and scared face. He looked bewildered.

"Sophie. What did you see?" Fitz asked cautiously.

Sophie scoffed. "How can you not know? Were you and Linh really that lost in making out that you didn't notice me opening the damn door?" Sophie asked angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Sophie…" For once, Fitz was at a loss for words. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sophie shook her head. "You know what? Sorry isn't going to work for me anymore. Not this time. Is this your revenge for me kissing Keefe? Because it didn't really mean that much to me, okay? It was an experiment and I was angry at you. But now… I don't know. God, I can't trust you anymore. I thought that I would always be able to trust _you_ , you of all people, the boy who introduced me to this world! But no. It seems I was mistaken. Can I ever even trust you again? I don't know why I even put up with you sometimes. You've failed me so many times, in so many different ways, and on top of all that, I wasn't even angry at you. You didn't do this in retaliation. You just don't care about my feelings. You think it's okay to just play with a girl like that, to treat us like your toys that you can play with until you get tired of us and just dump us off somewhere. And how could you when I'm _sick_? Huh? Okay, Fitz. Fine. If you want to do it your way, then I'm good with that. My final Match is going to be Keefe, by the way. I thought it could have been you, I really did. I was all prepared to go apologize just now and tell you how I really felt. But after this, just no. Go ahead and pick Linh. It doesn't hurt me, okay? Nothing you can do or say will ever hurt me again. You are dead to me." Sophie didn't even know what she was saying anymore. She could hardly breathe. Fitz just took it all, standing there in the hallway with his eyes closed. When he realizes she was done, he opened his eyes.

Fitz said softly, "Sophie. How do you feel about me? What were you going to tell me?"

Sophie shook her head, dumbfounded at his lack of feelings. "Just drop it, okay? Go back to Linh and play with her some more. I'm done with you." But still, she stood there.

Fitz tried again. "Sophie. I promise you. We were just… kissing. Linh was so sad, okay? I was just trying to cheer her up!"

"Yeah, but you could have just hugged her and bought her some flowers or something instead of _kissing_ her when you know you were with me! Like, I can't even believe this. Did you forget all about me? Call me selfish but the least you could've done was break up with me first!"

"Sophie. Were we ever together?" Fitz asked coldly, the emotion and determination dying out of his eyes. "I can't even believe you, Sophie. You are so unfair. You go ahead and kiss Keefe all you want, but I can't help Linh out? I didn't know where we stand and I still don't. So you shouldn't be mad at me for trying to do the right thing to a girl for once. You go ahead and do your slimy tricks with Keefe but suddenly it's not okay for me? How is that fair? Huh? How is that at all what you can call _fair_?"

"HOW IS LIFE FAIR?" Sophie screamed. "I hate you! You're such a dick! I can't believe I ever thought I felt something for you. You're nothing but a low, dirty, scumbag who shouldn't have even been born! Why don't you just go back to Linh and just leave me alone! Forever! I never want to see your rotten face again!" Now she sounded stupid but she kept at it.

Fitz looked scared at the finality of her words, but he just said, "Fine. We're over then."

"Oh, I thought we weren't ever together," Sophie said snarkily, knowing she shouldn't, knowing she was just egging him on. Fitz's face hardened.

"Fine. We're done. Don't speak to me anymore. Don't come running back to me when Keefe breaks your heart. Remember: we never existed in the first place. That was all _fake_. Just a _dream_. Okay! Are you happy now?"

Fitz stormed off angrily, back to the guest room where Sophie could hear Linh's sobs, clenching his fists at his sides. Sophie turned back to her room and plunged down on her bed. "I hate you!" she yelled into her pillow, crying and yelling out every horrific word that she could think of.

 **Yeah, so that was that. That literally came out of nowhere! PLEASE DO NOT WORRY. REMEMBER THE TITLE. ALSO, PLEASE DO NOT SEND HATE AND DO NOT SAY "I HATE YOU, YOU KILLED ME, HOW COULD YOU" or things like that. Because it's my story and I can write what I want to write. Please leave a nice review! Thanks!**


	22. Blow Off

**Hey guys! So today I am planning to update this story and Unlikely Matches, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: OMG OMG OMG. I cannot believe that I have been spelling your name wrong this whole entire time. Well, typing it wrong, not spelling. Why didn't you say anything? I am SO sorry! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Mystery1244: I know, but I'm trying to prolong this story as much as I can. Remember the title. Thanks for revewing!**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: It's ok. Just read it and it will be over and concluded and done. :D Thanks for reviewing**

 **Smiles: Yes, I did have the guts to do that, though it took a lot of courage. I was quite scared at what people would say, but please just remember the title! Your inferences are really good… I honestly don't know what's going to happen next! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **booksaremylife: Yup. It's funny you used that wording since it's an inside joke with me and friends :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AngelFox997: Yes, it will happen one day… Just wait and read on! YES that should be a real hashtag. #REMEMBERTHETITLE**

 **OMG: Yeah, I get so distracted by FanFiction when trying to do work :D Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Percy. : Nope, as long as it's not actual hate mail/reviews that would make someone feel really bad. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BookMagus: YES REMEMBER THE TITLE, Thanks for remembering! Yes, I can't quite capture the adult's personalities… yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: Yes, I ship both of them too, to be honest, but I think I like Sophitz just a tad bit more. Thanks!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Litz is an okay ship for me. I mean, I don't hate it. Linh just seems to innocent. Thanks so much for reviewing as usual!**

 **Sophitz forever: Ok, ok, ok. Nothing bad is going to happen. Remember the title. Thanks for such a nice review. Or reviews. Thanks!**

 **Keeperofthelostcities22: It's ok. Thanks for liking the story! I love your review!**

 **Guest: It's ok... Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks for reviewing and I LOVE THE HASHTAG!**

 **Two more reviews for the next shoutout!**

 **Long chapter today… maybe.**

Sophie didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to deal with this? She needed her friends, but who knew where Biana was? Linh was… oh, she was going to just have to get even with her… somehow.

Sophie's head hurt again, but she ignored it. She sat up on her bed. She knew she was being silly and absurd. She wiped her eyes and walked over to her vanity table and applied some makeup. She almost never wore makeup, but at the moment, she really needed something to do.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes again. She knew that it was stupid after just applying makeup but she couldn't care less. She opened her door and walked down the hall to the guest room. She listened inside, but she couldn't hear anything. She sighed and walked back downstairs…

And stumbled over Keefe. Again.

He was sitting on the bottom step and was gazing off into space. Sophie wasn't even sure if he had noticed her yet. She sat down on the step next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat and Keefe looked at her.

"Did you find Fitz?" he asked.

Sophie nodded. "I wish I hadn't though."

Keefe looked at Sophie. "Why not?"

"He was… doing something he shouldn't have done. And we got into a fight and apparently we were never together or something and life just _sucks_." Sophie looked up at Keefe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pile all of that on you."

Keefe shook his head. "It's ok. I'm always going to be here for you, you know, Sophie." He was dead serious; he had used her real name.

Sophie nodded. "I know… I just wish… I just wish my life was better."

Keefe said, "Doesn't everybody? Foster, I've got to admit, you've had a pretty bad life. But so have I and so has Fitz and Biana and Linh and Tam and Dex. And everyone. Sometimes it sucks, but we need to learn to deal with it. You know?"

Sophie started to cry. Her mascara was starting to run. "But I thought he loved me. I really did."

Keefe sighed. "Fitz's a jerk. He's a big asshat."

 _Asshat_? Sophie would have giggled if this wasn't so serious.

Keefe smiled half-heartedly, but instantly turned back to serious mode.. "Sophie, Fitz has… issues. Ok? I've known Fitz his whole life, and he's… a player."

Sophie said, "And you aren't?"

Keefe said, "I admit it, I am, but still. Fitz is too and you've got to deal with it. He just wants to try new stuff out, ok? It's nothing personal against you. Ok? Just because he's kissing Linh instead of you doesn't mean anything."

Sophie nodded… and then turned to look at Keefe. "How did you know Linh was up there and how did you know they were _kissing_?"

Keefe blushed. "Well, um, that's what you said…"

"I didn't say anything about that. At all. Keefe, did you do this on purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Keefe tried to look confident but his voice quavered.

"Did you try to set up Fitz and Linh and then tell me so I would be angry and come to you and you could force me to be with you instead?" Sophie's voice was getting higher and higher. She was so angry.

"No!"

"Oh, don't lie to me, Keefe."

"Fine. I did. Kind of. I told Fitz that Linh was feeling down because she liked me and I rejected her, ok?"

"You said that? About Linh? Why would you do something like that? Linh is just an innocent person. And Keefe, let me just say, she doesn't like you. Ok? She doesn't." Sophie put as much malice into the words as she could.

Keefe looked hurt. "Sophie, I didn't mean it. I just said anything to make Fitz go after her. Instead of you. So then I saw Linh and I told her that Fitz was feeling down about your… illness and I told Linh to go up." He looked down. "I'm sorry. But honestly, Sophie. It wasn't all me. I mean, I didn't tell them to make out."

Sophie had to admit that Keefe was right. They had done that all on their own.

"I just wanted you, Sophie. Ok?"

Sophie shook her head. "You could have _asked_ me!"

Keefe said, "Yeah, sure. Fitz was always in the picture, wasn't he? He was always before me. What is it about Fitz that makes him attract gaggles of girls that I wish were all mine?"

Sophie said angrily, "He's a gentleman compared to you, Keefe. Fitz wouldn't stoop so low as to set you up with… with… Biana!"

Keefe looked confused. "When did Biana come into the picture? She's with Tam."

"Yeah, but you should have known that you were always her first choice. She even admitted it and you just blew her off. Saying that you loved her to us but never telling _her_. And now it's too late. Too bad, Keefe. You're living in a world where you're all alone and there's never going to be a girl by your side. Ok? Because I don't want you, ok? And neither does Biana and neither does Linh! Sure, go ahead and try to hook up with some random girls from Fitz's gaggle, but what will that do for you? Nothing! Because in the end, they're going to figure out who you really are and what you really would do and they're going to dump you. And you're going to be all alone for the rest of your whole freaking life! Ok? So give up! Just give up! You're never going to be better than Fitz! Not ever!" Sophie screamed with malice and emotion. Her eyes were fiery, she knew, and her emotions must have been _crazy_. Keefe looked so hurt and sick.

"You know what, Foster? You're nothing that I thought you were." He walked away, his back slumped and his eyes watery.

"Oh yeah? Neither were you!" Sophie yelled back. As soon as Keefe was gone, Sophie sank down onto the step. What had she done? Her friendship with Keefe would never be the same again. Why couldn't she just ever shut up?

The next day, Keefe didn't even look at Sophie. Neither did Fitz. Both of them gave her the cold shoulder, as well as to each other. Linh also didn't look at Sophie, knowing that she would be in trouble. Biana and Tam didn't even bother to show up. Who knew what they were doing or where they were? Today was supposed to be the day when they were going to speak to the Council, and they weren't even there.

Sophie walked around all day like a ghost. She heard nothing and saw nothing. When the Council sent a message saying to get ready, Sophie dragged on her best dress, red of course, and did her hair as best as she could. She walked downstairs and waited on the sofa for the Council to come.

When they came, she forced herself back to the present. This was her time… her time to shine. She was going to tell the Council…

She didn't know. She didn't know what she was going to say at _all_. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Sophie bounded to the door, cutting off Councillor Emery mid-sentence. Biana and Tam were at the door, Biana's hair messed up, and lipstick on Tam's face. Sophie sighed and gestured for them to come inside.

Tam hurriedly tried to clean up when he saw the Council. Biana readjusted her hair and smoothed her wrinkled dress.

The Council made a speech that Sophie heard nothing of. Then Councillor Emery said,

"Now it is time for you to make your decisions." A silence swept across the room. Biana said,

"I'll go first. I choose Tam Song with all of my heart."

The Councillors recorded this and said, "Very well. We are glad to see that you have made such a great choice." Their voices sounded fake and rehearsed, which they probably were.

No one else spoke up. Dex said,

"Well… I guess I have to choose Dina Harber. She's not here at the moment, but she was on my list." The Councillors wrote that down and said that same speech. Councillor Emery turned to Sophie.

"Ms. Foster? What about you?"

Sophie opened her mouth.


	23. Step Down

**Hey guys! So I know this is WAY overdue, and I'm so sorry! Basically, I was feeling sick for the past three days and yesterday I volunteered for community service for my school for about 12 hours so it's been SO busy.**

 **Anyways, I am sorry so here we go.**

 **RR**

 **Sophitz forever: It's ok. Remember the title! PLEASE**

 **Guest: Remember the title. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **booksaremylife: I know, I left it at a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Thanks! I'm glad this came off as drama. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Yup, I had to use something and yes, Fitz does seem like a player :D Thanks for the hashtag!**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: Yes, I left it on a cliffhanger. How else would I get people to continue reading? Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH right back! Thanks!**

 **Glittery-Icecream: Yeah, I do want Keefe to pick Biana, but he can't. She's taken. And I don't like Keefe and Sophie together. And Dex and Linh… nah. I like Finh if I had to choose someone for Linh. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Keeperofthelostcities22: Yes, Sophie deserves some sympathy. We can't really blame Keefe, though. Not really. Yes, I still love Fitz! Remember the title!**

 **Smiles: Yes, I'm so glad that you guessed it! You really are an intuitive smart reader! Yup, Keefe just got wrecked! Yes, I** _ **had**_ **to put in a cliffhanger XD**

 **Red Roses1000: Cool! Vacation… sounds so fun! Yup, I'm glad you remembered the title! Yup, I do plan to end this soon, but keep reading! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Yay! You'll get more in just a few minutes!**

 **AngelFox997: YES THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HASHTAG! I will update sooner, I promise! Sorry! Thanks for being so awesome! Did you read the reviews? I sometimes do that! :D Thanks for reviewing so much!**

 **alichesswondr88: You can ask questions! Thanks for the hashtag and reviews!**

 **Sophitz forever: Yes, I do plan to update sooner :D**

 **BSG: Sorry for not updating sooner. Haha, I'm always too lazy to sign in, especially when I'm on my phone!**

 **koko: I like the name! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BookMagus: I love writing and reading cliffhangers :D They just add so much suspense! Yup, I tried to switch things up. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yes, I think I changed that. Did I not? I thought I did! I will!**

 **Biana Vacker: Thanks! I try to make it as amazing as I can :D YES IT WILL! Thanks!**

 **twinkletoestbh: Biana is fine. And it wasn't that sad, right? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Sophitz forever! Thanks for always reviewing and being so nice!**

 **Red Roses1000: Thanks for constantly reviewing and being awesome!**

 **BookMagus: You're relatively new and you've always been nice!**

 **9 more reviews for next shoutout!**

 **About 300 more views to reach 20,000!**

 **And PLEASE review this hashtag, seen first by AngelFox997: #REMEMBERTHETITLE. If you comment that, you have a bigger chance of a shoutout and I will love you!**

 **Here we go!**

Sophie's brain was a whirlwind of activity and thoughts. She looked up again to see the twelve pairs of piercing blue eyes staring back at her, waiting for her response. Emery tapped his fingers against his robes in a very un-Councillor-like move.

She knew she had to say something so she cleared her throat and opened her mouth, not quite sure what was going to come out of it. "I—"

She was cut off by Keefe, who jumped in. "With all due respect, Sirs and Madams, I would like to make my decision next, if I could." He waited for the nod of permission. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief and sent a telepathic thank you to Keefe who nodded imperceptibly. "I would like—"

Fitz came over, his voice loud and clear. "Keefe, you are not fit to choose for yourself before me. Therefore, I would like to make _my_ decision and then you can go and make yours." The Council looked uncertain, a strange look on their regal faces, but nodded, giving their approval to Fitz who took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I choose Sophie Elizabeth Foster." Sophie breathed in a sharp breath and Linh gave a cry of surprise and, a tear rolling down her face though she swept it away quickly. Sophie felt oddly bad for her, and also angry at Fitz for being such a player and toying with sp many girls' hearts.

Keefe cleared his throat. "Excuse me, _Fitz_ , but my decision was Sophie Foster. And I'm going to get her, too. She _hates_ you." He smirked. Not the time for that. Sophie sighed and closed her eyes, wishing everything around her would disappear.

Fitz said, rolling his eyes, "Um, she hates you too."

Keefe retorted, "And what about Linh? You're going to leave her all alone?"

"She doesn't love me. Remember how you said you blew her off when she asked _you_ out?" Fitz asked, crossing his arms.

Linh gasped. "When did that ever happen?" Linh looked confused, and Fitz soon followed suit, realizing that what he had believed about his best friend was false. Keefe responded, shaking his head,

"You're so clueless sometimes, Fitz. It was kind of obvious that that was a lie," Keefe said mockingly, rolling his eyes. Linh cried harder and Sophie just stood there dumbly, following the Council's figures, who were confused and unsure what to do in the situation.

Councillor Emery spoke up finally. "Miss Foster, what would _you_ like to do? Who do you choose?"

Sophie's world shattered in front of her eyes. How could she make a decision now? She looked into the faces of Keefe Sencen and Fitz Vacker. Both of them after the same girl, only one of them ending up with that girl.

"I-I- choose Ke- Fi- I don't know." Sophie sighed. "With all due respect, I don't want either of them. What can I say to them, when I know one of them will end up hurt and alone and hate me? Both of them are my closest friends, no matter what has happened in the last couple of days, and I can't choose between them. So please, don't put this burden on me." Sophie implored to the twelve Councillors, "Aren't you supposed to be the Council? Aren't you supposed to decide this kind of stuff?" Sophie asked indignantly and also nervously. She wasn't supposed to speak to the Council like this. "Also, aren't we all a little young? I mean, don't elves end up deciding after a few centuries or so? Right? So why should we decide now? Everyone else gets a lot more time, right?"

"Well, that is correct, but in your cases, we would like things to happen a little earlier," Councillor Emery said.

"Why? Why should we have different circumstances from everyone else out of the entire elvin population?" Sophie asked. "What did we ever do to make this happen?"

"I.. I can't answer that. It's... very hard to explain." The Councillors nodded along with their leader.

Sophie crossed her arms in an effort to look defiant. "If you can't give a reason, then why should I give an answer? Why should anyone give an answer to _you_ when you can't come up with a legitimate reason to your doings? You're just doing this to punish us for something that we don't even know what we did, right? What? We're too powerful just because we defeated the Neverseen as _kids_ and you want us to all pair off and be married so that we can't take your places as Councillors one day because of our power? Are you scared of us, some _teenagers_ who deserve to have more time than this to make lifelong decisions?" Sophie yelled. Her voice escalated and she was getting more scared but she kept on. She had always been taught to stand up for what she believed in and now was the time to listen to those words.

Councillor Oralie spoke up, her gentle voice firm. "Emery... they deserve the truth." Bronte and some random Councillor Sophie didn't know nodded along with her.

Councillor Emery's eyes were cold, like blue ice. They pierced into Sophie's and stayed there. "Fine. You want to know the truth? Fine. I'll give you the truth. The truth is, you're absolutely right. We know of your power, despite being _teenagers_." He said this mockingly and Sophie couldn't help but flinch. "This group of young, immature, undeveloped _children_ defeated the Neverseen, a horrible evil group that we denied knowing anything of, and you seven defeated them, which is something we couldn't have done as _old, wise_ people. We know of your potential and your power and we know that one day, all of you are going to realize that you have the potential of being _more_ , being more powerful than anything our world has ever seen. Then you're going to make your way up and up and up until you achieve the status to be a Councillor and then you will take our places. We're going to be alive and still healthy given our stretched-out lifespans but we're not going to be able to do anything to take back our places. You can't honestly say that you don't know of your own power and potential.

"But if we married you off, Matched you up with other elves that have the same amount of power or elves that people wouldn't think anything of, you all wouldn't be able to take our places since Councillors cannot be married or have any sort of romantic relationship. So why wouldn't we do something to stop you all from ruining us? Why wouldn't we?" Emery paused and surveyed the crowd.

So there it was. There was the ulterior plan, the wicked insanely stupid plan that the Councillors always seemed to have. Sophie sank to the floor, her head in her hands. "We're not going to take your places," she said.

"Oh, you say that now, but one day... you'll realize it," Councillor Emery said in response. "Believe me, I would know."

"How would you know?" Fitz said, his voice cracking at the words and everything that was going on.

Emery sighed. "I... when I was younger." He stopped.

"Go on," Keefe said.

Emery began, "When I was younger, I was a "normal" elf. I wasn't born into the most powerful family, like the Vackers or anything, but my family was wealthy. Money didn't matter but every single person in our family had some sort of ability and we started to build up our status. I always wanted to just be someone who didn't have to be seen by anyone, someone who wouldn't have to talk to other people. But as I got older, I realized the potential I had and I was determined to use it."

Emery continued, "At the time, the head Councillor was a Vacker. His name was Gregory." At the mention of the name, Fitz started.

"Great great great great grandpa Greg! He was a Councillor?" Fitz yelped.

Emery closed his eyes. "Yes. He was. Until I took that role from him.

"I rose to be one of those accomplices who help the Councillors. I was put in charge of Gregory Vacker. I was so mad, because I wanted to _be_ him and he was just there, with his power and status and I was stuck helping him eat his food. So I snuck into his mind, being a Telepath, and broke it.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know I could do that yet, I swear. And when he went insane, they locked him up in Exile and I was just there. Nobody knew what I had done. I have never told anyone except for the other eleven Councillors you see standing next to me. I was powerful and the other Councillors saw that. So they promoted me up to being the head Councillor, never suspecting me," Councillor Emery finished.

"And now, you seven have made me see reason. I should resign my place as Head Councillor. I understand that now." And with that, he left.

Everyone in the room was in shock, excepting the other Councillors. Biana asked cautiously,

"Did you guys already know that? Or did he just lie?"

Oralie nodded. "Yes, Emery had told each of us as we were made Councillors. He made us swear to keep it a secret, and he gave us money and power to make sure we kept his secret. And we did. I always knew it was wrong but I was sure he would hurt me if I told anyone and I would lose my role. Besides, who was there to even tell? He was already the top!" Everyone nodded along.

"I'm sorry," Sophie said.

"Don't be," Oralie answered. "It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it."


	24. Observations

**Hey guys! So I know it's late, but I have nothing else to do… so you know. Why not update?**

 **Anyways, RR**

 **OMG: Yes, so true! Thanks for the review and the hashtag!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: True, but you don't want to be an old maid forever, right? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yup! Thanks for remembering! Thanks for the review!**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: It depends. You're going to have to see :D Thanks!**

 **AngelFox997: Yeah, I sometimes like to read the reviews :D Thanks for such a nice review and the hashtag! OOH, if you get an account, please tell me so I can read your story! I personally ship Tam and Biana but I could live with Keefe and Biana as well.. Thanks so much!**

 **Biana Vacker: Yup, it is pretty intense! Yup, and Sophitz must happen! Thanks for the reviews and the hashtag!**

 **Red Roses1000: I love how you're always so nice and let me take my time :D Thanks for the review and the hashtag!**

 **Smiles: Wow, long review! Thanks! Yeah, it's so hard to decide! Thanks for the hashtag! I have no idea who the old Councillors were, so I guess this is a different set? Thanks so much!**

 **Ellie: Keeper React chapter coming pretty soon! Emery is pretty ancient, so maybe he has a stronger mind? I don't really know.. Yup, I try to make it confusing :D**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I know! I hate when I get behind on my FanFiction! I don't really get the point of puns, but I got it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BookMagus: Yup, thanks so much for the nice review!**

 **Sophitz fan: Thanks for calling it a book :D I love your review!**

 **Guest: Nice review! I don't really see Sophie as a Councillor, but maybe… Who knows? Anyways, thanks!**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **Biana Vacker! You're really nice and I love the name! Thanks!**

 **7 more reviews for next shoutout!**

 **Thanks!**

Sophie and her friends stood in shock and disbelief, the same expression mirrored back and forth between their faces. The Council had left soon after Sophie's outburst and Emery's confession, and now Sophie and her friends were in her room, sitting in a circle and saying a minimal amount about what had happened. It was mainly composed of them staring at the petals of Sophie's carpet.

Sophie traced circles on her carpet with her index finger, making them into spirals and swirls that she would have been proud of, had her mind not been on something else. She gazed off absentmindedly into space, thinking back to everything that had just happened, when she came back to earth and looked at her friends. She started to observe them discreetly, hoping that her friends would help to take her mind off of things.

Dex was sitting crosslegged, fiddling with some sort of machinery that had been in his pocket and was most likely used for awkward moments such as these, looking as absentminded as Sophie had been. His smooth fingers worked quickly and evenly over the gadget that was starting to take shape, and his blue eyes stared down diligently as he worked. He didn't seem to notice Sophie's stares as he kept on shaping the hunk of metal.

Biana was fiddling on the dresser with Sophie's scant amount of makeup, trying on this and that, and creating a whole pile of used makeup remover on Sophie's vanity table. She was painting her nails, and they were becoming a bright red with white stripes and light pink dots. She had also put in purple highlights in her hair, but they seemed to be rubbing off, as they weren't permanent and Biana had barely used the dye.

Sophie turned to look at Keefe, who was running a hand through his blond hair over and over again, mussing up the do, and staring straight at Sophie. Sophie looked away quickly, trying her best not to notice the glint of his eye or the gleam of his teeth or the glow of his hair in the sun that was streaming through Sophie's bedroom window. Keefe looked sad and abysmal, as he turned his attention from her and stared off into space, not really thinking about anything important, or so it seemed. Sophie couldn't really tell; Keefe was quite hard to read at times, which was kind of aggravating when Sophie really thought about it. She wanted to be able to always know what he was thinking, and it was nettling and aggravating that she couldn't always, despite being a telepath.

Tam was softly braiding Linh's hair; Sophie would have laughed, had the moment not been so serious, at Tam's knowledge of braiding. He was so concentrated and focused and the end result was really pretty. Who knew Tam could braid so well? He was also mumbling something under his breath. Sophie strained to hear, but she couldn't hear anything but murmurs of speech. He was most likely quoting something or saying something to Linh.

Linh was humming softly, lost in her thoughts, it seemed, and working on creating a water sculpture in the air. It was really pretty, with swirling tendrils of water droplets encircling a heart with wild spirals throughout. She didn't seem to notice how Sophie was paying attention to her sculpture and went right on with her artwork.

Fitz. He was… drooling.

Sophie did a double-take and looked again. Yup, he was drooling. He wasn't even asleep; no, he was wide-awake, his teal eyes looking with such deep love and longing that it was hard to believe, his teal eyes focused on…

Sophie. Not Linh. Not Linh's water sculpture. Sophie Elizabeth Foster. He was drooling over _Sophie_.

Sophie refused to believe it. He had to have been thinking about some food or Linh or some other girl or _something_. He just happened to have focused his eyes on her while daydreaming, right? Sophie wanted to ask, but she kept watching as Fitz sat there, still staring at her widened eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair, and unlike Keefe, whose running-the-hand-through-the-hair-act was normal, Fitz managed to make it look so romantic and adorable and Sophie couldn't help but watch the chocolate-brown waves of hair fall back perfectly into place as if they were never touched. Sophie wondered if he used some sort of elixir or product in his hair or if it was naturally perfect. She knew Keefe used a ton of stuff to make his hair the way it was but Fitz's hair looked natural. Sophie wanted to touch that hair herself now, feel the softness of it, the smoothness, the fineness, and then she wanted to do more… more… more…

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? Sophie slapped herself.

She hated Fitz! What… the… random curse word! How could she be thinking about this? He wasn't looking at her anymore. He had never been looking at her, Sophie thought. She sighed audibly.

Fitz sat there on the carpet, ever oblivious, still combing his hair with his fingers romantically until…

Biana threw Sophie's brush at him, breaking the silence. "Here. Fitz, your fingers aren't a very good comb." Biana might want to rethink that one, in Sophie's opinion. His fingers were a perfectly fine comb. Fitz came back to life, or maybe he always had been and grabbed the brush. Sophie sighed in disappointment.

Fitz spoke in a lilted voice. "I don't need it." He threw it back at Biana who caught it with a grace Sophie could only dream of having and hurled it back. It hit Fitz in the forehead.

"Ow!" Fitz grabbed the brush and his forehead.

"Serves you right for throwing something at a girl. And your own sister, at that." Biana said. Sophie stifled her laughter as she watched this friendly sibling exchange that had finally broken the silence of the room.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Well, you started it. I was just… thinking… about… someone." Fitz said uncertainly, realizing his sentence mistake all too late.

Biana rolled her eyes right back at her brother. "Yeah, we _all_ know who it was."

Fitz blushed, his face tinting a deep red, and Sophie's heart couldn't help but flip. _She_ didn't know who it was! Who? Biana was so confusing.

Fitz finally sighed and said, "Biana, just shut up and leave me alone." His voice was firm and serious, with a hard edge to it. Biana shut her mouth, though she looked like she wanted to say more.

A snap filled the silence and Dex jumped out of his machinery reverie. Sophie turned to Tam, who had broken a hairband, it seemed.

"Great," he muttered, throwing the ruined thing on the floor. Sophie stood up and crossed the room, grabbing a hairtie from the dresser, and gave it to Tam, who took it gratefully.

"Here. It looks beautiful, by the way," Sophie said. Tam blushed.

"Thanks." He went back to work as Sophie nodded and smiled back.

Grady knocked on the door and said without opening it, "You guys doing okay in there?"

"Yes," everyone said back. Sophie sighed. She waited for Grady to leave before saying,

"Guys, what are we going to do about the Council? Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"Who would we tell?" Biana asked. "The Councillors already know and we can't tell _them_. And they're the highest on the social rank. There wouldn't be anyone to tell." She went back to rifling through Sophie's closet, a new job she had started.

"True. Then what should we do? Nothing?" Sophie asked, flinching as one of her capes hit her in the head. Biana was throwing everything out, it seemed.

"I think we should just leave it for now. If something more comes up, we'll think more about it, but for now, it doesn't really matter," Biana said. "To be honest, it really doesn't concern us. Emery is just crazy." Keefe and Dex nodded in agreement. Fitz, Tam, and Linh did nothing.

Sophie nodded. "Okay. Sure. I can live with that."


	25. The First Day of School

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY. I have been extremely busy and life has been CRAZY. Basically, I had three musical performances, and I had an awards ceremony. I won an Honorable Mention for writing. I also have another awards ceremony, since I won first place in a different contest with over 500 people. THIS IS NOT BRAGGING. I am just stating a fact :D Anyways, I have to get ready for that, since I have to read it out loud/make a speech, etc. And then at school we are doing a "play" that I stupidly asked a big part for, and now I have to memorize lines. On top of that, we have started the CAASPP test. Search it up if you don't know what it is. After you read this chapter. :D**

 **Anyways, so yeah. Please continue to read! I might stop doing review responses, or I might not. Today, I will continue to do that. Also, I do do beta reading, and I can do up to three more people at the moment. I have four people I am reading for, I think :D. PM me if you are interested!**

 **OK..**

 **RR**

 **Smiles: Haha, I didn't really think about that while I was writing. It just came out.. Hahaha, thanks for reviewing! I love a nice review like yours always are!**

 **Red Roses1000: YAS THANKS FOR THE HASHTAG :D Yes, we really are all obsessed with Fitz. I wish he was real :( HAHAHA If there was a statue of that of me I would be like "WHY DO THIS TO ME?". Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Glad to know that you remember the hashtag. Yes, more and more Sophitz up ahead! Hahaha, I don't really like Linh either. Nope, I don't think she was ever a sweet baby bird… Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks for the hashtag! Ha, I always use FanFiction as a way to procrastinate doing homework… but I just spent 3 hours of hw so I deserve this :D I'm not weird. I'm not a nerd. Definitely not. *sarcasm*. Not really :D Ik, hopefully that idea is going to be shown! It sounded interesting! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Thanks for the hashtag, the compliments, and the review! I love you all!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Ha, I have never seen a guy try to braid or tie a ponytail… I kind of want to now so I can laugh so hard and like post it to SnapChat. No I wouldn't be that mean, but still.. It's a good idea. BTW I don't even have SnapChat :(**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: Thanks for the hashtag! Who knew? Tam is a man of many secrets.. Thanks so much for reviewing and being so nice!**

 **BookMagus: Thanks for the hashtag! Yeah, I don't really count Dex either.. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **TinyAlicorn: Did you mean to spell it like that? I like it! Yes, thanks for the review and hashtag!**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: You have the same initials as me XD If you don't like all the Fitz, then this might not be the best story for you… remember the title! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks so much for creating and commenting the hashtag! Hope your story turns out awesome! Tell me when it's published! I didn't think about that, but who knows?**

 **Ellie: Thanks for the hashtag! Ha, I try to add those bits of humor.. That really aren't that funny XD Thanks!**

 **Guest (BookWormElf2021): Yeah, I try not to put too much swear words… if I can help it. Thanks for the hashtag! I will always let my readers know if the story is done or discontinued :D**

 **Biana Song: Thanks for the hashtag and the nice review!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review!**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks for the hashtag! Thanks for such a nice review!**

 **Biana Vacker: Thanks for the hashtag and the nice review! I try to keep everyone's side shown…**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **TinyAlicorn** **: Thanks for the nice reviews! You are awesome awesome awesome!**

 **2 more reviews for another shoutout!**

 **Comment #REMEMBERTHETITLE!**

 **Here we go!**

Biana's groan was almost earth-shattering. Sophie instinctively covered her ears and groaned a bit quieter in response.

"Geez, Biana, what's with the groan?" Sophie mumbled. She had just woken up to the sound of Biana's complaints and she thrust a pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise.

Biana grabbed the pillow from Sophie and smacked her with it. "You know! SCHOOL? There's such a thing known as school, which is basically a torture device for elves to do basically nothing and get detention. Yeah, and you know what? We are being forced back to that very same torture device _tomorrow,_ " Biana said dramatically, gesticulating eagerly. "Yeah, so I can groan, okay? I have the right! I just want one more week of summer!"

Sophie rolled over on her bed. "Biana, school isn't really _that_ bad." She rolled back over.

"You have to be insane to say that," Biana said, rolling her eyes.

Sophie thought about it a bit. "You're right. I am insane," she admitted.

"We know. Or I know," Biana said, grinning.

Sophie whacked her with an eyelash curler that Biana had brought along for their sleepover.

"Okay, school can't be that bad. What's so bad about it? Classes... detention... empty lunch tables... being alone... friends? Nah, not really."

"Hey!" Biana said.

"Just kidding," Sophie grinned. "Anyways, we are both forgetting something very important about school.."

"BOYS," they both said together. They giggled to each other.

Sophie sighed after a moment. "Even boys don't make school any better. Not with all of the Matchmaker things going on. And besides, I can see _my supposed_ "crush" any day I like. Or I used to be able to. I don't even know where I stand in Fitz's mind anymore." Biana smiled sympathetically.

"I could always just ask him. You know he _is_ my brother and we, sadly, live in the same house..." Biana trailed off, waiting for Sophie's answer.

"That would be _so_ awkward and weird," Sophie argued. "Please just don't. I don't really know anymore. I feel as if he only wants to be matched with me so that Keefe won't and he'll win. Whatever game that we are playing."

"That is _so_ not true. I know my own brother better than you, and that's saying something, given all of your secret sharing and telepathy tricks. He likes you, Sophie. He's just using Linh to try to make you jealous. Which has been working, it seems," Biana said, looking at her friend knowingly.

Sophie scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I'm not jealous! I'm glad he's moved on to other... girls... that aren't... me. Nope, you're right again. I _hate_ it." Sophie said, sighing and matching Biana's earlier groan. "Why does life have to be so _hard_?"

"I don't know! I've asked myself the same question a million times and I've gotten negative numerical answers. So yeah. Don't ask me." Biana crossed her arms. "Life just sucks sometimes. But there are the good times too, and that's what we have to live for." She shook her head. "I sound so cheesy."

"You really do," Sophie answered. Her response was a smack on the head with her pillow for the second time.

The next day, Sophie woke up early. She showered quickly and spent about thirty minutes longer than usual picking out an outfit. She finally decided on a really tight blouse that made her look more grown-up, skinny tarpas, or "jeans" in the human world, and a purple cape. She added some faint bluse (blush), marcar (mascara), and lipstick, which was just called lipstick, and tied her hair up into a messy but also pretty bun. Sophie was proud of her outfit. The first day of school was the worst day of choosing clothes because it's your chance to show everyone how you've "glowed-up" over the summer.

She trudged downstairs and sat down in the kitchen. She grabbed some breakfast from Edaline's frying pan, shoveled it into her mouth, and moved to leave.

"Wait!" Edaline called. She and Grady came running out. "Bye, Sophie. Have a great first day."

"MOM. DAD. I'm sixteen!" Sophie groaned. But she hugged them anyway. "Love ya! Gotta go and meet F... Biana!" She had been so close to saying Fitz, but she hadn't. She had stopped herself just in time. Her heart thwanged at the thought of not even being able to say his name anymore.

She leaped into the light and found herself at Foxfire.

It was gorgeous. There was a light show being held with different lights being displayed at random intervals on the school's sturdy walls. Students were milling about, talking to each other, comparing outfits, and checking schedules. Sophie looked around for Biana and waved excitedly when she saw Keefe standing off to the side.

"Heeyyy." Her "hey" was weird but casual. She waited for a response.

Keefe smirked, giving Sophie a full-body once over that made her blush. He has never looked at her like that before. Sophie wasn't sure how she felt to be joining his "gaggle of Girls" as Keefe liked to call it. She decided she shouldn't have worn this particular outfit. "Wow, Foster, we're going all out today?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, grabbing her cape on an effort to conceal her body. "It isn't _that_ much. Just a little makeup and some better clothes."

Keefe stared at her. "Foster. You've got... ummm, curves.." He trailed off and Sophie groaned.

"OKAY? Who cares? I'm a girl. Okay?" Sophie was blushing fiercely and seriously rethinking her outfit choices. Thankfully, Biana came rushing over, breaking the awkward moment.

"Hey, guys! Fitz is somewhere behind me... wow, Sophie. You look... different," Biana said, surveying her outfit and grinning widely in satisfaction and approval. Biana had been ragging on Sophie to get new clothes for years as the styles had changed to more human-like fashion.

"Thanks a lot," Sophie said, knowing she shouldn't have been as extreme. "Guys, it's just some clothes that I don't really wear too much. Because I save it for occasions like the first day of _school_."

"School is an occasion?" Keefe asked, smirking at her.

"Ughh, never mind, you don't get it," Sophie said.

"Okay, then." Keefe turned away and looked for somebody else.

"Guys!" a lilted, accented voice called. Fitz entered the scene and Sophie and Keefe couldn't help but take simultaneous steps backward. Fitz looked amazing. He was wearing some sort of workout tank that really showed off his muscle. He really had been working out like he had said when he was fighting Keefe. Ugh, bad memory. He had paired the tank with long sleek pants and a green cape that matched his eyes.

He stopped, giving Sophie the same once-over Keefe had given her. "Wow, Sophie. You look..."

Sophie held her hand up. "Guys, please don't talk about my clothes. I can just change into PE clothes later on."

"No! It's... nice." Fitz said, breaking off his sentence and turning away. What had he been about to say? Sophie knew she wasn't changing later on.

"Okay, guys. First classes?" Dex asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Dex! When did you get here?" Sophie said, throwing her arms around him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. The sky?" Dex said, turning pink at Sophie's hug.

"Okay? Anyways, what are your classes?"

The group compared classes. Linh and Tam never appeared. "Weird. Bangs Boy isn't here," Keefe remarked as soon as he noticed. "I wonder why."

"Umm, who knows?" Fitz said, itching the back of his head kind of nervously.

"Dude? You okay?" Keefe asked, elbowing Fitz and pulling him off to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Sophie, ya know? I mean, wow. Is she trying to kill us?"

"Yeah, she looks _fine,"_ Keefe grinned. Fitz facepalmed.

"Keefe, that's a human term and it's kind of outdated, I believe."

"Well, I'm bringing it back up to date," Keefe said. "In our world."

The bell rang and the friends split up, heading off to their different classes. Sophie found herself walking by Fitz. "First class?"

"Astronomy."

"Same." Great. How did she get a class with Fitz? He was in a different level...

"I failed last year. So I'm retaking it." Ah, that explained it. "Everything was so crazy and I just couldn't focus. My dad almost killed me. I'm like supposed to be this model student and I guess I failed him." Sophie blew out a breath. This was the first time in a long time that Fitz was talking to her.

Yay. Classes with Fitz. Sophie sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	26. Fitz: Player, Jerk, and Awful Friend

**RR**

 **AngelFox997: Haha, I hate having to do something in front of my crush. I am SUPER unathletic and of course he has to be in my gym class and I have to play him and he gets to watch and laugh at me and try to give me pointers that don't really help and force me to play. He's super nice and thinks I should participate more in PE, so… that's that. But it's super embarrassing anyways since he is SUPER athletic and it isn't even fair. Wow I did not mean to say all of that :D Thanks for the hashtag! Haha, yes, Keefe is a little awkward. Thanks so much and great job! Mine all went well too :D**

 **Guest: I know, I just decided to change things up a little, seeing as this is my own little world and all… thanks for the pointer though**

 **Goldenfriend: Thanks so much for the nice review and the hashtag!**

 **Kotlc-teamfitzphie: Thanks for the hashtag!**

 **Sophitz forever: I'm pretty sure that this is an obvious answer but I definitely like Sophitz better than Sokeefe. I mean, think about the title of my story and what it is basically all about… But thanks for asking and for the hashtag!**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: Haha, thanks so much for both reviews and the hashtag!**

 **Ren: Thanks! SOPHITZ FOREVER**

 **Guest: I will try to update more frequently but I can't promise anything! Thanks for the review!**

 **lolo: I will definitely try to bring more Keefe into the story! Thanks for the nice review!**

 **SOPHITZ LOVER: Yes, I definitely going to continue this story until I say that it is done.. :D**

 **Red Roses1000: Yes, it is really obvious that they like each other. I just wish it was that obvious in real life… *sigh* Thanks for the hashtag and the nice review!**

 **BookMagus: Hahahaha, I didn't really know how to get them into the same class so… I just added that in :D**

 **SHOUTOUTS**

 **Booksaremylife: Thanks for the nice reviews and awesome comments!**

 **Ren: I think you are a first-time reviewer and thanks so much! I'm not completely sure so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **9 more reviews for the next shoutout!**

Sophie walked through the hallways with Fitz for what seemed like forever until they finally reached the astronomy classroom. The Level 6 astronomy teacher was new this year; his name was Sir Farrius and he was a rather young-looking man, despite having a wispy beard and spectacles, from what Sophie had seen when she glimpsed at him at the teachers' ceremony in the morning.

Sophie walked awkwardly beside Fitz, saying nothing and looking straight ahead. There was a strange silence that had never happened between them before, and Sophie couldn't think of anything to say to fill it. It was a relief to finally be inside the classroom and meet the teacher, which was occurring now.

Sir Farrius had a strange, thin, voice, similar to the wispiness of his beard. "Good morning, Sophie Foster. And good morning to you too, Fitzroy Vacker. I'm so delighted to have you in my class. I see from my records that you, Fitzroy Vacker, have failed this class once before." Fitz blushed and shifted uncomfortably next to Sophie. Sir Farrius continued, "I'm sure that you will work harder in this class than you did last year. Fail a class two years in a row will result in being expelled from Elite classes, as well as certain ability sessions. I do hope that that won't be the end result for you." Sir Farrius smiled at Fitz, though it wasn't as warm as Sophie would have thought.

Sir Farrius turned to Sophie, "And as for you, Sophie, I hear that you are 'amazing' at this class. I heard that you have a photographic memory and it helps you in the Universe. I see lots of potential in you and I truly expect good things from you."

This guy was seriously way too polite. What was with the long speeches? And the formality? And how did he know all of this about them?

As more students started pouring in, Sophie noticed that Sir Farrius was ignoring and barely greeting them, which was odd and quite the opposite of what his reaction was to Sophie and Fitz. Sophie concluded that the teacher had researched up on them two, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was the "power and potential" thing that the Council told them about.

As soon as the late bell rang, Sir Farrius slammed the door, shutting up everyone who had been chattering and saying hello to their friends.

"Good morning, class. I am Sir Farrius, as you should know from your schedules. Hopefully, you met me at the morning assembly today, though it may not have been in person. If you have taken a seat, please stand up now. I have assigned seats for everyone. There will be no arguing with my assignations. You have what you have and too bad." He picked up a list from his desk and cleared his throat.

Wasn't 'assignation' the wrong word? Sophie was pretty sure it meant when lovers meet in secret, though she could be wrong. She decided not to say anything.

The room was arranged in pairs. Two desks were stuck together and there were many various pairs around the room in crooked rows. Sir Farrius said, clearing his throat,

"You will sit in pairs of two so that you will always have a partner. If your partner is absent, _I_ will be your replacement partner and trust me, you won't have fun. So I advise you to come to school every day. Also, these are all boy-girl partnerships." Sophie heard various groans around the whole room.

"There are twenty-one students, so we might as well start this off now and get it over with. Oh, and there are no arguments. Your seat is yours and you will not be moved until the end of the term. Over here, we have Jensi Babblos and Marella Redek are partners at Table One." Jensi and Marella walked over to their table, not saying anything. Sophie didn't miss Marella's eye roll though. Jensi, however, was grinning widely at his partner.

"Table Two. We have Valin Harvey and Dina Hart." So that was Dina. Sophie took in her appearance: red hair, blue eyes, slim figure. Sophie could sort of see what Dex saw in her but she wasn't what Sophie would have picked out of a crowd for Dex.

Sophie stopped listening after Table Two. She didn't hear her name, so she tuned everyone out, until she heard "Stina Heks and Fitzroy Vacker." She looked up, sure she had heard Sir Farrius wrong. She almost felt bad for Fitz. He looked at his list when Stina didn't show up. "Wait, is there no Stina in this class?"

A girl with blond hair and braces who Sophie knew as Cara raised her hand. "Sir, she transferred out after she stole your list and found out who her partner was going to be. Apparently, Fitz did something to her and her family."

"Thank you, Cara."

"You're welcome, Sir Farrius," she said, smiling widely.

"Very well, since there is now an even number of students, we must make do with Sophie Foster and Fitzroy Vacker at Table Eighteen." Sir Farrius looked at Sophie. "Unless you can't control yourselves."

That sounded wrong... Sophie blushed and tried to say something but couldn't.

"Sir, we aren't dating. Not anymore," Fitz jumped in before Sophie could argue.

Wow. That was nice. He said it so firmly like it was final and there wasn't anything that Sophie or anyone else could do about it. Sophie tried not to think about it and what it meant. Sir Farrius waited as Sophie slowly made her way to Fitz's and her desk.

After everybody had found their seats and partners, class was officially started. "Ok, we are going to start with an assessment test to see where each of you stand in this class. You may work as partners on the _last_ question only, seeing as that is the hardest. You all know who your partners are so this shouldn't be an issue." He handed out a seventeen-page packet to the class. SEVENTEEN PAGES.

Sophie sighed as she wrote her name and the date. She got started.

It was relatively easy. She had to name stars and find stars and map stars. She also had to explain how the stars worked in the Universe, which was easy. The last question was also easy; it definitely wasn't as hard as Sir Farrius had made it out to be. It was about naming the Forbidden Stars, which Sophie had a lot of experience about. She was confused as to why Sir Farrius wanted the kids to know since they were supposed to be secret but she guessed it was to educate students.

She was about to turn in her test (she was first) when she felt a tap on her arm. She turned and saw a pencil tapping her.

Fitz looked confused. "I don't get problem 83."

"That's not the last problem. The last problem is 100. So I can't help you," Sophie said coldly. She was still stiff about what he had said about them being a has-been earlier.

"Soph, we're friends. You _have_ to help me. You heard what Sir Farrius said about failing a class twice. I'm in a lot of trouble right now."

"Yeah, and so am I. It's mostly caused by someone sitting next to me," Sophie said.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. If only you would listen to me sometimes and stop jumping to conclusions. I have a perfectly logical explanation. You just don't care to listen to it."

"Um, when have you ever tried to talk to me about anything during the past three weeks? You have literally been ignoring me like I have the Plague or something," Sophie said. When she saw Fitz's blank look, she said,

"The Plague is a human disease that killed tons of people. It was highly contagious." Sophie shook her head. "Why am I telling you this? You suck, okay?" She winced at the words. They were so blunt and not like her.

"Look, we're stuck together at the same table for the rest of the year, so you might as well talk to me. We're friends. Think about what we've been through together."

"Yeah, think about it. We've been through so many bad things. Not good, Fitz."

"That's not my fault."

"Not your fault?" Sophie's voice was becoming louder and louder.

"No! Can we talk about this later? Just help me with problem 83!"

"SHHH!" Sir Farrius warned. "Not another peep from Table Eighteen if they can't help each other."

"Now see what you did! Look, I know you don't like me and I know I was stupid to ever think I did, okay? All you do is go around and break girls' hearts and it just isn't cool anymore!" Sophie said.

"Is that seriously what you think of me? You think that I, Fitzroy Avery Vacker, am a freaking _player_?" Fitz said angrily.

Sir Farrius stood up before Sophie could respond. "That's it! Both of you have lunch detention for the next _week_!" Sophie flipped Fitz off and gave her test to Sir Farrius, who grabbed it stiffly and glared at Sophie.

Sophie walked back to her desk and hissed, "All you do is break girls' hearts and ruin peoples' lives and give people detention! Okay? Also, problem 83 is something you should know. We learned it during Second Year! Lastly, I cannot believe that I was ever a part of the stupid band of girls who love _you_ and only end up getting hurt because of your _selfishness_. This," Sophie gestured between her and Fitz, "could never work! You wanna know why? Because you're a jerk who only cares about yourself and all you do is try to make things better for _you_. And I would never marry someone like _that_. I gave you so many chances to improve, I gave you _so_ many opportunities. But you never changed. And you never will." At that, Sophie stood up, timing it just correctly so that the bell rang right as she grabbed her stuff.

The rest of the class was in awe and they dropped their pencils on their half-finished tests as they mumbled and talked amongst themselves. Sophie knew this would be all around the school within the next ten minutes, but she didn't care. The school, especially the Fitz Fangirls, which had become a new club recently, needed to know that Fitz Vacker was a player, a jerk, and an awful friend and that they shouldn't be so hung up on him anymore.

Sophie felt so much anger that she didn't even think to cry or feel any other emotion. When she caught up with Biana, who was walking to Elementalism, which she had with Sophie, she only greeted her. Biana looked at Sophie funny but said nothing, dropping the subject.

Sophie sat through her next two classes like a robot, not really acknowledging what was going on around her. Finally, it was time for lunch. That was both good and bad. Her friends were sure to have heard what had happened during first period by now, and that would be awkward. On the other hand, they were still her friends and at least some of them would side with her and hopefully ice Fitz out from their conversations and their lunch table. She wasn't sure who, but she hoped against hope that someone would care.


	27. Break-Up

**KOTLC Fan 1: Thanks for the hashtag! I'm so glad to hear that I have a supporter like you!**

 **Guest: I know, this is my version of Foxfire, so I wanted to make things a little different. Thanks for the pointer!**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks for the hashtag as always :D You're lucky… my crush is actually in my class and he can just see me miss the goal or the basket or whatever EVERY SINGLE TIME :D**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Thanks for the hashtag and the reivew!**

 **Ellie: Thanks for the hashtag! Yeah, of course you have to be madder at Sophie than Fitz. Fitz is just too awesome XD Thanks so much for being so awesome!**

 **Mystery1244: Thanks for the hashtag! I might actually delete that part… I'm still deciding XD**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks! I'm glad to give you a shoutout! I will try to give more :D**

 **BookMagus: You are definitely right… read the seventh note I put at the top :D Basically, I changed things up a little bit. It may or may not be because I forgot… I haven't read the books in over two years! I only read Lodestar recently and they aren't really at school… Thanks for the critique though!**

 **lovelunalovegood: Thanks for the nice review!**

 **Kotlc-teamfitzphie: Thanks for the nice review! Yeah, Sophie really does have some sass, doesn't she?**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: That is so TRUE! Haha, thanks for pointing that out!**

 **SOPHITZ LOVER: I will always answer comments! Thanks for the nice reviews as well!**

 **JustAPerson: I know… I am trying to change the characters a LITTLE bit but I probably went a little too far… And yes, your comment inspired my first comment at the top :D Thanks for pointing that out! Thanks for the hashtag!**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **JustAPerson: I love how you manage to critique me NICELY, unlike some people in the world… Thanks!**

 **HERE WE GO**

"Sophie!" Biana waved the girl over. "Come sit over here!" Sophie turned around and joined the table, which consisted of Biana, Dex, Linh, and Tam. "We moved here now because the populars took our table," Biana said to Sophie, rolling her eyes.

"Cool." Sophie looked around. "Where's Keefe?"

"He died," Tam said morosely.

"Tam!" Linh shot her twin a look. "Sophie, he's not dead. But he got detention. On the first day of school. He blew something up in whatever his first class was. I heard rumors."

"Oh. Well..." Sophie trailed off, unsure how to respond to that.

"I know, how stupid can he be?" Biana giggled.

"Um. Well. I got detention too. For the rest of the week. Starting tomorrow," Sophie said, looking down and blushing.

"What? You? Sophie Elizabeth Foster? _The Sophie Foster?_ What did you _do_?" Biana shrieked.

"Nothing! I didn't do _anything_ wrong. It was all Fitz's fault!" Sophie exclaimed defensively.

"Fitz? How is he in your class? Wait... is it Astronomy. Or the Universe? Or whatever. He failed last year..." Biana asked. Sophie nodded. "Ah, that explains it."

"So you know how Foxfire has started to do actual classes now instead of one-on-one sessions? Well, Professor Farrius clearly has no idea what to do with so many people at once so he partnered us up and gave us a test. Anyways, he tried to cheat on the test and then we got into this big fight and the teacher got mad at us and we both got detention for the rest of the week," Sophie admitted.

"Wow. Wonderboy got detention." Dex whistled loudly. "That's... kind of _amazing_!" Biana slapped Dex. "Ow! It's amazing! How is it my fault?"

Biana sighed and wisely kept her mouth closed. "Do you know what you have to do for detention? Keefe supposedly has to iron all of Lady Hara's capes. And she has _hundreds_." Biana said. Lady Hara was the new headmaster. "And apparently it sucks. Because if there's one wrinkle, they have to reiron all of them."

"How would you know all of this, Biana?" Tam asked.

"I heard around. Besides, I talked to Keefe on the way to lunch," Biana said sweetly. "He told me all about it."

"Biana, I don't know what I have to do. But I would rather iron her capes than do the ballroom dancing thing again with the Greasy Boys. That was _terrible_." Sophie shuddered. "You don't understand how bad that was."

"Actually... that sounds _amazing_." Biana shrieked all of a sudden in Sophie's ear.

"OW! Biana! Could you like not scream into my _ear_?" Sophie yelped. "Also, how is that amazing? Did you hear anything I just said? They were _greasy_. And Valin had a ball of spit on the side of his mouth the whole time. And their palms were all sweaty. Not to mention they smelled bad. And looked bad. And—"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But hear me out," Biana said. "I have an amazing idea!"

"Fine." Sophie agreed reluctantly, dragging out the syllable.

"Think about it! We should host a ballroom dance at Foxfire! You know... the thing that you showed me from the human world, back when we were fifteen and Keefe didn't know how to dance..."

Sophie nodded. "I remember. Cotillion?"

"Yeah! But we should have a big one! We could invite every elf in the Lost Cities! Young, old, middle-aged... maybe not the babies. But still! It would be awesome! We could have couples go together, or people could go with their friends..." Biana trailed off, a delighted look on her face. "And of course if we are single but want to go as couples, we would have to get a guy to ask us... and we could dress up and wear makeup for the first time ever and do our hair and have SO much fun!"

Sophie grimaced. "Biana, don't you understand? Ballroom dancing equals pain and torture, not fun."

"I seriously doubt that. Doesn't it sound so romantic? Dimmed lights, an empty floor, me and Keefe dancing around together with my skirts swishing and his blond hair glinting..." Biana sighed.

Sophie had to admit that it _did_ sound interesting and maybe romantic but... there was something much more important going through her head.

"Biana! Who ever said you would go with Keefe?" Sophie shouted.

"I would!" Biana said.

"What about _TAM_? YOUR MATCH?"

Tam was glowering at the table. "Yeah, what about _ME_?"

"I... ummm... was just thinking... dreaming... no..." Biana looked flustered and her eyes were shiny with held-back tears. "Tam... I didn't mean it. I just have always _had_ that dream and I was living in the past for a moment there... of course I would go with you! You're mine and we love each other. I promise I just made a mistake. I didn't mean it."

Tam tried to stifle his hurt as he said, "Biana. This has gone on long enough. You don't love me. You think you do but you don't. You still have feelings for Keefe. I know it's true. Don't bother denying it. I'll go tell the Matchmakers that we have changed our decisions," Tam said stonily, but with no real emotion.

"Tam! No! I love you! Only you! I don't love Keefe! I didn't mean that! I meant to say you! You, with your glinting SILVER hair!" Biana screamed. "Don't leave me! I love you!" She was beyond desperation and had crossed the line to manic insanity and she was causing a scene in the cafeteria. Sophie looked nervously around at all of the stares.

"Biana. It's fine. Go seek out Keefe. I'll just... stand here and wait." Tam finished half-heartedly, trying to blink back tears. Biana was already crying and she didn't move.

"Tam! I want you and only you!" Biana shrieked. "Please!"

"Tam, she didn't mean it," Linh tried to reassure Tam, but he pushed her away.

"Biana, you're free! I just gave you your freedom. Just go. Don't come back when he breaks your frickin heart." Tam stalked away.

Sophie was frozen, watching Biana cry dirty, hot tears. She wanted to comfort her but what could she say? Both she and her best friend were basically going through the same problem. Why couldn't relationships just stay good forever without any fights or complications? Was that so much to ask?

"Biana. I really like the idea of the dance," Linh said gently. "I'll talk to my idiot of a brother and try to reason with him. He'll come back, I promise."

"Don't promise things you can't do," Biana said brokenly.

"I'll try. That much I can promise then," Linh said softly. "He's just sad. Or mad. Or jealous."

"I didn't mean it! I just thought of Keefe at the moment because it was always a CHILDHOOD fantasy! Not one for now! I was just thinking of back then and I didn't mean it! Why does he say I did? I didn't do anything?" Biana wailed, crying more and more every second. Sophie secretly had to admit that she was more on Tam's side but she comforted her best friend anyway.

"Biana, let's start planning that dance," Sophie said, trying to comfort her best friend. "Come on... it sounds awesome like you said! And even if you don't have a partner, and I'm not saying you won't, neither will I!"

"Thanks, Soph. But my brother will come around. Tam won't." Biana sniffled again.

Sophie doubted that and thought more of the opposite but she didn't say anything, unsure if it would help matters anymore.

"Biana, you're a beautiful girl. As soon as people hear about the dance, elves will be lining up around the whole city trying to ask you!" Sophie said, knowing it was the truth, especially if Tam really did revoke their Match.

"No they won't. They'll be asking _you_. You, Sophie. You are the girl who defeated the Neverseen. The girl who did everything to save our world. The girl who managed to protect an entire world. The one from the Forbidden Cities. The one who's different but in a good way. The one with the brown eyes and the fifty million special abilities. Nobody's going to remember me. I'm just me. I'm not you. Nobody remembers the one who only helped her friend." Biana said it so stoically that Sophie knew that this is what she truly thought.

"Biana, it's not good to be different all the time. That's what makes you so special." Sophie was now just spouting random things, saying whatever cheesy lines she had read in book or saw in movies that she could think of. But it seemed to be working.

Biana wiped her eyes. "Thanks for trying, guys. But I'm just going to leave now. Fix my makeup." Biana smiled but it was fake. Her mascara was running and her blush was streaked. Her hair was mussed and she did look kind of terrible.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Linh asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Biana left fresh tears in her eyes.

 **Yeah, so. This is more of a filler chapter than anything but it needed to be there because I didn't want to only focus on Sophie's relationships.**


	28. Dress Shopping

**Hey guys! Today I am uploading Chapter 28… Anyways, before we start, I am going to make an important announcement! I am revising and changing all of my previous chapters! It's not going to be MAJOR, but there will be some new stuff and some stuff taken out. However, for those of you who don't want to reread, don't worry about it because I will only be changing little things, and the main ideas will still be the same.**

 **Ok RR**

 **JustAPerson: I ship Tam and Biana… Sophie and Fitz obvs, Dex and Marella, Linh and Keefe… did I forget anyone?**

 **BookMagus: Biana and Tam have been a couple for a lot of the story… sorry if I didn't make that clear :D Bam is such a cute couple! Thanks!**

 **Chipperkeeperfan: Cool! Thanks for the hashtag! I like the new name!**

 **AngelFox997: Yeah, seriously. Twins never listen to each other… especially male and female ones… Yes, boys are really mysteries and it's SO annoying… Thanks for the hashtag! Don't worry, I love long reviews!**

 **Smiles: Yes, boys seriously are stupid :D No offense. But they sometimes are. Anyways, I am planning to continue with the Fitz POV so… stay tuned!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the hashtag and the review!**

 **booksaremylife: Yes! Thanks for the hashtag and the review!**

 **Kotlc-teamfitzphie: Cool! Thanks for the nice review!**

 **Red Roses1000: Thanks for the hashtags! Why are you always so NICE?**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Yay! I'm so glad you made an account! Thanks so much!**

 **koko: Yes, I do know I make a ton of mistakes, which is why I am editing all of my old chapters! Thanks so much for such a nice review! I might do a completely separate story on Sophie x Keefe, but I'm not sure how people will react…**

 **sweetheart: Thanks for the reviews and the hashtag!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the nice review!**

 **Guest: Yes, my story has a LOT of stuff going on.**

 **Guest: No it is not the ending… not yet. Please continue! It will most likely end happy!**

 **Sophie H: Yes, that has all been pointed out to me before. It is my VERSION of Foxfire, so I can make things however I want.**

 **holdontoKOTLC: Keefe and Sophie can't be together in this story because of the title…**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: That would be hilarious! Thanks for the hashtag!**

 **Guest: Read. And then you will get your answer.**

 **SparkleyWings: Thanks so much! I will def continue!**

 **Guest: Yes I do update slowly, but I will try harder!**

 **Sofitz: Thanks for the hashtag and the nice review!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Welcome to FF and thanks for being so nice!**

 **SparkleyWings: Thanks for the nice reviews and continued support!**

 **Here we go!**

Dress shopping. Oh, the horrors.

Sophie must've groaned at least 600 times already as she followed Biana and Linh around the stores. There were at least ninety different boutiques, each tailored for a specific style or size or design. Sophie hadn't found anything that she liked yet and she was bored out of her mind as she watched her friends squeal and laugh whenever they saw "the new perfect dress". Why did she agree to this? Why did she ever _think_ to agree to this?

"My feet hurt," Sophie complained. That wasn't all that hurt. Her entire body was aching from trying stuff on, walking in heels, and running around the "mall" that was more of an empire of fashion.

"Stop complaining and just enjoy this for what this is!" Biana said, plastering on a smile. She still hadn't gained Tam's forgiveness, but she was working on it, along with Sophie and Linh's help and pleading.

"I can't! I hate dresses! I hate shopping! I hate THIS!" Sophie whined.

Biana ignored her, much to Sophie's annoyance. "Gosh, that dress is _so_ pretty!" Biana squealed at a mannequin.

"She can't hear you," Sophie said, referring to the mannequin. Biana rolled her eyes.

"Duh, I know, but I wasn't talking to her…" Biana trailed off. "Fine. Let's go in here."

"Elaborate Elf?" Sophie asked.

"Ooh, I go here all the time!" Linh said. "They have the prettiest clothes for smaller people like me!" Linh was known for being rather slim and petite and she had a hard time finding clothes that fit her so far.

Sophie sighed and followed Linh and Biana into the store. The storefront was all colors, sparkles, glitter, beads, and just _stuff_ , and Sophie was not feeling excited about this store.

"Oh my gosh. This store is so cool!" Biana said, fangirling. They walked through the aisles and aisles of dresses, skirts, blouses, scarves, sashes, belts, and jewelry. A lady came rushing over at the site of teenage girls, smiling widely and gesticulating all over the place.

"Good afternoon! I am Elda, your personal assistant of the day!" She took Biana's arm and started looking her over, measuring her, it seemed. "What is your goal today?"

Biana said, "To find a perfect dress for the dance!"

"Oh yes, the big gala dance! The ballroom dancing event that _everyone_ has been talking about!" Elda said. Her voice was smooth and silky, and her hair was piled on top of her head. She was wearing a dark navy blue mini-dress that showed off her long legs. Sophie could never wear a dress like that without feeling uncomfortable. Hah, she couldn't even wear a _cape_ without feeling uncomfortable. "We've never been so busy since that dance was announced. What kind of dresses are you looking for?"

Biana spoke up first as Linh walked around the store and Sophie stood off to the side. "I want something… mature. Long. Beautiful. No glitter, sparkles, or any of those childish things." Sophie rolled her eyes at Biana's aloofness but followed along.

Elda said, "Here at Elaborate Elf, we like to give many choices. There are the fitting rooms, so pick as many dresses as you want." Biana shrieked.

"This is so gorgeous!" It was a turquoise flowy gown with a dark blue sash to go along with it. There was a silver brocaded lace pattern down the front and the side, and small silver beads made up the hem. Biana seemed to have forgotten her no beads policy as she squealed and even Sophie had to admit it was a beautiful dress. It was definitely Biana's style.

"Feel free to try it on! We have that in many different styles, colors, and sizes." Elda walked around the racks. Biana grabbed the dress and walked into the fitting room. You could hear the fabric swishing…

Five minutes later, Biana emerged from the fitting room. The dress was breathtaking.

"Wow, Biana. You should definitely get that one. It is so pretty!" Linh said, rejoining the group.

"Yeah, you would definitely win Tam back with that dress!" Sophie added.

The dress fitted perfectly to Biana's curves. You could just see her slim waist and broad hips as she twirled. The turquoise brought out the color of her eyes. _Fitz's eyes_. Sophie turned away. Biana shrieked as she turned around and around. Elda walked around her and said,

"You look like an angel, darling. I have the perfect accessories for that as well! Just one second, let me go get them!" She scurried off and came back with a white-silver sash, a thick cardigan with a gold stripe down the side that Sophie generally would not like but ended up loving, and silver earrings. She also brought a makeup kit that she held out to Biana. "For you."

"Thank you so much! You're amazing!" Biana took the items and went back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes. She walked out holding the dress and handed it Elda, who carefully packed it up and stored everything away into a large bag for Biana to hold.

"All right. Who's next?" Elda asked, looking at Sophie and Linh. Sophie looked the other way. She didn't want to go, period.

"I'll go!" Linh volunteered, looking excited.

Elda asked, eyes gleaming, "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Umm, well, I was thinking maybe mid-length, a lighter blue, a little glimmer," Linh shrugged. "But I'm happy to go with whatever you think would be best."

Elda led Linh to an aisle with shorter dresses than Biana's floor-length and Sophie and Biana followed.

"Pick!" Linh looked excitedly through the dresses, grabbing a few, trying them on, and finally decided on one that had an open back with small straps to hold it up, and a low-cut V-neck. She tried it on again and finally concluded on buying it. It hugged her curves, and her dark hair was so pretty against the dark blue. She also had a silver necklace and a makeup kit that was full of all sorts of glamorous colors that would perfect against Linh's pale skin.

Elda looked around and noticed Sophie. "Ah, so it seems that your friends have both gotten what they wanted."

Sophie sighed. "I guess I'm next then. I want short and simple. Not too complicated. Maybe solid colors and nothing too flashy or bold. I also don't want to trip."

Elda snapped her fingers. "Yes. We have just the type!"

Sophie followed Elda to a more secluded corner of the store with darker colored dresses and fewer sequins and glimmer and glam. Sophie leafed through the dresses on a maroon-red rack. She must have tried at least ten different dresses before she finally decided on the almost-perfect one. It was a dark red, almost pink dress, with a maroon belt and a silver buckle and a black hem, interwoven with white string. Sophie liked it. It _was_ a mini-dress and it hit above the knee and more on the thighs, and she kept pulling it down, self-conscious of herself. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but catch her breath. She looked like Biana and Linh did, almost.

"Oh, my God, It's beautiful!" Biana squealed, surveying her friend. "Though I liked the lace one better."

The "lace" one was a sheer, completely lacy dress with NO cover. Sophie sighed and shook her head. "Biana, I would NEVER wear something like that."

"Fine, fine. I agree. It wasn't you. But I like this one. It really accentuates your hair and your features. And it brings out those hidden curves," Biana said, giggling.

Elda came bustling over, asking if she needed a different size. Sophie shook her head no and Elda gave her her accessories: white-pink pearls, a silver ring, and three gold bracelets that jangled on her wrist. She also gave Sophie her makeup kit and Sophie stared inside at the colors.

Finally, when all three were satisfied, they bought their dresses, jewelry, and makeup. They walked out of the store, everyone satisfied, including Sophie, though she would never admit it.

Next, they headed to the shoe store which was across the street from the dress shop. Sophie didn't know what type of shoes she wanted but she supposed she had better pick them out quickly. Biana immediately walked over to the highest pair of stilettos Sophie had ever seen and bought them on the spot. They were black and strappy and totally Biana's style.

Linh and Sophie took longer to choose. Linh finally picked out a pair navy blue kitten-heels with a long blue strap crisscrossing in the back. Sophie, after much deliberation, picked white two-inch heels that she was sure to fall in but which Biana and Linh insisted would go "perfectly with her dress" and they were done.

The three girls had finally gotten their outfits for the dance.

Biana squealed, "I can't wait to wow the boys!"


	29. Proposal

**Hey, guys! New chapter today on everything.**

 **PLEASE come view my new story,** _ **The Diaries of Teddy Kent**_ **! It is based off of** _ **Emily of New Moon**_ **and if you haven't read that series, you really need to!**

 **RR**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Thanks for the hashtag and review! I will try to update sooner!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I use 'ok'' if I'm super bored and don't want to write the whole thing out… I guess I got so used to that that I wrote it here :D I might change makeup to elixers or I might not… I am going through all of my past chapters and revising them, so that might be a change… Thanks for reviewing! I have been making a ton of mistakes lately because it's been almost two years since I last read KOTLC. It's too… easy now.**

 **booksaremylife: Yeah, that's true. I think it's because Shannon Messenger made red a big deal when showing off Sophie's looks. Thanks!**

 **AngelFox997: That's me! I'm always up at like midnight reading random things… Thanks for the hashtag and the smilies!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Haha, IKR? Thanks for the nice review!**

 **TheGreatSophieVacker: I love your username! Hmm, I might do prom king and queen, though that might be a bit too human… Thanks for the idea!**

 **Darling01: Yes, I try to make it all twisty and turny, but the thing is, I just randomly write whatever comes to my head. I don't have an outline so… Thanks!**

 **koko: Yes, red doesn't really go well with teal, but I was making something random up… Thanks so much!**

 **Junebug93472: Thanks so much for the kind review!**

 **A Random Guest: I love your name :D Yeah, I guess it kind of was.**

 **Red Roses1000: Thanks so much for the nice reviews as always!**

 **HeartKeeper: Haha, thanks so much for reading! I ship Tiana or Kiana; I honestly can't choose. :D**

 **.resort: Thanks for the hashtag and the kind review!**

 **Anonymous: Yes, I will try to post more often, but if you really don't want to read it, then honestly, the only thing I can say is just don't.**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **Junebug93472: Thanks for being so nice and leaving such a kind review! Happy reading!**

 **Here we go**

The weeks passed by quickly and swiftly, it seemed to Sophie. Everyone went on with their lives, though there was a buzz in the air that everyone, especially the girls, could feel. It was getting closer and closer to the day of the dance; that meant it was getting close to the time when the boys would man up and strike up the courage to ask out the girls. Who would go with who? How many people were going to make a confession of their love? How many people were going to get rejected? How many scandals were there to be? These were the questions on almost everyone's minds. The girls waited joyously and excitedly for the boys. The boys paced nervously, trying to figure out the best way to ask the lucky girl.

Tam had finally forgiven Biana, much to everyone's relief, and asked her to go to the dance with him, which she graciously and happily accepted with little more than a squeal. She was learning to compose herself now and most people were happier with her and her calmer self, including Sophie.

Neither Linh nor Sophie had been asked out yet… or rather, neither had accepted anyone yet. Sophie herself had gotten dozens of proposals from random guys like Stina's cousin Ronald, or even Alvar Vacker, which she had coldly refused, still unable to forgive for his betrayal back in the Neverseen days. She didn't know why Alvar was asking her anyway. Maybe he trying to get back at Fitz for something. She shuddered at the thought of going to the ball with _Alvar_.

Linh had been asked by both Keefe and Fitz and had refused both of them, saying that she didn't want to cause problems with Sophie or Biana. Sophie told her she didn't care, but deep down, she did, and Linh knew it.

Finally, there was only one week left, and Sophie and Linh still didn't have partners. They were both getting a little frantic, though Sophie kept telling herself that it didn't matter…

She didn't want to go to this dance anyway. Right?

It was a sunny day and Sophie had just woken up. She yawned, brushed her teeth, ran a brush through her blonde hair, and walked down the stairs sleepily. "Good morning, Mom. What's for breakfast?" she asked brightly, trying to sound happy and upbeat, though she had had a horrible dream of showing up at the dance in nothing but her animal costume for Foxfire and everyone had laughed at her, including her friends.

"Umm, I don't know. What do you feel like?" Edaline asked Sophie.

"Hmm, what about—" Sophie was cut off by the doorbell. Edaline looked at Sophie quizzically.

"Who could that be? Did you invite a friend over today?" Edaline asked.

Sophie shook her head and ran to get the door. She opened it, saw who it was, and interrupted his greetings by slamming the door in the person's face.

"Who was it, honey?" Edaline called from the kitchen.

"Nobody. Mom, I'm going to… take a walk. Make whatever you want for breakfast! Or we can skip it…" Sophie yelled back.

"Ok… be back within 15 minutes, Sophie, or I'll send Grady for you!" Edaline called, ever worried. Sophie rolled her eyes but called back her affirmation and reopened the door. She slipped outside, took one look at Fitz, and slapped his cleanly across the face. She had to admit she was both surprised and proud of that slap; she hadn't thought she could aim that well.

"OW! What was that for?" Fitz yelled, holding his face with his hand.

"That's for you coming to my house for no reason in the morning and causing me to lie to my _mother_. What are you doing here?" Sophie asked angrily, crossing her arms.

Fitz sighed. "Look, Sophie, I did not ask you to lie to your mother. You could've just let me in."

"Oh, sure, let's let my ex into my house and fake-talk to my mother about how we're just friends now and all is good. That's low, Fitz. Now answer the question. Why are you here?"

Fitz ran a hand through his hair and Sophie couldn't help but look away. "I… Look, Sophie, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. Between us. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. We can take things slower maybe this time. Like baby steps." He looked away and Sophie took the moment to gawk.

"What are you saying?" Sophie asked, almost incredulously.

"I'm asking you out to the dance?" Fitz shrugged. It was like he didn't know or something.

"What?" Sophie felt like she was underwater and she couldn't hear anything. She struggled to process what was going on. Out of all things, she had not expected Fitz to come to her house and ask _this_.

"Come to the dance with me, Sophie, and I'll make everything up to you. I promise. Just give me a chance," Fitz pleaded.

Sophie sighed. "I _have_ given you chances, but it always ends badly, Fitz. I can't do that anymore. So you can just leave. I'm sorry." She turned away.

"So is that a no?" Fitz asked. Sophie nodded. He sighed again, desperate this time. "Sophie, listen. If the dance doesn't go well, then I'll never ask you out again. But if it does, I mean, if it does go well, will you be my girlfriend fiancee again?"

Sophie scoffed. She was not at all willing to let Fitz back in, no matter how much she secretly wanted him back. "'Girlfriend fiancee?' What even is that? But anyway, no. Fitz, just leave. Please."

Fitz shouted, "Sophie. YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME. I AM BEGGING YOU." Sophie winced. He was begging now and he was looking at her imploringly.

"Why? Why do you want me so much?" Sophie asked, not sure what she was even saying anymore. She did want him back and she didn't get why she was making it so hard for both of them.

"I'm saying I love you and I want to get back together with you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please, Sophie," Fitz begged. "I'm so sorry. Let's just try again. It'll be better this time."

"And what do I get in return?" Sophie asked, crossing her arms. She was confused at her own words but she stood tall.

Fitz didn't even hesitate. "Me. And my love. And an awesome night at the dance. And no more fighting. And no more arguing. And no more of this horrid wall between us that's been ruining our friendship. And—"

"Oh, shut up," Sophie said, rolling her eyes. "I… I don't know what to say anymore, but here's this. SHUT UP AND KISS ME."

Fitz just stood there. Sophie had no idea what she had just said.

"Um. What did I just say?" Sophie asked, a little nervously.

"For me to kiss you. And I will." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly and gently. Sophie braced for the fireworks, and yup, there they were. She pressed back against Fitz's lips, entwining her fingers into his mussed hair. It would have gone on forever and ever and ever and Sophie might have _married_ Fitz right then and there had not Grady stepped out and crashed right into them, stopping the kiss abruptly. Sophie and Fitz jumped apart from each other and Sophie blushed wildly.

"What in God's name?" Grady asked, looking between his daughter and Fitz Vacker, anger starting to creep onto his face. "Edaline sent me out here to find you because it's been fifteen minutes or something like that…" He trailed off, looking between the two of them, a smile beginning to emerge. All traces of anger left. "Clearly, I interrupted something. Carry on." He went back inside, leaving Sophie standing shocked and completely humiliated.

"What? I can't believe that just happened! He just went back inside! What have you done with my father?" Sophie shouted.

"I don't know, but will you go to the dance with me?" Fitz asked persuasively.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sophie said, hugging Fitz and kissing him on the cheek. "I had better go back inside…"

He nodded. "Yeah, you probably should. Edaline has probably heard everything by now…"

"Yeah. Bye, Fitz." Sophie walked back inside her house, unsure of what had just happened. She was star-struck and she walked back upstairs to her room, ignoring Grady's looks and Edaline's knowing glances. She flung herself down on her bed and buried herself into her pillow.

"Maybe everything will work out after all."


	30. Marriage on Stage

**RR**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Thanks for such a nice review and for the hashtag!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I don't like to read books below my level because I can always tell what is going to happen by the third chapter and there is no** _ **plot**_ **. I don't really do KOTLC anymore but I continue this FanFic because I started it, which is why I am ending it. But I am continuing the Fitz POV. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **booksaremylife: SO true! But I had to make it so that Fitz and Sophie came back together so I made Sophie a little mean to Linh. Thanks for reviewing and for the hashtag!**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks so much for the hashtag, as always! That last chapter was really bad :D But I am planning to fix it up!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Thanks for the hashtag and the review! Yes, the dance will be in this chapter :D**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: Haha, I know the feeling when I read about my ships in books! I love your username XD I think I've already said that! Thanks for the review and the hashtag!**

 **I'm so confoozed: Thank you for the hashtag and for the long review! I'm glad you get to see the makings of this chapter in action!**

 **koko: Thanks so much! It just made my day to read your review! Thanks for the hashtag! I might possibly write a Sokeefe FanFic in the future, so please stay tuned for that!**

 **SilverMoonlark: I will continue to write FanFiction, though I will be expanding to different books and movies :D Thanks for the review!**

 **SparklyAlicorns: Oh! That's easy! Click the sign up button, make up a username, use your email, and make up a password! I believe there are then some guidelines you have to read and agree to and then you're in! To create a story, go to the left menu and click the publish button and then new story. Then fill out what they want you to fill out and then go ahead and start writing! Then click publish and voila! OH YES, to save the documents, go to Doc Manager BEFORE you create a new story so that you can add that document to the story. IT IS REALLY CONFUSING, so if you have any more questions, feel free to ask or PM me :D**

 **Red Roses1000: Yes, I am STILL doing that Fitz POV ;D I will also be doing new FanFiction on different books and movies… I may do a Sokeefe FanFic as well… Why are you so NICE? Thanks for the hashtag!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks for the hashtag!**

 **Guest: Yay! I'm glad your ship sailed! Love your review!**

"Oh my God! It's finally here!" Biana bounded into Sophie's room, Linh trailing behind, causing Sophie to jolt awake with a start.

"What's here, Biana?" Sophie groaned. Then she remembered.

The dance.

Biana was shrieking as Linh chased her around with an elixir that was supposed to make your hair wavy. They had thrown away the makeup kits after finding out that they were fake lookalikes of human makeup. Sophie had complained that it had been scam since the beginning but Biana had insisted it was all right. Dex had brought over some elixirs for them to use, though it wasn't without a lot of mumbling and blushing as Biana tried her best to explain what makeup and elixirs she needed. Dex was going with Dina, after many back-outs and screaming. He had finally asked her when she came into Slurps and Burps to find some acne remover, much to her embarrassment. Dex had taken it with ease though his turn for embarrassment came when he found the courage to ask her.

Sophie grabbed her dress and took it out of its bag. She went into the bathroom and slipped on the dress. Or tried to.

Sophie started to freak out. Why wouldn't the dress zip up? She pulled and pulled but the zipper wouldn't budge. She walked out of the room and asked Biana if she would help, but it still wouldn't move. Sophie took a deep breath and tried to refrain from screaming.

"It doesn't fit anymore. What am I supposed to do?" Sophie asked Biana, her worry increasing tenfold.

Biana shrugged. "I don't know, Soph. I mean, I have a ton of dresses, but they are _really_ showy. I don't know if you'd want that..." Sophie sighed. She had no other choice.

"Biana. Take me to Everglen now," Sophie said, taking Biana's hand.

"NO!" Biana shrieked, flinging her hand away.

"Why not?" Sophie asked, appalled at her friend's reaction.

"My _brother_ is there! He can't see you before he comes here to take you!" Biana shrieked. Sophie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares!"

"I DO! This has to be perfect, Sophie!" Biana said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Sophie asked exasperatedly. "I can't just sit here half-naked and wait for some miracle."

"I'll go. I promise I'll pick my least crazy dress. I'll even bring a few choices." Biana said. "Or we can ask Dex if he has any elixirs to make it fit."

"No, there's no time," Sophie said worriedly. "Just find a dress that you think I'll be semi-okay with." She had a bad feeling about this. Biana was not to be trusted in times like this. Sophie prayed for a miracle.

"Fine. I'll be back in ten." Biana left through the Leapmaster.

Sophie sighed and turned to Linh. "Do you need any help with your outfit?"

"No, I'm good." Linh was going with Keefe, after telling him that she had changed her mind about everything. She was kind of angry at Sophie for going with Fitz, but she had been hiding it. She knew it wasn't meant to be with her and Fitz. She had given up Fitz for Sophie's friendship, and she wasn't going to lose it now.

"Okay. I'll just be in the bathroom." Sophie left the room, close to tears.

How did the dress not fit? What happened? Sophie hadn't gained too much weight... or at least she didn't think so. She _had_ eaten a lot of mallowmelt lately...

She sighed and walked over to the scale. She slowly stepped on and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the numbers. Finally, she opened her eyes.

 _135 pounds._

WHAT? **(A/N I searched that up and normal is 115 or something so I just added 20. I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE ABOUT THEIR WEIGHT. I'm super underweight and people always make fun of me so... I would never do that to someone else.)**

SHE HAD GAINED 20 POUNDS SINCE THE FITTING? WHAT HAD SHE EATEN?

Sophie walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, willing herself not to cry. Linh looked up and saw Sophie's face. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Linh asked gently.

Sophie shook her head. She couldn't confess to such a thing.

"I— I'm fine. I just... gained a few pounds is all," Sophie admitted. **(A/N My sister is watching me write and she reads the series and she's like "WHAT IF FITZ WAS FAT?" and I'm like "RUDE!" and then we both looked like weirdos.)**

"That's okay. It's a part of growing up. I mean, you're fine. Everyone is beautiful, inside and out, no matter what they look like. It doesn't matter if you think you gained a lot of weight. Nobody can even tell and besides, I think you're beautiful. All people are equal. It doesn't matter what anyone looks like on the outside," Linh said soothingly, rubbing circles on Sophie's back.

"Thanks, Linh." Sophie knew she had to say something. "I— I'm sorry for accepting Fitz when I knew you wanted him to ask you," Sophie said.

"It's fine, Sophie." Linh gave an almost-forced smile. "I know he only loves you. And besides, I really think I like Keefe now," Linh said, smiling a little more at the thought of the golden-haired boy.

Sophie had nothing to say back but she was saved from an awkward silence from the Leapmaster _wooshing_ , signaling that Biana was back. Sophie clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. " _PLEASE_ , Biana, _PLEASE_ have brought some normal clothes." She opened her eyes as Biana opened her bedroom door and dropped a bag of clothes on the floor.

"These are my best clothes that aren't... too showy." Biana said. She opened the bag and pulled out a black slinky thing that was incredibly short.

"Not too showy, huh?" Sophie sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Nevertheless, she grabbed the dress and put it on, not bothering to go into the bathroom. These were her friends, anyway. And she was wearing her slip under.

It was so short. Sophie was not used to seeing that much of her legs. "No, Biana. Just NO." Sophie took the offending thing off and tossed it to Biana.

"I think it looks good. A little short, but it's not my fault you're taller than me. I mean, it's fine, in my opinion," Biana nodded.

"No, Biana, no," Sophie said. "There's no way."

"Fine." She pulled out another dress, this one silver and sleazy. It had a low-cut neckline, but other than that, it didn't look too bad.

Sophie pulled it on, but it was too big. And it was so promising, too. "No."

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what else to do," Biana said. She pulled out a glittery gold dress that was backless with a very clear mesh shoulder strap.

"No back?" Sophie asked. She put it on and it fit, but Sophie felt too exposed in the back. "No. It's not working out."

"Fine. I only have two more." Biana pulled out a gray dress that didn't look too bad... Then Sophie put it on. It was extremely tight and she couldn't breathe. Besides, too much "curves" as Keefe would point out as soon as he saw her in it. "Nope."

"Okay, but I only have one more." Biana pulled out a white dress that had a brown belt. It was short, but it didn't look _too_ short. "This one is too big for me, so you can wear this one."

"Fine." Sophie put it on. It actually _fit_. It was so pretty too, and it was short, but not completely short that Sophie felt exposed, like the other dress. The neckline was low, but not so low that it was inappropriate. And it was _tight_ but still breathable. And even though she should have hated it, tt gave her... curves that she never knew she had. "I love it!" Sophie said. "It's so pretty!"

"You can have it forever if you want," Biana said, smiling. "I don't really care about that one. I mean, it looks so much better on you."

"Really? Thanks!" Sophie said. "Okay, can someone do my hair?"

Linh volunteered. Sophie emerged from her bedroom with her blonde hair done up in a twist that was _hot_ in Biana's opinion and was sure to make Fitz "melt" which made Sophie roll her eyes and blush.

"I feel so _fancy_ and not _me_ ," Sophie said, staring at herself in the mirror.

"It's a dance, Sophie. That's not supposed to be you either," Biana responded, rolling her eyes, though she was obviously happy about how everything had turned out. Biana, of course, looked stunning in her dress and Sophie couldn't help but gaggle at her friends.

"Wow, Biana," Linh gaped, exiting the bathroom. She was also absolutely beautiful. "When are the guys coming?" Linh asked.

"In a few minutes. Unless they're late. They're all coming together, I think, but I'm not really sure," Biana said, smoothing out her dress.

The girls sat in the room doing nothing and staring at each other and admiring each other's outfits. It was immensely boring until the boys finally arrived. They rang the doorbell and the girls all bounded down the stairs, chattering and shrieking.

Sophie opened the door, suddenly embarrassed by her outfit. She hung back but the boys caught on to her quickly.

"Hey, Soph... _WOW_." Keefe's eyes popped out. "You look amazing!" He whistled, and then Linh stepped out. Keefe forgot all about Sophie as he took in his date's outfit. "Wow, Linh, I think you're even prettier than I've ever seen you before! Sorry, Foster!" Sophie rolled her eyes, glad that Linh and Keefe were happy.

Tam walked in, surveying the girls and keeping an eye on Keefe with his sister. "Wow, Biana. You're prettier than ever. You're gorgeous," he said while hugging her. Then they started kissing and Sophie turned away.

"Where's Fitz?" Sophie asked Keefe who tore his eyes away from Linh long enough to just shrug at Sophie.

Sophie poked her head out the door and sighed. Of course, it was her man that was late. She turned away and then she felt someone lift her up, taking her legs out from under her. She couldn't help shrieking until she looked at the face. She punched Fitz's arm lightly. "Fitz! Stop it! Let me down!" Sophie giggled. He did gently and spun her around to face him.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to get this," he said, handing her a corsage. "I went all the way to the Forbidden Cities to get this for you. I knew it was something that you guys did at prom or something." He blushed. Keefe turned around.

"So _that's_ where you went!" Keefe lightly punched Fitz on the arm. "I knew it wasn't to get a new tie!" Fitz rolled his eyes and turned back to Sophie, fully taking her in for the first time. Sophie couldn't help but look away as soon as their eyes met.

"Wow, Sophie, you look beautiful. Gorgeous. Wonderful. Stunning." Sophie was pretty sure Fitz would have kept on spitting out flattering adjectives if she hadn't leaned in to kiss him. Keefe looked away, but there was no hurt in his eyes anymore as he turned back to Linh. He really had moved on from Sophie and she was glad. But she was already lost... lost in Fitz's kiss...

After a few moments, Sophie opened her eyes and saw the smiling faces of her friends. "Fitz..." she blushed.

He groaned and pulled her to him again. "Fitz... we have an audience," she mumbled against his lips. He finally pulled away and looked at the crowd, a blush erupting on his face as well. Keefe started clapping and whistling and Tam mumbled, "Get a room," and turned back to Biana. Sophie's cheeks burned but she turned back to Fitz.

"Guess we got to get used to it... together." She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Guys, I just realized... where's Dex?" Biana asked, interrupting the moment.

Fitz said, "He'll be at the dance. He's not meeting up with us first. He called earlier and told us."

"Oh, such a loss," Biana said. "It doesn't feel complete here without him. Like, not the full gang or whatever we call ourselves."

"I know... I guess that's why we should get going!" Keefe said, revving up the crowd.

Everyone nodded and cheered and headed to the doors. Fitz stayed behind, pulling Sophie with him. "Sophie... wait." She nodded and waited for everyone to leave.

"Sophie, thank you for coming with me," Fitz said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for asking me," Sophie responded into his chest, smiling.

They pulled apart. Fitz asked, "You ready?"

"Yup." Sophie followed Fitz outside. Everyone had already left and Fitz pulled out his Pathfinder. They were transported to the dance, where there were thousands of elves milling about. It hadn't officially started yet so everyone was just mingling and talking.

"Okay, let's do this thing," Fitz said, leading Sophie into the crowd. Fitz fist-bumped about three hundred elves, high-fived another three hundred, and hugged a ton of babies.

"Wow, how popular are you?" Sophie asked. Fitz shrugged and Sophie couldn't help but mutter, "Vackers."

"Haha, so funny. I'm just nice," Fitz said. "It has nothing to do with my last name or my family."

"Yeah, definitely." Sophie giggled, rolling her eyes.

They met up with their friends in the center of the dance area. The DJ hadn't arrived yet so people were just talking and having fun.

"Guys, there's Dex!" Biana shouted over the crowd. They all moved towards Dex who saw them and grabbed Dina and pulled her with him towards them. "Hey, guys!" he waved.

"Dex!" Everyone hugged him and exchanged fist-bumps and high fives, similar to Fitz's earlier greetings. Dina also said hi to everyone and introduced herself to those who hadn't met her. She was pretty and exuberant and Sophie was glad for the match with Dex.

The friends talked for a while and got some punch while they waited. Finally, the DJ arrived and he was fully ready to amp up the crowd.

"What's up, elves?" the DJ yelled to the crowd. "You ready to DANCE?" Everyone yelled a positive response and he replied, "We will have some fast dances, slow dances, and couple dances. So make sure to bring your date with you to the DANCE FLOOR!"

He put on the first song, which was a rap song that had a good beat to dance to. Everyone started dancing except Sophie, who hung back.

"Soph, it's a dance. What do you do here, you may ask? Hmmm, I don't know... maybe DANCE?" Keefe yelled over the crowd when he saw Sophie.

"Yeah, Sophie," Fitz said, pulling her into the crowd. "Just _move_."

Sophie sighed and started doing the weird lopsided dance that she was famous for. "Fitz, I can't dance."

"Yes. You. Can," he sang.

" _FINE,"_ Sophie danced with Fitz for the rest of the song, despite her worries of looking stupid.

The DJ yelled after a couple of fast-paced songs, "Who's ready for a COUPLE dance?" Everyone screamed yes and he put on a slow song. "Grab your partner!"

Fitz grabbed Sophie and started to pull her away from the dance floor. "What? Are we not doing this dance?" Sophie was kind of relieved but she also wasn't. She wanted to dance with Fitz alone in some slow dance. But he kept pulling her away from the dance floor.

"Come on!" Fitz yelled!

Sophie followed Fitz... on stage?!

Fitz grabbed the DJ's mic and turned off the music, much to everyone's annoyance and shouts. "Guys! I'm so sorry for interrupting! But I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone looked at Sophie and Fitz. He took a deep breath and shouted, "I have something to ask this gorgeous young woman!"

Everyone went quiet and waited. Sophie's heart sunk, as she was relatively sure that she knew what was coming. Biana stared at her in the crowd, her eyes confused at what was happening and Sophie couldn't help but shrug.

Fitz bent down onto one knee and took out a box. Yup, Sophie definitely knew what was happening. He opened the box. "Sophie Elizabeth Foster, will you do me the immense honor of marrying me, Fitzroy Vacker?" Sophie gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She knew that elves married younger than before when she had first come here but she hadn't expected this _tonight_. The crowd was drowned out and she could only see Fitz, his teal eyes wanting.

"Fitzroy Vacker, I— I— I don't know," Sophie said, tears emerging from her eyes. The crowd gasped and Fitz sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. He stayed there for another ten minutes until Sophie ran off the stage.

Biana ran after her, shouting her name. When she finally caught up to her best friend, she slapped her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Biana yelled, her eyes sparkling in anger. Everyone else piled in behind them. "How could you reject my brother like that in _public_?"

"I didn't say no," Sophie said, choking on her tears as the guilt and shame overwhelmed her.

"But you didn't say YES!" Biana replied. "You broke his heart... in front of everybody! How could you? I thought you were more than that! You could have at least yes in front of everybody and then told him the truth later on."

"Well, why did he have to ask me in front of everyone?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he LOVES you and wants to let other people know?" Biana said, angry.

"What will Grady and Edaline say? They'll _kill_ me!" Sophie said.

"Why would we kill you?" Grady's voice asked from behind Sophie. Sophie spun around, her heart beating fast.

"Did you see what happened up on stage?" Sophie asked, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her parents.

"Yes. We saw. And we are very disappointed in you," Edaline replied, shaking her head.

"WHAT? You're _disappointed_ with me?" Sophie asked, not believing her ears. She was absolutely shocked. "How? I said no! Isn't that what you want? I said no!"

"Exactly. Why? Why would you hurt such a kind boy like that?" Edaline asked, disappointed.

Sophie fumbled for words. "Because... I don't know! I'm sorry! What was I supposed to say?"

"Yes?" Grady asked.

"But you guys would never allow me to get married this early in my life!" Sophie said weakly. Her parents were not acting like parents.

"No, Sophie, we would. He asked us very graciously the other day and we finally accepted," Grady said. "I thought you would just be your normal self and accept!"

"Is that why you weren't mad at me about the... kiss and everything?" Sophie asked, her mind whirling as the pieces all fit together. She should have known that Grady would have been angrier when he caught them kissing that morning...

"Yes. Now get back up there and tell him your final decision. He's still up there. And I must say, I really hope you say something to heal his heart." Grady pursed his lips in a very un-Grady-like gesture.

Sophie turned around and ran back, her heart beating faster and faster as she stumbled towards Fitz again. She grabbed the mic, turned the music off, ignored the grumblings of the crowd, and spoke into the mic, proud of herself for how strong she sounded. Her voice didn't crack or waver for once. It was the miracle she had prayed for.

"Attention, everyone. I'm sorry. Fitz, I'm so sorry. I've made up my mind." He stood back up, hope and sadness warring in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you!" Sophie said, dropping the mic as she ran to Fitz and he hugged her and kissed her slowly, much to Sophie's embarrassment.

"Thank you so much, Sophie. I love you. I promise to take care of you for forever." He said into her hair. Everyone awwed because apparently voices rang out from up here, and clapped.

"I'm sorry for leaving you up here. I didn't know what to say, and—" Sophie said.

"Shhh," Fitz shushed her. "It's okay, Sophie." He kissed her again and then he seemed to realize where they were. "Come on, Sophie."

They walked off the stage and into the crowds. Sophie could never have been as happy as she was at the moment. She started to laugh, cry, and she couldn't stop.

"I love you, Fitz."

"I love you too, Sophie."

 **Yeah.**


	31. UPDATES PLEASE READ

**Hey all!**

 **Okay, so I've gotten plenty of reviews and PMs and the answer is YES. I am going to continue the story.**

 **It WILL be on this story. For those of you who liked the ending as it was, I liked it too. But there is so much more that I can write. And besides, why write a whole new story where I'll have fewer followers and favorites and fewer views and reviews. And besides, I only got to about 50,000 words on this story. And I can make it so much longer.**

 **I'm also continuing/rewriting BlackSwanGirl's story, Beautiful Mess. That is also KOTLC themed and is probably going to be pretty long. So that's two.**

 **However, as some of you may know, I also write** ** _The Diaries of Teddy Kent_** **, which is** ** _Emily of New Moon_** **themed. For those of you who don't know what that is, you NEED to read it. It's a classic novel that is very... beautiful.**

 **Also, I am trying to continue** ** _Unlikely Matches_** **, a** ** _Harry Potter_** **story... But I may have to abandon that if there is too much. I haven't updated in a while, but it wasn't too successful anyways. I will try to keep it going but it MIGHT get to be too much.**

 **I am also writing** ** _Keeper React_** **, and that's important to those of you who like the fun, easy, writing instead of the long serious ones.**

 **Lastly, for those of you who liked** ** _If Charlotte Hadn't Married Mr. Collins_** **, my** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **story, I am NOT continuing that. But it's just going to be up there...**

 **On TOP of all that, I DO want to start new stories! For now, though, I am going to try to finish one or two before I do. I also write my OWN personal novels and stories and I am trying to finish that...**

 **So yeah. My writing life is crazy. But I am continuing** ** _Sophitz Forever_** **, which is good, right?**

 **So stay tuned for LOTS more...**

 **Thanks so much to all of my readers, followers, reviewers, and just awesome family and friends!**

 **MALAYNAMONKEY2004 xoxo**


	32. Problems and Weddings

**Hey, all! I'm BAAACCCKKKK! And THANKS SO MUCH for all the support I got from all of you! You guys are SO awesome and I'm so excited for this to continue!**

 **Please leave reviews! Thanks again!**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Thanks so much for the hashtag, the support, and all of the kind reviews! It's people like you who make me continue writing! Yup, I am continuing, thanks to people like you!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Well… that would have been an ending but it's NOT. If you liked the ending I orginally had, you don't have to read any more. But if you want more, I'm glad to give it! Thanks for being awesome as always! And I'm so sad that you're leaving! But Beautiful Mess is awesome and I'm working on it XD**

 **ProjectMoonlark1: Thanks for the hashtag and the review! No, it's NOT over :D Thanks for all the support!**

 **GlitteryIcecream: Thanks so much for the kind review! Yes, Keefe ends up with Linh. Did I forget to mention that? I will :D Thanks again!**

 **KOTLC Fan 1: Thanks for the hashtag! I love all of your reviews and thank you so much for all of the support you've given me since the start. You were one of my first ever reviewers and I thank you for that :D**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yeah, people are just like "Are you anorexic?" and I'm like "WHAT? NO!" Jeez. People think that it's bad to be underweight and it is but it doesn't mean you're ANOREXIC or anything. Also, I do plan to read Nightfall when it comes out :D Thanks for being a continued supporter of all of my writing since FOREVER!**

 **AngelFox997: Haha, thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that I did a good job with the proposal because that was really worrying me. OMG YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO READ EMILY OF NEW MOON BECAUSE OF ME. YOU JUST MADE MY DAY. I've read that series about ten times (NO JOKE) and I love it so much! It needs a bigger fanbase. Thanks so much for being awesome, creating the hashtag, and constantly supporting me! THANKS SO MUCH! Yes, the Fitz POV will be coming out shortly :D And yes, I did know that the Guest was you because you said you created the hashtag :D**

 **TheGreatSophieVacker: You actually were the first three :D So thanks so much! You've always been so nice and awesome and I thank you for that :D**

 **Guest: I'm so glad to hear that you like my story. And I'm continuing it, thanks to people like you XD**

 **Mystery1224: Yes, I am continuing! Thanks so much for always supporting me and being AWESOME in general :D**

 **SilverMoonlark: I did a FanFic on Draco's son and Hermione's daughter and I'm currently still writing that. But the idea you gave me is cool too. Maybe you can write it someday :D**

 **Junebug93472: Thanks so much for supporting me and letting me continue my story! You are awesome!**

 **Hi: I was going to put in a separate story but I have a break in the middle of my original ending so people know that this part is different from the beginning part. Thanks for supporting me! :D**

 **booksaremylife: OMG Thank you so much for all of your nice reviews! I cannot believe how nice your review was! You made my day :D :D :D Thank you so much for being so awesome!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Haha, thanks so much! I did leave a break in the story so people know that this is a separate part :D Thanks again for being so awesome and cool!**

 **GUEST: Yes, I will continue this story, thanks to awesome supporters like you! I'm glad to note that you've been enjoying my story! Thanks again!**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: Thanks so much for being so awesome, supportive, and just plain COOL!**

 **Guest: Hmm, I did like where I left it too, but I am continuing :D**

 **Harry : Umm, okay? Thanks for the support :D**

 **Guest: Haha thanks so much for being so nice! I love reading those long, awesome reviews from people like you!**

 **Darling01:** _ **Emily of New Moon**_ **is not a high school book. Think of it as a novel… in the olden days. It's not inappropriate or anything and everything is really pretty. IT JUST GIVES ME THRILLS WHEN I READ IT. I do know that** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **is something you read in high school but I'm only 13 and I read it :D It's not inappropriate either!**

 **OMG THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS BEST AS I CAN! THANKS SO MUCH!**

After the announcement of the engagement, the entire population of the Lost Cities went wild. Sophie was so overwhelmed she shut herself in her room for a week and only let Fitz come in. Letters were being sent to her house, hundreds and hundreds, every single day, saying their congratulations and suggestions for the wedding and asking in a not-so-subtle way for an invite to the wedding. She received gifts before anything was cemented, saying that things like baby bonnets and a _carriage_ would be "needed" once she and Fitz started a _family_.

Sophie shuddered to think of it.

It's not that she didn't _want_ kids. It's just that she wanted them some time in the VERY far off future, maybe in a couple hundred years? She wasn't ready for that.

And she told Fitz so the next day he came over.

"I'm just not ready."

Mistaking it for being not ready for the wedding, Fitz closed off and announced that the wedding wouldn't be for a couple of years. After hashing it out with Fitz, Sophie finally convinced Fitz that that wasn't what she was talking about and that no, she wasn't having second thoughts, but she just wanted to take things slow. She thanked Fitz when their argument was over for postponing the wedding.

Being engaged was hard enough.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, soon to be Sophie Elizabeth _Vacker_ , I still cannot believe you're getting _married_! To my _brother_!" Biana yelled as soon as Sophie graced her doorstep. Sophie sighed, though she had prepared herself for the inevitable yelling that always welcomed her when she went to Everglen.

"Biana, you've known this for _two_ years. And frankly, I'm hoping I can get my name hyphenated," Sophie responded, rolling her eyes. "Sophie Vacker just doesn't sound complete."

"What's that, Sophie?" Fitz asked, strolling into the room and sweeping her off her feet into his arms. Sophie giggled and swatted at Fitz.

"I'll tell you later," Sophie said and launched into a kiss that two years ago, would have made her blush to have Biana watching.

"Gross, I am so _not_ watching this," Biana grumbled and turned the other way. "I'm out of here."

"Biana, wait!" Sophie called. She wanted to talk to her best friend. "Fitz, let me down!" She struggled to get out of his arms but his strong arms held her tightly and firmly to his chest. She gave up and waited patiently for Fitz to let her down.

"First tell me what you were talking about with Biana," Fitz coaxed, or rather blackmailed. "Then I'll let you down."

Sophie groaned. "Ugh, fine. Why do you wanna know so bad? Wait, don't answer that," said Sophie. Fitz grinned, glad that he had gotten his way. "Basically, when we get married," she looked down and blushed as Fitz smiled wider, flashing his perfect white teeth, "I want to hyphenate my last names."

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked. "I've never heard of such things," he said, his eyebrows pulling together in a way that Sophie found cute. "Is that some human thing or something?"

"Well, yeah. Come to think of it, I've never seen an elf hyphenate their last name..." Sophie trailed off, thinking until Fitz nudged her to continue. "Well, what happens is, I get to keep my maiden name, which would be Foster, and just add a hyphen in between my original last name and my new last name. So I would be Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Vacker."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Fitz asked, furrowing his brow. Then a thought struck him and his face wrinkled up. "Would I have to do that?"

Sophie laughed. "No, only the women do it because it's their last name that's being taken," she explained.

"How is that fair?" Fitz asked.

Sophie shrugged. "It really isn't, but that's just how humans work, I guess. Now will you put me down?" asked Sophie. Fitz slowly lowered her to the ground, but not before kissing her again.

"I can't believe we're getting married in _three_ weeks. It seems so far away, but yet so _close_ ," said Fitz.

"Why?" teased Sophie. "Having second thoughts?"

"Never!" said Fitz, smiling devilishly. He kissed her one last time and went off to wherever he wanted to go, probably to his bedroom to do whatever he had to do.

"Biana!" Sophie yelled. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" shouted Biana. "Kitchen!" Sophie made her way to the Vacker's kitchen and sat down on a stool at the counter that they had recently installed—it was the new Elvin trend.

"What are you doing?" asked Sophie, staring at Biana.

"Waiting for you. And texting Tam," Biana said. Recently, the elves had come out with texting, saying that humans had _some_ good ideas and all the elves were into it, old and young.

"Cool. So... I was thinking... do elves have bridesmaids?" asked Sophie casually. She had been waiting to pop the question and now that it was here, she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah. Why?" Biana asked, smiling just a tiny bit, mirroring Sophie's expression as Biana's brain churned.

"Well... I was thinking that you could be one of them. Or maybe my maid of honor..." Sophie couldn't go on without Biana interrupting rather loudly.

"WHAT? YES! DEFINITELY! Why didn't you say so before?!" Biana yelled, right in Sophie's ear. A smile widened and her eyes looked positively ecstatic.

"Shhhh, breathe, Biana, _breathe_. I only thought of it yesterday which is basically why I came to see you today. So, maid of honor?"

"YES, definitely!" Biana said, rolling her eyes. "Of course!"

"Well, my other bridesmaid will have to be Linh. And maybe I'll ask Marella or Dina." Dex was still after Dina and they had had several _romantic_ dates, according to Keefe, who was, of course, spying on them, in complete Keefe-style.

"Who are you inviting?" Biana asked casually.

"Well, Fitz knows _everyone_ , so basically everyone," Sophie said, groaning at the thought.

"Even Stina Heks?" Biana asked slyly.

"Well, maybe not her. But I'm not sure. We can't just invite everybody in the whole world and not invite the Heks." Sophie grimaced at the thought of Stina sneering and leering at her wedding, saying things like Sophie didn't deserve Fitz and Fitz could have done better.

"Sophie, what about your human family?" Biana asked, a bit quieter.

Sophie sighed. "Probably not them. I mean, they're not going to want to go to some random person's wedding that they've never even heard of," Sophie said, her eyes fogging over a little bit at the thought of her family not knowing who she was anymore. "Besides, it's elves only, I think."

"Okay..." Biana said. "Okay, anyway, what are you _wearing_?" She changed the subject skilfully and Sophie had to hand it to her: Biana was great at easing tension and changing subjects.

"Umm, a dress? A white dress, maybe?" Sophie guessed. "Humans always wear white and I wanted to have something of my old life in the wedding."

"Oooh, pretty! Have you picked one out yet?" Biana squealed.

Sophie had, as a matter of fact. It was a white tulle dress with a scoop neck and lace bodice. It was extremely puffy and had a lace hem and long lace sleeves. It was very modest but gorgeous. There was a very small train in the back. The dress was long and Sophie was just praying that she wouldn't trip over it in the aisle in her three-inch white heels that the woman at the store had insisted her to get.

She told this to Biana who laughed. "And what shoes? Makeup? Hair?"

"Just some curls and it'll hang down my back in waves, Biana. Nothing too fancy. And I have some elixirs from Dex to make me look 'pretty' or something. And I have heels," Sophie mused. "Say, Biana, you cannot tell Fitz what I'm wearing. It's bad luck in the human world."

Biana rolled her eye in a 'duh' expression. "It's bad luck here too. And of course not. I would not miss the awed open-mouthed look on his face in three weeks for _anything_."

"Do you know what Fitz is wearing?" Sophie asked casually.

"Nope, not a clue. He won't tell me and he's being _very_ secretive about it," Biana shrugged.

"Okay..." Sophie said. "Well, gotta head out. I'm picking up the dress today," she whispered.

"Oooh, can I come with you? I have nothing else to do? If you don't mind of course," Biana said hastily.

"Of course, Biana. I need your master opinion," Sophie said. She walked to the front door with Biana. "Wait, are we going to use the Leapmaster?"

"No, it's upstairs and we don't want Fitz to know—"

"Biana, it's fine," Sophie cut in, rolling her eyes. "I have to say goodbye anyway."

They walked up the stairs. Sophie knocked on Fitz's bedroom door. "Bye, Fitz." He opened it and leaned against the doorframe, blocking Sophie's view of inside.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked wistfully.

"Yeah, gotta go do... something," Sophie said after Biana's painful nudge. "You know, girl stuff." She cringed as Fitz grinned. What was he thinking?

"Okay, then. Bye, Sophie. Miss ya already." He leaned down to kiss her and Biana groaned.

"You guys are _so_ cheesy and cringey and YUCK," Biana gagged. Sophie and Fitz rolled their eyes simultaneously. "I'm here too, you know," Biana went on, though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Sophie and Fitz laughed and Sophie followed Biana to the Leapmaster, waving goodbye to Fitz as she walked with Biana.

"I wish Tam would be more like that," Biana sighed as it was revving up.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked quizzically. It was the first time Biana had complained about Tam in Sophie's presence.

"I mean, I wish he would be more, I don't know, _cheesy_."

"I don't understand," Sophie said, completely confused.

"Well, I wish he would kiss me in public and say nice things. Say goodbye and that he misses me and look like he really means it."

"Of course he will. He's just shy around you, Biana," Sophie said as comfortingly as she could.

"Shy around me? We've been dating for _two_ years, Sophie," Biana said, crossing her arms. "Anyways, I'm going to shut up now. You don't need to listen to my problems."

"But I do, Biana!" Sophie said. "That's what best friends are for."

"Have you heard anything about Keefe and Linh?" asked Biana abruptly, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Are they even a thing? They've never gone exclusive and I can tell Linh is angry about that," Sophie said. "Keefe is just like that," she sighed.

"I know, but have you _heard_ anything?" Biana asked.

"Nope. I just said that. Why?" Sophie pressed.

"No reason," Biana evaded the question.

"Okay... anyways, why don't you ask him yourself?" Sophie asked. "You can text him, right?"

"Yeah, but that's weird. I wouldn't do that. Anyways, let's just go."

They lightleaped to the dress shop.


	33. No Second Thoughts

**TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks so much! Haha, I know, when I reread my own story, I'm like WHY DID I EVER DECIDE TO WRITE SOMETHING SO EVIL?**

 **Guest: I will! I will! I promise! I will definitely try to update at least weekly :D**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Thanks so much! I promise I will try to make it as long and as good as I can!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I know, right? And Keefe is taken by Linh… I have no idea how I am going to end this.**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks so much for being so awesome! I know, they are already like a married couple :D**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks so much for the review and hashtag, as always :D**

 **Mystery1224: Yup, I'm making it LONG. Thanks so much! Your review just made my day!**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Haha, thanks so much for the awesome review!**

 **Fred: Thanks ;)**

 **Sophitz: I hope that my PM, my FanFic, and my blog post helped! Glad to know that we will have new writers!**

 **sophieelizabeth: Why, thank you! For the review and the hashtag :D**

 **Guest: Yup, I plan to update more often! Thanks so much!**

 **Also, I thought you guys would like to know that I started a new KOTLC FanFiction, but it's more of a fun thing. It's just blog posts from each of the characters. Hope you all liked it and please go comment and favorite there!**

Sophie and Biana walked into the dress shop upon arrival. An elderly woman came bustling up to greet them. Sophie had been to the store several times but she had never seen this woman before. However, the lady smiled widely and recognized her. She started to speak and her voice was high pitched and happy. "Why, if it isn't Sophie Foster! I hear that you're soon to be a Vacker," she winked. Noticing Biana, she smiled even wider, if that was possible. "And Biana Vacker! Welcome, welcome!" The lady was very energetic and Sophie couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

Sophie said before the woman could say anything else, "Hello, I'm here to pick up a dress I ordered a few weeks ago. For the wedding?"

The lady looked a little confused. "Hmm, I don't remember seeing that in the order book, but let me go check right now. Follow me." Biana and Sophie followed the woman to a back room, where the woman got out a thick book that was caked with some sort of powder that wasn't dust and looked overly used. She thumbed through the pages twice, but shook her head in the end.

"Well... I don't see any orders from a Sophie Foster. Or a Sophie Vacker. I checked for both names, just in case."

"What? But I ordered the dress weeks ago!" said Sophie, panicking a little at the thought of not having a dress for her wedding.

"Well, darling, let me see if we have it in stock. Do you remember what it was called?" Sophie did not, for all of the names of the dresses were very exotic and long, like _Chiffon Satin Midnight Distress, Size Petite_. She shook her head as she struggled to remember the name and the woman frowned.

"Well, can you describe it for me?" she asked, though she looked unsure.

"Umm. It's white tulle. It has a scoop neck that's not too low and a lace bodice, hem, and sleeves. It's really poofy and it also has a small train in the back." Sophie had no other words to describe the dress and she suddenly wished that she had shown Biana the dress before as Biana had better fashion sense.

The lady thought for a while and then shook her head. "Come with me to the wedding dresses aisle and we'll see if you can recognize any of them as yours."

Sophie followed the lady, Biana trailing close behind. Why did this always have to happen to her? Lost dresses were just a little thing but there were always more and more terrible things happening in her life that just culminated to one huge horrible thing.

They reached the wedding dress aisle and Sophie looked through the white dresses. After a while, she shook her head. "It's not here. Not from what I can see."

"Oh?" the lady asked. She held her hands up. "Well... I don't know what to say. Do you know who you spoke to when ordering?"

"A lady named Jeanette," said Sophie. Jeanette had been a bit befuddled and Sophie couldn't help but blame her for the mishap.

"Oh... let me go find her. I'm sure we can sort this all out." The lady bustled off and Sophie was left alone with Biana.

Biana put her hand on Sophie's shoulder in an effort to console her. "Sophie, it's okay. The wedding isn't for another three weeks. You have a lot of time."

"Yeah, but that dress was perfect. I actually _liked_ it. And I'm sure Fitz would've too."

Biana laughed. "Sophie, Fitz would like you in any wedding dress, even if it was neon orange with glitter and sequins!"

"Yeah, but..." Sophie trailed off. Biana just didn't understand. She had spent hours looking for the perfect dress and when she had finally found it, she had been happier than she had ever been in this whole process of getting married.

Just then, the lady came back with Jeanette, who had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and glasses that she kept pushing up nervously.

"Jeanette, do you remember taking an order from Sophie Foster? Or Sophie Vacker?" the original lady asked.

Jeanette nodded. "I did. White tulle dress and everything. Why?" she asked. Well, at least she remembered the dress.

"It's not in the order book and it didn't arrive. And she needs it."

"What? But I recorded it right after I hung up." She looked at Sophie. "I'm so sorry. I can order it now if you like. For half off?"

"Will it get here in time?"

"Hmm... maybe three weeks or so? The delivery systems have been out of order lately so it could be later. How about this? If it doesn't come in time, I'll give you a free wedding dress. Anything you want from this aisle."

The other lady nodded in agreement.

Sophie shrugged. "Okay. But can you still order the original dress?"

"Yes, of course. But I can't make any promises."

"It's okay." Sophie was _not_ going to let anything ruin her wedding.

"In the meantime, why don't you pick out a dress here just in case?" the original lady asked. Sophie turned to the dresses.

"Okay..." Biana moved to help Sophie. In the end, they picked out another white dress, but this one was silk and chiffon with no train and a beaded hem. It was gorgeous, but Sophie didn't feel the same spark as she had felt with the first dress.

They left the store, but before they lightleaped home, Sophie convinced Biana to let her stop by Slurps n Burps to visit Dex and pick up her elixirs.

When they opened the door and received their complimentary burping doorbell chime, Dex came rushing up at the sight of them. "Sophie! Biana! Hey!"

"Hey, Dex," they chorused.

"Dex, do you have the elixirs?" Sophie asked.

"Sure thing, Sophie. Let me just go get them." And Dex went walking off and Sophie couldn't help but notice his biceps and back muscles.

"Dex seriously matured, don't you think?" Biana asked suddenly. Sophie blushed as she was thinking the exact same thought.

"Yeah... why?" she asked.

"No reason. I was just stating that fact because it's weird. I still remember the dorky kid from so long ago." Biana sighed as she relived their old memories.

"Dorky kid? I hope you're not talking about me," said Dex, coming back with a bag. and smiling widely.

"Definitely not," said Sophie, teasing. She took the bag from Dex and reached for her money. Dex shook his head and held up his hands.

"No, please, we're friends. Think of this as ONE of my wedding gifts."

"One?" Sophie asked.

"Oh trust me, I have lots more," said Dex, smiling a devilish grin.

"Okay..." Dex noticed the wedding boutique package. The shop packed everything in little boxes, which Sophie had thought was odd.

"Say, is that the dress?" Dex asked, pointing to the box.

"Yeah. Well, actually, no. It's a dress. But it's not the one I originally wanted. Long story," said Sophie.

"Oh... well..." There was an awkward silence until Biana cleared her throat.

"Well, Dex, it was nice seeing you and all, but we have to get going. We have wedding planning to do," Biana said brightly.

Dex nodded. "Of course, of course. I totally understand. And Sophie?" he asked as they turned to leave. She looked back. "Congratulations," he said finally.

"Thanks." And they lightleaped away.

When they reached Everglen, they walked inside the house and collapsed on the floor. Sophie was exhausted but Biana insisted that they keep planning. Keefe was, of course, the best man, bridesmaids were done, and maid of honor was finished as well. Sophie was even more tired and her head started to droop until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Biana, how can you exhaust my fiancee like this?" She heard Fitz's voice accuse Biana and all of a sudden, Sophie was awake again.

"Fitz, I'm fine," she said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Biana cleared her throat and Sophie reluctantly pulled away.

"Fitz, we were planning the wedding," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but it is _my_ wedding too, you know. And frankly, I feel as if I have had no say in any of this." He spread his hands wide as he stared at the piles of papers that Biana had stacked around her in an effort to organize.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to help?" asked Sophie.

"Sure. What do you guys need help in?"

"Well, we're doing the guest list right now," said Biana.

"Just invite everybody," Fitz said automatically, waving it off.

Sophie sat up straight. "Fitz! What?"

"Well, people are going to feel left out or something or maybe even be offended and then where will the Vacker name be? We can't drag our name in the dirt. Why not invite everyone?"

"Fitz, you _can't_ invite everybody! It's hard enough to get married but now I've got to do it in front of everybody in the entire Lost Cities?" Sophie couldn't believe it.

"Look, we'll talk about this later, Soph," said Fitz, smoothing down her hair and bringing her to his chest.

"Fine, but this is not over," said Sophie.

Fitz changed the subject before Sophie could get too worked up. "Say, did you guys get the dress?"

"Yes and no," supplied Biana. Fitz's brow furrowed and Sophie decided to help him out by explaining as best as she could.

"They didn't place my order so the dress I wanted might not come for three weeks or more, which means it'll be cutting it close with the wedding itself. So we bought another dress just in case."

"Well, technically, they gave it to us," said Biana. "As an apology."

"Yeah," Sophie nodded.

"Really? Can I see it?" Fitz asked energetically.

"What? No!" said Sophie. Biana shrieked along with her.

"Why not?" Fitz asked, furrowing his brow?

"It's really bad luck to see your bride's wedding dress before the wedding!" said Sophie. "Don't you know that?"

"I guess I'd better remember that when my turn comes," said Biana dreamily. Fitz whacked her.

"Biana, your turn is coming sooner than anybody wants."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biana asked.

"It _means_ , you've got to wait. Give poor Tam a chance to propose before you start planning already."

Biana's face dropped at Tam's name, but she nodded. "I'm not dumb."

"Biana? Are you okay?" Sophie asked, studying her friend.

"Yeah, fine. Look, can we drop this?" Biana asked.

Sophie shrugged and Fitz smiled. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know... Biana, any ideas?" Sophie turned to her.

"I'm going to go call Tam," said Biana. "Be back later. Make some food. Please? I'm starving."

"Okay, we will," said Sophie. Biana left and Sophie walked to the fridge. Just as she opened it, Fitz closed it again and pulled her away.

"Hey! I was going to make some food! Frankly, I agree with Biana. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Then she realized that elves didn't eat meat and backtracked quickly. "I mean, I could eat a lot," she corrected. Fitz just laughed. Then, pulling her face closer to his, he kissed her.

Sophie sank into the kiss, forgetting all about the prospect of food. When she finally pulled away, she was breathless. "Fitz..."

"I just can't believe you're going to be Mrs. Vacker in three weeks. Just three. I can hardly wait!" said Fitz.

"I know. It's so scary but yet so far away and sometimes I just want to be done with it already." Fitz pulled away and turned to look at her face, confusing and hurt coursing through his eyes.

"Sophie, are you having second thoughts?"

"NO," said Sophie emphatically. Fitz sighed in relief. "I'm just scared."

"Why? It's just a wedding." Sophie couldn't believe it.

" _Just_ a wedding? It's the one day when you give yourself to a _man_ , preferably for forever," said Sophie. "That's a lot more than _just_ anything."

"Well, when we get married, Sophie, you won't _belong_ to me. You're my equal. We'll be together forever."

"Thanks," she said. She moved with Fitz to a sofa, where she sat next to him, breathing in his scent.

"Sophie, I love you so much," Fitz murmured into her hair.

"And I you," said Sophie. Then Fitz kissed her again and Sophie was lost.


	34. Awkward Talks

**TEAM SOPHIE: Hahahahahaha same!**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Thanks so much! You're always so nice :D**

 **sophieelizabeth: Thanks so much! I love being able to make people excited and happy with my writing**

 **Dust Bunny: Thanks so much!**

 **booksaremylife: THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks so much for you review and the hashtag, as always :D**

 **Guest: I love it when people call my FF a book :D Thanks!**

 **Guest: Yeah, my beginning was horrible! I'm trying to fix it up though.. Thanks!**

 **musicalkittycat: Thanks for the hashtag! And don't worry, I'm not one of those people who hate others who aren't of the same shipping as me :D Oh, and Biana and Tam… I don't really know…**

 **koko: Don't worry, if I am going to stop, I'll tell you! Thanks for the review and the hashtag!**

 **lulupaul: Happy belated bday!**

 **Darling01: It did show your name and thanks so much! And don't worry about reviewing on everything! It's perfectly fine!**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: Yup, I definitely will continue! I will try to keep Bam together though I can't make any promises :D You'll just have to read on to find the answers to all of your questions… :D**

"It's tomorrow! It's tomorrow! I can't breathe, I can't breathe, oh my God. I'm soscared! What am I going to do when tomorrow finally comes?" Sophie was hyperventilating and Biana and Linh were trying desperately to calm her down. She had been panicking for the past twenty minutes after the thought of the next day finally hit her. Tears were running down her face and she was obviously struggling for breath as her friends tried to comfort her.

"Sophie, please. Breathe," Biana begged. "Take a deep breath. Calm down."

"I can't. I can't. I'm getting _married_. Do you understand what that feels like? Of course you don't. It's scary. Oh my God. In less than 24 hours, I won't be Sophie Foster anymore. I'll be Sophie Foster-Vacker." Sophie was sitting in the wedding dress that had managed to come that day, to her relief. She had been excited to see that it had actually come when she had had so many doubts about it. It was as perfect as it was before.

"Sophie, you need to calm down." Biana was getting really worried as Sophie struggled to calm herself down.

"I can't." Sophie started to breathe even harder, her face turning red.

Biana turned to Linh. "What should we do?"

Linh sighed. "There's only one thing I can think of." She leaned over to whisper in Biana's ear, who sighed and turned back to Sophie.

"Sophie, I need you to change back to normal clothes. Please?" Biana looked so scared that Sophie hurriedly got into normal clothes, though she was confused as to what was going on and mentioned that fact many times.

"What is this for, Biana?" Sophie was still going insane.

"Just be quiet and come with me," Biana said.

Biana led Sophie into a path of light and soon, they were in Everglen. "What are we doing at your house, Biana?"

"You need to calm down. And there's only one person who can do that right now." Biana led her inside and up the stairs into Fitz's room. Sophie heard voices inside and pulled back but Biana sighed and kicked open the door.

"Keefe, Fitz," Biana nodded at each boy, dragging Sophie behind her. Keefe looked up and grinned widely.

"Foster! Aren't you supposed to be getting your beauty sleep? I mean, not gonna lie, tomorrow's a very important day and..." Keefe trailed off as he saw her face. "Foster? Are you okay?"

Fitz looked up at that and stood up quickly. "Sophie? What's wrong?" Sophie was silent and Biana groaned, filling in what was wrong. "Sophie's hyperventilating. About tomorrow. She has cold feet."

"Sophie, come here," Fitz said gently. He pulled her into his arms and she started to cry into his shoulder. Keefe cleared his throat and Sophie looked at him.

"Should I leave?" Biana kicked him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I was just asking." Keefe and Biana left the room.

Sophie turned back to Fitz, more tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fitz. It has nothing to do with you. It's just..."

"Shh, shh, shh. What is there to be sorry about? You're scared. So am I."

Sophie looked up. "You are?"

"Of course I am. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life. But it's something I've only ever dreamed about, and now that it's happening, I'm scared to let that dream become reality so soon. I mean, just. It's scary and it's all happening so fast and it never seemed real till now."

"So you want to wait?" Sophie asked tentatively. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"No, of course not! But I'm scared just like you. Okay? There's nothing to be sorry about." Fitz rubbed Sophie's back. Then he took a deep breath and pushed her away from him. "Sophie? Let's take things slow after we get married."

Sophie started to blush as she processed the words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have tons of time after we get married. I mean, because elves live longer. And I know humans like to rush things after marriage... but we elves like to wait... a little longer..."

"To what?" Sophie was pretty sure she knew the answer but she had to ask to make sure.

Fitz blushed. "To... you know... I mean... start a family."

Sophie sat up straight, blushing furiously. "Fitz! I'm seventeen! It's not that common to have a baby at seventeen. I mean, it happens, but not as much as when you're older. People technically get married later as well."

"Yeah, so do elves. After a hundred years or so."

"No, not that long for humans..." She trailed off.

"Sophie?" Fitz asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Do you think we're taking things too quickly?" He actually looked nervous and Sophie couldn't help but protest.

"No! Why wait for next time when we can be together now?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid about what the people are saying about us..."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked. She hadn't heard anything about this before.

"I mean, we're taking things a lot faster than basically all other elves ever. We're going to be the youngest married couple in elven history after tomorrow." Sophie stiffened. She had no idea. She thought that there must have been a few stray couples who had decided to get married earlier. Fitz continued and Sophie forced herself to listen. "And you know... about things like starting a family... well, the people are saying that we're only getting married because... like... you know... we already have... um... started." Fitz was blushing probably as much as Sophie was now.

"What? Where did you hear these things?" Sophie asked, her cheeks crimsoning still more because of anger and more embarrassment at this new information. People thought she was pregnant? Did she _look_ pregnant or was it just gossip? Sophie didn't think she was big or anything but she wasn't a slender model either.

"People are just talking. And being a Vacker makes me able to know things that happen around our world. And Dad kind of brought it up to me." Fitz blushed and looked away. "We had to have that... talk. About... you know." Sophie didn't know why she had to talk about this right now.

"You and Alden had that talk?" Sophie couldn't really imagine that happening. It was too disgusting and weird.

"Yeah. I also had it with Grady," Fitz admitted. Sophie was astounded.

" _What_? How much did he embarrass you?" Sophie could imagine _that_ happening but it was still enough to make her angry at her father. Did her dad really not trust her with things like this?

"Um... it went along the lines of 'You keep her safe! Do not start a family until you're one hundred percent sure you're ready! That means in about a hundred years! And if I find out my daughter is pregnant before then, then you will be dead!'" Sophie groaned and covered her face with her hands while Fitz half-laughed behind her. She could feel his body shaking as he laughed.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. Grady was just being... Grady," she said.

"Oh, I know." Fitz leaned down to kiss Sophie. Changing the subject, he said, "This is awkward. Can we like talk about something else?"

"Yes! Please!" Sophie was relieved to move on. Before she could though, she had to say something. "Fitz, thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you," he said.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Sophie finally left, ready for that beauty sleep, her nerves calmed down to functional and she was actually excited about the upcoming day.


	35. The Wedding

**TEAM SOPHIE: IKR?! Thanks for the review :D**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: I did start reading your story and I really do like it!**

 **AngelFox997: Yup, AWKWARD TALKS ARE THE WORST and thanks for the hashtag as always :D**

 **booksaremylife: Awwww, thanks for the nice review :D**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I know. People (or elves) can be mean and it's really sad. Thanks for the great review!**

 **booklover1611: Yup, the story will continue after their marriage and thanks so much! Have a great day too!**

 **Darling01: Oh, car trips are the worst for me… You have four brothers? And they're all the same age? Younger or older?**

 **Sophitz forever: Thanks for the hashtag and the review and don't worry if you don't review for every single chapter :D**

 **TheGreatSophieVacker: Thanks :D**

 **koko: Thanks for the hashtag and yes, it was pretty awkward :D**

 **Red Roses1000: Don't worry if you don't review a lot, it's fine. I'm just happy to know that I actually have readers :D**

The morning woke Sophie up.

Yes, the morning.

The sun was shining outside and filled Sophie's bedroom with bright yellow light, and the birds were singing to each other and filled Sophie's bedroom with a gorgeous, sweet makeshift alarm, and the trees were waving in the breeze, willing Sophie to wake up.

Sophie woke up, yawned and sat up in bed, still half-asleep as she groaned and stretched.

That is, until she realized that today was the day.

She was getting married today.

She bolted up. "Today I will not make a fool of myself," Sophie muttered to herself as a morning mantra as she went through her morning routines and brushed her teeth and hair and took a quick shower. "I will not trip over my dress or break a heel and force Fitz to have to catch me in front of everybody at the wedding. I will not be clumsy or a klutz and I will try my best to make this day run smoothly and perfectly with no mistakes."

After about ten minutes of repeating this inner speech, Sophie finally went to go wake up Edaline and Grady. She didn't have to though, as it turned out that they were wide awake and were as frantic as if it was their own wedding day all over again.

"Sophie! Good morning! Did you get enough sleep?" Edaline fretted, chewing her nails. Grady ran his hand through his hair ten times before calming himself down and taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Mom," said Sophie. She had gotten too much sleep and she felt oddly rejuvenated. She had never slept that much in her life.

"Did you brush your teeth? And your hair?" Edaline asked, her own hair standing up everywhere.

"Yes, Mom," repeated Sophie.

"Did you get your dress ready and did you start with your makeup?" Edaline asked next. It was like she had her own inner checklist and was mentally ticking things off. Whatever made her happy, Sophie thought.

"Yes, Mom," Sophie said again. "Stop fretting. I'm fine. Everything is ready. I just need Biana to get here so she can help me with my hair, my makeup, my dress, and basically everything else."

Right as Sophie said that, the doorbell rang. "That must be her now," said Sophie, who then ran down the stairs and opened the door, leaving Edaline muttering to herself about who knows what.

"Good morning, Sophie!" said Biana. "Are you ready?" She went into a list that was similar to Edaline's and Sophie nodded boredly. She was sick of all this planning.

"Okay, okay, let's go upstairs," said Sophie after Biana couldn't think of anything else to make sure of.

"Let's do the dress first," said Biana. "I think. Or actually maybe we should do makeup?"

"Don't I have to eat breakfast?" Sophie asked. Her stomach growled in hunger.

"You haven't already? There's one thing I forgot. Who knows what else I'll forget today?" asked Biana. She stared down at her list and added a couple of other things.

"Biana, breathe. It's okay," Sophie said. She felt strangely calm.

Sophie led the way into the kitchen and got out some food, still in her pajamas.

"Sophie..." said Biana.

"Yeah?"

"I— you know what? Never mind, it's okay. I'll tell you later," Biana said, putting a smile on her face and moving to the counter.

"Tell me what?" Sophie pressed.

"I don't want to ruin your wedding day. I'll tell you later," Biana repeated firmly. Sophie dropped the subject, not understanding why Biana had decided to bring something up and then drop it again. She knew she should press further but she couldn't let anything cloud her happy mindset for today.

"So. Dress? Makeup?" Sophie asked, washing her dishes and putting them away as soon as she was done eating.

"Yes!" Biana followed Sophie up the stairs and commenced to help Sophie get into the dress.

Sophie really loved the dress. It hugged her in all of the right places and was long enough to reach the ground. The skirt was poofy so it wasn't near her feet, making Sophie feel better about the already too high probabilities of tripping over the dress.

"Makeup!" Biana handed Sophie the bag of elixirs that Dex had given her and Sophie drank them all down. She looked in the mirror and her appearance was satisfactory. Not too glamorous but still different... in a good way. Something unusual but not scarily sparkly.

Her blond hair was shiny and now wavier than before, and her brown eyes sparkled with an extra shine. Her lips were bigger and more puffy, and looked soft and pillowy. Her nose was... still her nose. That hadn't changed and Sophie was glad for it. She actually liked her nose. Her cheekbones were more defined and pronounced and highlighted and definitely made her look more mature. Her eyes were shadowed, which made them look even more mysterious and alluring.

"You look gorgeous," a voice said behind Sophie. It wasn't Biana and Sophie couldn't help but jolt in surprise at the familiarity of the voice. Sophie whirled around to see... Keefe.

"Keefe!" Sophie yelled. She pounced on her friend and hugged Keefe who smiled at her and hugged her back. "Let me look at you," said Keefe. "Congratulations, by the way," he said, with no ounce of jealousy. Keefe had obviously moved on from her, which made Sophie happy. when her friends were happy, she was happy.

"Anyways, I came here to see Fitz. Is he here?" Keefe asked, looking around, though he obviously wasn't in the room.

"No, why would he be?" Sophie asked. She had thought he would be at home getting ready for the wedding. She supposed guys just had it easier.

"Well, I went to Everglen and Della said that he had left a few minutes ago... I thought he might have come to see you." Keefe shrugged.

"Well, he hasn't. Let me call him. Can you pass me my Imparter?" Keefe picked it up and handed it to Sophie who called Fitz.

"Hello?"

"Fitz! Where are you? Keefe is looking for you," she said, squinting at the screen. She couldn't make anything out of his location as his suit lapels were covering the background.

"Who?" Fitz yelled.

"KEEFE. YOUR BEST FRIEND," Keefe shouted into the thing.

"Oh, the connection is really bad here and you guys broke up for a second. Geez, Keefe, no need to bust my eardrums," Fitz said, rolling his eyes.

"Where are you?" Sophie asked again.

He sighed. "The Forbidden Cities."

"Why?" Sophie couldn't help but ask, even though it was obvious he wanted to keep it a secret from her or Keefe or both of them.

Fitz waved her off. "Just buying something... I'll be back in ten minutes. Promise. It's fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, but don't come here. Go to Everglen and Keefe'll meet you there."

"Okay," said Fitz and hung up. Sophie turned to Keefe and rolled her eyes, tossing her Imparter on her bed.

"Okay, bye Soph. Going back to Everglen now," Keefe said. Sophie waved goodbye.

Biana materialized into the room, holding a bunch of tools that looked scary in Sophie's eyes. "Okay, can we focus on your hair now?" asked Biana.

"Yes!" Sophie was excited because she had seen Biana work her magic before. Biana brushed it out and proceeded to curl Sophie's already wavy hair and tied it from the top into the middle and let the rest of it hang down her back. It was really pretty and Biana admired her handiwork.

"Biana, where is your dress?" Sophie asked suddenly. She was still in her normal clothes and it was getting close to the time. Biana grabbed the huge bag she had been carrying and proceeded to take out her maid of honor dress.

It was basically a long midnight blue dress with small sparkles at the hem and a black sash for the waist bedecked with pink-white pearls. It was gorgeous and Sophie loved it, for she had had no idea what it was going to look like until now.

"I love it!" said Sophie. "What are Linh, Marella, and Dina wearing?" They were her bridesmaids, an easily made choice.

"Short white dresses. Well, more like cream-colored, really. It's super pretty and it's going to look amazing for your aesthetic." Sophie had to admit that she had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, and we all have these bouquets of pink and white flowers that are really messy but also gorgeous and it's beautiful. Everything is so amazing!" Biana squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement and happiness.

"I can't wait," said Sophie, hardly believing that these words could be true. She couldn't wait. She was actually excited about this, even if it was her wedding. It was something she had only ever dreamed about and it was finally here.

Finally, it was time. Sophie's heart raced as Biana peeked outside and reported monotonously that Fitz was already there, along with Keefe and Tam, as well as Dex. The bridesmaids were all getting ready in a separate room.

"I can't breathe," Sophie said, clutching her chest. "I am so scared, I just can't." It had all started to hit at once and she couldn't believe that she was about to be married in just a short amount of time.

"Well, if you trip, I'll catch you," said Grady, who was ready to walk her down the aisle, looking very polished in his tunic and regal cape. Sophie couldn't help but miss tuxedos and suits as she watched everyone in their capes, physical falling hazards all over the place. Sophie took a deep breath and grabbed her bouquet, trying to calm herself down. Biana also took a deep breath, left the room, and judging from the music that started to play and the silence that overtook the crowd, began her walk down the aisle, throwing flower petals as she walked.

"Are you ready?" asked Grady, staring at his daughter with faint glimmers of tears in his eyes. Sophie couldn't help but tear up a little though she blinked them away before they could ruin their makeup.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Sophie, which, to be honest, was not that ready. She grabbed Grady's arm and took another deep breath, filling her lungs with confidence. Or as much as she could.

She emerged from the room, walked down the stairs and down to the outside where the ceremony was set up in their gigantic backyard. She stared at her feet as she walked so as not to trip. She walked down the aisle, being careful to walk slowly and demurely. She was ready.

She looked up towards the end of the aisle at the altar. She stared into Fitz's shining teal eyes and she knew that it was time. She was going to be a wife in just a few minutes.

The music swelled and Sophie was... there. At the altar. And the "priest" was talking. And her brain wasn't working right. She couldn't help but not pay attention and she stared at everything except her to-be husband. Her ears perked up as she finally heard Fitz say "I do," and heard the question being asked of her. Everyone was staring at her expectantly and she knew it was time. She took a deep breath, grabbed Fitz's hand, and said with as strong a voice as she had had all day, "I do."

The priest smiled at the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said to Fitz.

Fitz leaned in and kissed her, and Sophie floated away with happiness as she fell into that kiss, ready to be a wife and live the rest of her life with Fitz.

Everyone cheered and that was it.

Sophie had never thought it would be over that fast and now that it was, she wanted to do it all over again.

After the ceremony, they went to supper. Everyone ate too much and drank too much and Keefe ended up in the bathroom kneeling over a toilet, much to Sophie's simultaneous pity and disgust. The food was stupendous. Sophie ate so much that she had to take a break from shoveling food into her mouth, much to Fitz's amusement.

After the dinner, they spread out on the dance floor, courtesy of Edaline and Alden, and started to dance. Kicking off her heels, Sophie let loose for the first time in her life. Biana and Sophie screamed and jumped along with Tam, Dina, Marella, Linh, Dex, and Keefe (after he was better). Fitz stayed off to the side until Sophie rolled her eyes and pulled him in. Then there was a slow dance that Fitz and Sophie had to start off according to elvin tradition and to Sophie's chagrin. Slowly, more couples started piling onto the dance floor and soon there were spinning couples kissing and hugging and dancing.

Finally, the night was over and they departed on their honeymoon, which Sophie didn't know anything about. Fitz had planned the whole thing with Keefe's help and she didn't know what was in store for her. She didn't know where they were going or for how long, but she trusted Fitz to keep her safe and happy.

She loved him.

 **So that's the wedding scene! I know it was a little skimpy but it's a definite upgrade from my original. Should I put in the honeymoon scenes? They're more like filler chapters from and this could be a good ending as well. Tell me in the comments and please vote and share!**


	36. Australia: Honeymoon Ch 1

**RR**

 **Booklover1611: Aww thanks! I'm glad that people were able to imagine their own weddings for Sophie and Fitz :D**

 **TFSF: YESS they are so adorable I can't even! Thanks!**

 **Darling01: Aww thanks! Quintuplets! Wow! I only have one little sister :D And I can't figure out where to fix the Matchmaker list thing because I never see that mistake…**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: Yes, I am DEF continuing! And aww! Inspired by me? I haven't read it yet but I will DEFINITELY read the one-shot as soon as I am done with this chapter! Thanks!**

 **AngelFox997: SQUEE right back! Thanks so much for being such an awesome reader and supporter since the start!**

 **booksaremylife: True, but I can't really state any facts seeing as I'm 13 and not married yet… :D**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Awww thanks so much! I love meeting people here who are around my age :D**

 **Aria Ren Blair: 13 year olds seem to be common on this website! That's awesome! And thanks! And don't worry if a review seems late: trust me, it isn't! I always read them all, no matter when they come in!**

 **Owlmoon: Lots of people get married young. Aww, thanks! And don't worry about not shipping Sophitz: there are a lot of those peeps who love Sofoster (which I don't HATE but I don't SHIP) :D**

 **Red Roses1000: I have no idea how long it'll be but it'll be long. Aww, thanks so much!**

 **Okay, I just want to give a HUGE SHOUTOUT to Booksarecoolandnerdsrule because Tara just started her account a couple of months ago and her writing is really good! You should go check her out!**

 **Okay, let's get started!**

"Fitz, where are you taking me?" Sophie asked, staring up at her husband questioningly.

Fitz laughed quietly to himself at her confusion, probably, but said nothing. She sighed loudly but he refused to budge. Finally, he took her hand, surprising her, and led her towards... Everglen?

Sophie was more confused than ever. "Why are you taking me to your house? Please don't tell me your idea of a honeymoon is at your house, Fitz, or you're going to find yourself without a wife," Sophie teased. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Sophie, just wait. Patience is a virtue. And, no, our honeymoon is not at my _house_. I'm more romantic than that. Give me some credit," Fitz said, a small smile appearing on his face at his wife's apparent confusion. He opened the gate and walked with Sophie to the front door of Everglen, guiding her inside.

"Seriously, where are we going? Aren't you ever going to tell me?" Sophie begged.

"No, now shush." Fitz led Sophie to the Leapmaster at the top of the house, waving to Alden and Edaline who smiled back with a knowing look on their faces that made Sophie even angrier.

"Ohh, are we leaping somewhere?" Sophie asked, her mind going through all of the possible places that they could go.

"Yes." Fitz pulled out two blue leaping crystals and Sophie's heart jumped.

"We're going to the Forbidden Cities?" Sophie asked incredulously, staring at her husband in shock.

Fitz nodded and said, "Yup. But don't worry, I got permission from Alden _and_ the Council already so we can't get in any trouble."

They lightleaped away and landed in...

"Um, Fitz? Where are we?" Sophie asked. She looked around. She didn't see anything familiar, although it smelled like the human world generally did: gross and muggy.

"Welcome to Australia," she heard Fitz say in her ear from beside her.

So that was why Sophie didn't recognize it. She had never been to Australia though she had always wanted to ever since she was little and saw a kangaroo in a children's book. Her heart leaped and started to pound wildly as she stared at Fitz's eyes and dancing expression as he struggled to not smile.

"Sophie, we're going to start our honeymoon in Australia, but I've also mapped out a lot of other places for us to go to. It'll be like each place is a chapter in our lives before we 'settle down'."

"Wow," Sophie breathed. "I really lucked out when it comes to husbands." Fitz laughed, his chest and shoulders shaking.

"Yeah, nobody else would know about the Forbidden Cities except me and you. I've only been to Australia maybe once or twice but from what I remember, it was gorgeous and I remember feeling like I was missing something... And I realized that that something was you," Fitz smiled.

"Aww, Fitz," Sophie said and kissed him deeply, not caring about the people openly staring at the two "teenagers" making out in the middle of the street.

Fitz pulled away, much to Sophie's disappointment. "Soph, we're here to sightsee. Please stop distracting me..." Sophie pouted. He shook his head. "No, the pouty face won't work..." He sighed and pulled out some papers.

"Okay, so these are for the hotels that I booked here... We also have a ton of money from all of the gifts we got at the wedding; we can use that for clothes and souvenirs. And here are the plane tickets for all of the places we're gonna go after this. Oh, and look at these..." Fitz reached into a bag that Sophie just noticed he was carrying and pulled out two cameras and two...

"You got us iPhones?" Sophie shrieked, not allowing herself to touch it. "When?"

"Remember when I said I had something to do in the Forbidden Cities before the wedding? Well... here we are!" Fitz handed Sophie a brand new rose gold iPhone... XI?

"But these haven't even been released yet!" Sophie shrieked, admiring her brand-new cellphone.

"Yeah, but I managed to get the guy to give me a couple of the unreleased models... newlyweds can bribe anyone." Fitz smiled. "Especially one as beautiful as me." Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled, reaching over to hug her husband.

"Fitz, you're the best husband a girl can ask for."

"And you're the best wife. But no distractions, Soph. Come on, let's go shopping."

Sophie had the most fun she had had in ages. She found herself missing all of these human things, like clothes and foods and new technology. They had fast food and splurged on clothes and stupid things that Sophie found adorable. Sophie found herself some jewelry that Fitz willingly bought for her, earning him a kiss. She felt pretty and happy and amazing and...

"Tired. I am so tired. How long are we here, Fitz?" Sophie groaned, forcing her feet to move just a couple of steps farther.

"A week. We'll be away from the elves for about a year..." Fitz calculated.

"We're going to fifty two places?" Sophie asked, incredulous.

"No, silly. We're going to a bunch of places but some for longer than others. Fifty two chapters seems like a lot even to me. And I love travelling," laughed Fitz. "Don't you?"

"Of course." Sophie's legs almost gave out. "Since we're going to be here for so long, can we call it a day and check in to our hotel?" Sophie asked.

"Well, we need to change first..." Fitz said, staring down at their outfits. "We've gotten a lot of weird looks today, what with us shopping while wearing capes and tunics. Maybe we should have changed earlier." Sophie rummaged in the ten shopping bags she had and finally settled on some leggings and a blouse. "Wait, do we have pajamas?" Fitz asked suddenly.

"Yeah, remember we bought them?" Sophie laughed at the weird question.

"Oh yeah, then we're good. Come on, there's a bathroom. Let's go change."

Sophie changed quickly and came out feeling refreshed and happy, holding her soiled elven clothes that she was happy to discard for a year or forever. Human clothes were so much more comfortable, especially since the whole ensemble came sans cape.

"Soph, you ready?" Fitz's beautiful voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah," she said, turning around and linking arms with Fitz.

They walked to their hotel. All in all, it had been a good day. Sophie was ready for bed by the time they got there, but Fitz stayed up researching places to go in Australia for the next day. Finally, before drifting off to sleep, she heard the lamp shut off and Fitz lay down next to her. She felt his warm breath say in her ear,

"I love you, Soph."

"I love you, Fitz," Sophie said sleepily and fell fast asleep.

"Sophie. Wake up," Sophie heard a deep voice say. She sat up drowsily and yawned, trying to remember where she was.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Fitz." It felt weird. She was not used to being married. And living with Fitz. And not being in her own bed. And being in a strange bed. With Fitz.

"Are you ready to go sightseeing?" Fitz asked her, ruining her train of thoughts.

"I want breakfast first," Sophie said, grinning.

"Oh, so I found a bunch of cafes that we could go to. Or we can order room service."

"Cafes," Sophie said. "Lemme change first," she said.

She hurriedly changed into a pair of denim cutoffs that she never thought she would wear anytime soon and a white t-shirt with a human band, _5 Seconds of Summer_ printed across the chest.

"Okay, let's go." They left and walked to a cafe that had the best eggs, bacon, and toast that Sophie had ever had. Feeling full and energetic, she walked with Fitz to their first destination: Sydney Harbor Bridge.

They spent a couple of hours climbing, sightseeing, taking pictures, Instagramming, Snapchatting, Facebooking, Tweeting, and whatever other social media platforms the world has. Sophie loved it, though her muscles were aching after the long climb. By the time they were back down on the flat ground, it was about three o'clock in the afternoon and Sophie was hungry.

"How 'bout a late lunch?" Fitz asked Sophie, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yes, please." They went to another restaurant that had a World Famous sign on the window. It was amazing. They had huge Cobb and Caesar salads with fries, mini tea sandwiches, and to top it all off, vanilla, strawberry, and green tea ice cream. It was about four in the afternoon when they finally finished eating and Sophie was already jumping up to do something else.

They went to a couple of the most iconic beaches of Australia and played in the waves, diving and resurfacing every few seconds, as well as splashing each other and getting thoroughly soaked. Sophie oddly didn't feel exposed in her bikini like she normally did and she had to admit: Fitz looked hot with his six-pack and tan skin. **(a/n that was really weird to write and I was just laughing)**

Finally, they went to eat a light dinner and retired for the day.

The next day, they had a similar experience. They went scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef and took underwater pictures and shared an underwater kiss, something Sophie had only ever dreamed about. Then they went to go see a tennis match and had an amazing candlelit dinner.

The day after, Fitz took Sophie surfing. Neither of them had ever tried it before, and Sophie fell off about seven dozen times, while Fitz fell off twice and even won in a little casual surfing contest with the natives and a few other tourists. He looked amazing on the surfboard, his hair wet and yet gorgeous, his muscles taut as he held his balance.

The fifth day, they went to some caves in the Margaret River region that were gorgeous and haunting and mysterious. They were so pretty and Sophie had a hard time leaving; finally, Fitz dragged her away at almost nine at night.

On the sixth day, they went golfing and had a lot of fun... Sophie failed half the time but Fitz let her win, much to her supreme happiness. They also went back to the bridge from the first night for the nightly climb and had a lot more fun than the first time since they knew where to go already; the view was beautiful in the evening lighting.

On their last day in Australia, they watched an opera in the Grand Sydney Opera House and visited the Royal Botanic Gardens before finally leaving on their flight.

"Fitz, where are we going next?" Sophie asked once they were comfortably seated on the plane.

Fitz shook his head. "It's a surprise. They're all surprises. Except for the last one. You get to pick where you want to go."


	37. New Zealand: Honeymoon Ch 2 - drama?

**I'm hereee again! Yay!**

 **RR**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: Yup, they are married now so… And I will research Governor's Island ASAP! Thanks so much!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Awww, thanks!**

 **booksaremylife: Aww, thanks so much! I really tried my best on that last chapter but I didn't want to make it TOO long because it would get really boring.**

 **AngelFox997: I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING NEW ZEALAND! That is so funny! Thanks!**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Yes, I DO plan to have them go to America, of course, XD Thanks!**

 **Darling01: Haha French class is so boring for me right now. We're making posters on the different regions of France.. However, we get to bring in food for extra credit and I'm really excited! And yes, all of those places will probably be up!**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Hahaha that French guy would be really funny. However, I'm still negotiating on the thought of Paris… it might bring up some bad memories for Sophie… However, I MAY do it or I may do a completely different place in France so we can still have the annoying French dude :D**

 **Red Roses1000: No, I haven't been ANYWHERE before; the farthest I've traveled from CA is Las Vegas and Phoenix so… Canada! Yes!**

 **TeamKprSophitz: Awww thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**

 **AngelFox997: So I was homeschooled and my parents found this program online and they bought the supplies and stuff and I started learning Latin and I really liked it. I only ever finished Year 1, though; I still plan to continue in high school :D**

 **Okay, let's get started.**

"Where are we going?" Sophie whined, wheedling on her husband who refused to tell her.

"Sophie, you need to learn a part of human life: patience. Patience is a virtue. Please be patient and you'll be rewarded," smiled Fitz. Sophie sighed and sat back in her plane seat.

Finally, about forever later, they finally got off of the plane. Sophie still had no idea where they were until she heard an announcement over the plane's loudspeaker:

"Welcome to Wellington, New Zealand."

Sophie glanced at Fitz who looked straight ahead. "Fitz! We're in New Zealand?"

"Yup. I already booked hotels and researched some places to go and everything." Fitz looked at Sophie and smiled his movie-star smile. Sophie tiptoed and kissed him.

"Sophie, we _need_ to get to the hotel! I can't do it if you keep distracting me at every single destination that we go to." Sophie sighed but linked her arm through's Fitz's and said,

"Onward! Where is this hotel anyway?" Sophie asked.

Fitz consulted his papers. "It's called ibis Wellington and apparently it's the number one hotel in New Zealand so… I figured we might as well test the theory."

They took a taxi to the hotel and got unpacked. It was midday so they decided to go get some lunch. They went to a small restaurant/cafe type place called "The Hangar," where it turned out to be more of a coffee shop. Sophie had never had coffee but Fitz had had some when he was looking for her and opted to get tea instead. Sophie found she actually liked coffee. **(a/n I am OBSESSED WITH COFFEE)**

Next they visited "The Museum of New Zealand" and learned a lot about the culture. Sophie and Fitz spent _hours_ in there, trying to absorb everything and see everything, and by the time they got back out, it was almost dark and they were ready for dinner. They went to "Logan Brown" and Sophie _loved_ it. She had a King Salmon with Arthichoke and other herbs and Toffee Milk Chocolate Ice Cream. She also had her first wine, so maybe that was why it was the highlight of the day… Sophie had more fun than she had ever had in her life.

That night, Sophie felt happy. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten with her choice of husbands. She turned towards Fitz who was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how happy I am to be here with my dream girl of six years or so. I love you, Sophie, and I really do hope you know that."

"I know. I love you, too, Fitz. Despite everything we've been through, I will always love you. I mean, sure, we've had really hard times, such as when you _punched_ me and left me with Elin for forever—"

"I said I was sorry!" Fitz said, nudging Sophie's side.

"Yeah, well, it still hurt," Sophie said, though she was smiling.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I love you. Only you. And I didn't mean anything bad I've ever said to you."

"I know that, Fitz."

"Darling?"

Sophie sat up. Fitz looked over. "What?"

"Did you just call me _Darling_?" Sophie asked.

"Umm, maybe? Why? Was I not supposed to?" Fitz asked, blushing.

"It's _weird_. And really sudden. And—"

"Okay, okay, scratch the darling. From now on, you're Sophie or Soph." Fitz paused. "Or The Little Wife to my bros."

"FITZ!" Sophie shouted, kicking him. He groaned and she leaned down and kissed him long and hard. "I take everything back. I hate you," she whispered while taking a breath.

"I hate you, too," Fitz said and grabbed Sophie and kissed her again. It was deep and soft and electric and amazing and fireworks were exploding and waterfalls were raging and Sophie was dying…

Sophie had a hard time falling asleep after that.

The next morning, Fitz woke Sophie up early. They had a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, which they got from room service at the hotel and headed out. They took a very long ride to Auckland and Sophie was excited, sure that whatever was coming next was going to be amazing. Her hopes were dashed though, as they ended up going bungee jumping, much to Sophie's horror, at Sky Tower. Fitz legit had to cling onto her for twenty minutes before Sophie was able to get up the nerve to jump. Once she did it once though, she loved it and they went several times before Fitz decided that it was time to get back. Fitz could not stop saying "I told you so."

"So. Where to for dinner?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know. What do you feel like?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's your choice. Actually, I'm not too hungry."

"Me neither," Sophie agreed. Despite the fact that they had had such a light breakfast, she felt full and vaguely tired. "Do you want to just go back to our room and order some sorbet or something?"

"Sure," Fitz said. They arrived at their room and Sophie called for room service. "Lemon or strawberry, Fitz?"

"Strawberry," he called from the shower.

"One strawberry sorbet and one lemon sorbet, please. Our room number is 308. Thank you," Sophie said into the receiver.

She placed the phone back down.

She picked up her own phone and scrolled through all of the images she had taken and the really amazing video Fitz had taken of Sophie screaming her head off on her first time bungee jumping. She posted it to her Instagram and shut her phone off.

Fitz's phone was lying on the bed. It dinged and lit up. Sophie looked towards the bathroom where she could still hear the water running. She reached over and picked up Fitz's phone, telling herself it was okay now that they were married. **(a/n Of course, it really isn't ever okay to invade someone's privacy but Sophie doesn't really know that)**

It was a text message from Keefe. It read, "What's up bro?"

She opened his phone and typed back, "Nm. Hbu?"

"Just chilling. With ur sis." Keefe texted back. Soon after, an image of a smiling Biana and a grinning Keefe was sent.

"Dude. Don't u dare mess with my sis." Sophie texted. She felt vaguely guilty but she was talking to _Keefe_.

"Hbu? Wheres Soph?"

"Here with moi." Sophie opened Fitz's images and sent one of her laughing.

"Aww cools man. Where u now?"

"New Zealand. We're lovin it."

"Luckyyy. Wish we were there."

"Ew, Keefe, that's gross. We're HERE. ALONE. MARRIED."

"I know. I can't believe u guys are MARRIED. I've been pining for Foster for so long it's hard to believe she's with someone else. Oh well. Biana's prettyyyy cool too. *wink wink*"

"Ew dude. Did not need to know that."

Sophie closed out of the messages. She started going through Fitz's phone…

"YOU HAVE 3 NEW MESSAGES FROM LINH SONG"

She opened the thread. "Hi, Fitz."

"It's Linh."

"Where are you guys?"

Sophie typed back. "New Zealand. Sophie and I just went bungee jumping."

"Really?"

"Yup. It took forever to convince Soph btw."

"I figured. How were you ever able to? Sophie is so… scared."

Sophie recoiled. What? "What do you mean?"

"Seriously, Fitz? Sophie is so delicate. And scared. She acts all tough but inside we all know she's not. She's just a little girl. You even said it yourself, remember?"

Sophie was about to reply when Fitz came out. "Whatcha doing, Soph?"

Sophie looked at Fitz. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Fitz looked confused and then looked at Sophie's hands. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"What? Oh. That. Well, I was texting KEEFE."

"Couldn't you have done it from your own phone?" Fitz asked.

"No. He texted you so I responded for you," Sophie said.

"Sophie. What are you hiding from me?" Fitz asked.

Sophie took a deep breath. "What are you hiding from me?"

"What? Nothing."

"How about the conversation that you had with Linh about how scared and delicate I am? About how I pretend to be strong and brave but I'm really not?" Sophie yelled.

"What? I never said that Sophie, promise."

"Then what's this?" Sophie asked, shoving the phone and the conversation with Linh into Fitz's hands.

He read it through quickly and then laughed. "It's all a misunderstanding. I said to Linh a LONG LONG time ago back when we were fighting that you weren't as strong as you thought you were. But that was when I hated you."

"So you admit it. You hated me!" Sophie said, feeling the tears rise behind her eyes.

"No! I meant when we were fighting and you kissed Keefe and stuff. Honest, Soph, I didn't say anything when we weren't fighting and mad at each other."

Sophie didn't know whether to believe him so she grabbed the comforter off of the bed and moved it to the couch. Then she grabbed the pillow. "I'm sleeping here tonight," she announced.

There was a knock on the door. Nobody moved to get it. Frankly, neither of them felt like eating sorbet right now.

"Sophie, I'm sorry, but you really don't understand! Sophie!" Fitz said desperately, grabbing her.

"Let go of me," Sophie said, not looking at him.

"Sophie. Look at me." Fitz grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I didn't do anything wrong. I promise."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Fitz," Sophie said.

"I love you," Fitz said.

And as much as Sophie didn't want to say it, she said, "I love you."

For the rest of the week, they had a lot of fun but something was off. Sophie could feel it and she knew Fitz could feel it and it dampened all of the fun. They went sightseeing and hiking and took pictures and had amazing food but their relationship was askew. However, on the last day, Sophie forgave Fitz.

"Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you. And I love you. And I believe you," Sophie said.

"I love you too. And thank you," Fitz responded.

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

 **Yes, so that's it! I felt the need for a LITTLE drama in this chapter so…**

 **R &R!**


	38. Singapore: Honeymoon Ch 3

RR

TEAM SOPHIE: Lol that's embarrassing. Did anyone hear you? Yup, patience is a virtue.

Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: Righttttt…. Um, Fitz bought them all iPhones I guess. Or maybe Sophie was looking at Fitz's imparter which he just happened to bring… I have to fix that pretty soon :D Thanks!

Aria Ren Blair: THANKS!

AngelFox997: I was actually thinking of doing New Zealand and to see that you recommended it was so coincidental. Thanks!

Guest: I will try to write faster but as I said, I will probably only be uploading on the weekends…

Darling01: Lol I needed to add drama because I was super bored. And so yeah. :D

booksaremylife: Yes, Sophie is a naturally dramatic person. You're welcome!

Red Roses1000: Yes, I will incorporate beaches as best as I can ;) IDK if Beefe is gonna last…

sophieelisabeth: Cool! I haven't been ANYWHERE so… I hope to go there one day!

Hi: No I don't like Dex. No that sounded mean but I think Biana is better with Tam. I don't think Beefe is a good ship anyway and I don't think it's gonna last. :D

vanillaeclaer: Yes, I do know my writing is really choppy :D I've been writing novels and stuff and I haven't been focusing on my FF as much… :D THANKS for reading!

Sophitzbabe: Aww thanks so much! I will update!

theKEY100: Aww I love rose gold! (Guess I'll stick with my iPhone SE) I've never been to Australia so I made myself jealous too :D Aww, same! I hate it when other people have horrible grammar. And I found you on Wattpad!

"Are you going to tell me where we're going this time?" Sophie asked Fitz as she settled into a seat by the window on the plane. Fitz sat down next to her, pouting handsomely at his loss of the window seat.

He rolled his teal eyes. "Maybeee... if you don't complain once then I just might drop a name..."

"Is it close by?" Sophie asked after a long silence.

"Kind of..." Fitz grinned. He shook his head and held his hands up. "I can't tell you any more than that. We've got a whole flight to go and it's a fairly long one." Sophie took that as another hint but it really wasn't much help.

Sophie sighed loudly to let her husband know just exactly how she felt about his reluctance to say anything but didn't say a word of complaint, true to her word. After the long flight, Sophie and Fitz got off of the plane and stretched their sore limbs, Sophie reveling in the air that was not musty plane-air. Sophie still held the flight peanuts and pretzels packages that Fitz found amazing and Sophie found revolting. He had grabbed a couple of extras and handed them to his wife earlier to hold, much to her annoyance.

Sophie looked at her husband. "Soooo..." she started, her hands swiping casually through his hair. He turned to look at her, a blush rising on his face as she leaned in close and whispered, "Where are we?"

"Guess?" His face betrayed nothing and she couldn't help but be annoyed at his request.

"Where are we?" she sighed exasperatedly, letting her hands drop and leaning back. "You promised you would tell me if I didn't complain!"

Fitz looked like he was deep in thought to which Sophie rolled her eyes to. "Yes, I suppose so. You didn't say a word of complaint, did you?"

"No, I didn't! And I consider that an accomplishment, personally. Now tell me!" Sophie knew she sounded like a whiny three-year-old and was strongly tempted to stamp her feet in a very childish act of anger if Fitz didn't tell her soon.

Fitz sighed and raised his arms in defeat. "Fine. We're in Singapore."

Sophie was stunned. "Wow." Sophie had always thought of Singapore as a place that she would never get to see, seeing as it was so far away and...

Sophie remembered that her old friend had lived in Singapore. Her human friend. One of the only ones she had had. She had always wanted to go and now she was here.

"Thanks, Fitz. I've always wanted to come here," she squealed, jumping into her husbands arm.

"Really?" Fitz's teal eyes, which she could see up close now, glinted. He spun her around before gently setting her back down. Sophie envied the fact that he didn't even look winded or at least disheveled.

"Yes." And Sophie tiptoed and kissed him. He dropped his luggage that he had just started to pick back up and started to kiss her back before pulling away as he realized that they were still in the airport.

He placed his finger over her lips, causing them to tingle slightly. "Sophie. No. More. Distractions. Do I have to say this every time?" Fitz shook his head but his humored expression showed his true opinion.

"Yes." She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away and picked up the suitcases again. "I love you!" An elderly woman walking by cast them a dirty look and muttered, "Filthy teenagers," just loud enough for Sophie and Fitz to hear. Sophie blushed wildly but Fitz's features changed from happy to angry and he turned to the lady, looking ready to scream at the poor old woman, but Sophie stopped him by placing a hand on his chest to calm his breathing (and possibly admire how ripped he really was).

"Don't. I shouldn't have shown such PDA here." She smiled widely to show that she didn't care about what people thought of her and Fitz reluctantly mimicked her grin back.

"Let's go. The hotel isn't too far away from here. We should be able to walk there with no problems." Sure, maybe no problems for him. Nevertheless, Sophie smiled and Fitz smiled back, showing off his perfect teeth. He took her hand, encasing it in his, and led Sophie out of the airport and down the busy streets. The air was humid but Sophie didn't mind. She breathed it in and her heart swelled with happiness as she took in her surroundings.

It was gorgeous. There were so many bright lights that reflected on huge bodies of water. There were massive buildings and impressive skyscrapers that towered above the city. The sky was darkening and the air was foggy and only a few stars shone through the small gaps in the sky. There were bridges that could only be described as amazing and there were people walking all around, looking either in love or inexplicably happy just to be there and with each other.

Sophie loved it.

They arrived at the hotel and while Fitz was checking them in, Sophie took a look at the place they would be staying in for the next week. It was large, impressive and golden, with bright lights that nearly blinded Sophie as she stared up, huge chandeliers dripping with crystal jewels and shimmering faux diamonds (at least Sophie assumed they were fake), high ceilings covered in mosaics and paintings, marble floors tiled into perfect lines of symmetry, and large doors that led off into the various hallways and rooms.

Fitz smiled at Sophie and beckoned for her to follow him. They rode a glass elevator up to their floor and Sophie watched as the lobby slowly disappeared from beneath her feet. They rode up and up and up until finally it went ding and they were on their floor.

"We have a suite," Fitz smiled as he waited for the doors to open.

"What? Really?" Sophie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It was a last minute thing. Somebody decided not to show up and they gave it to the just-married couple. I mean, why wouldn't they?"

They approached a set of double doors with gold gilded handles and a lion's head as a knocker.

"It's like one of those rich-people houses," Sophie exclaimed.

Fitz laughed. "I guess so."

He opened the door with his card and they walked in. It was gorgeous. The room had a floor-to-ceiling window with drapes that could close all the way. There were high-backed cushioned chairs at a huge dining table, enough to fit ten people at least. There was a small kitchen with completely modern appliances. There were two bathrooms, both spotless and stocked with towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, moisturizer, and complimentary robes.

Sophie sighed with happiness as she walked towards another set of doors. When she opened them, she gasped. Inside was a huge bed with silken sheets and a gold bedspread. There were embroidered pillows that sunk when Sophie touched them. There were curtains around the bed that could enclose the sleepers into their own perfect little world.

"Wow."

Fitz put his hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Wow."

"Let's unpack," Sophie said excitedly.

They did. It took them forever and by the time they finished, both were exhausted. "I need to get some sleep," Sophie groaned, staring longingly at the bed.

"Let's skip dinner," Fitz suggested.

"Yes, let's," Sophie nodded.

"I'm going to quickly shower, okay?"

"Yeah. Same." It was the last thing she wanted to do but she needed it. Sophie walked towards the bathroom, taking her pajamas with her and they parted ways. She quickly showered and dried her hair, running a brush through it so that it wouldn't be hopelessly tangled in the morning. She grabbed her pajamas and pulled them on. They were... unusual. Not really Sophie's style, but Biana had packed them and she had to use them at some point. Her other pajamas needed to be washed anyway. The pajamas were lacy at the hems but not overly-revealing and they were soft enough to be comfortable to sleep in. They were also really delicate so Sophie knew she had to be careful or else she would rip them. She slipped out of the bathroom and into the bed. Fitz was already there waiting.

"Hey," he breathed, staring at her.

"Hey," Sophie blushed.

"So."

"So." It seemed like it was the only word they could say.

Fitz cleared his throat and looked away. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Sophie shrugged, trying not to think about the way those stupid pajamas of Biana's affected Fitz and the way he saw her, though she couldn't decide if that was necessarily a bad thing or not. "I don't know. Did you have anything planned?" Sophie asked.

"Not really. I thought this time you could choose. If you want. We could research together."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Let's just get some rest now," Sophie decided.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Obviously."

"Fitz!" Sophie rolled over to face her husband, her face twisting.

"Yes, yes, I love you too." He leaned over to kiss her slowly and longingly that Sophie was almost awake again. But Fitz leaned over and turned off the lamp.

Sophie woke up and yawned, stretching slowly, careful not to rip her pajamas or wake her husband. She failed on the last part though and Fitz opened his eyes, squinting up at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Sophie whispered. She felt the need to whisper for some odd reason.

"It's okay. We need to get up anyway. Can't do much when you're asleep," Fitz whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Sophie whispered.

"I don't know," Fitz whispered.

Sophie laughed and broke the awkward quiet. She cleared her throat. "So. We should go get something to eat and figure out what to do."

Fitz nodded. "'Kay. Lemme get dressed though."

"Yeah." Sophie rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She picked some cutoffs that she would ordinarily not wear but seeing as it was Keefe's gift for her, she had to put them on, though she always wondered how he had got the human article of clothing. She put on a lovelytheband T-shirt, settling comfortably into them. "Ah. Human clothes. I love you so much."

"More than me?" Fitz asked, looking mock-hurt.

"Nah. Well..."

"Hey." Fitz came up behind her and messed with Sophie's hair. "How dare you."

"Ha. I'll always love my clothes more than anything else," Sophie laughed.

"BREAKFAST," said a voice from outside the door.

"What?" Sophie turned to look at Fitz, who shrugged.

"Huh. Maybe it's just a part of this whole marriage suite thing."

Sophie went to go open the door. There stood a tall man holding two platters. "Your breakfast. Ma'am."

"Thank you." Sophie took the trays and set them on the dining table and handed the man some money.

"Thank you."

He left, but not before winking, confusing her even more.

Fitz looked eagerly at the dishes. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

They opened the dishes. There were noodles and bread and soup. "Turns out that in Singapore, you eat this for breakfast?" Fitz asked, slurping wildly.

"Seems so." Sophie took a bite of bread. "THIS IS SO GOOD."

"MMMMM, AMAZING." Fitz shoveled more food into his mouth.

Sophie giggled.

"Day 2. I think we should go take a tour of the island. I researched and it's a three-day tour where you have certain stops at huge tourist attractions. You also get to see the whole island. You're on a bus for half of it and a boat for the other half. Does that sound good?" Sophie asked, unsure of how her husband would feel about this idea. It was different from anything they had done before.

"Yes, let's do it!" Fitz nodded eagerly and grabbed a hat, a jacket, and some sunglasses and they headed out.

They stopped at national monuments, botanical gardens, zoos, restaurants and cafes, and parks. It was amazing and Sophie and Fitz loved every bit of it. Singapore was really a beautiful place, they decided unanimously. It was definitely everything that they had thought it was going to be.

Three days later, they were back. Sophie consulted TripAdvisor in the bed on the fifth morning. "Okay, Day 5. We should do that night tour of the Gardens by the Bay, which is by the huge bridge that we saw on the first day. In the meantime, we can go to the Battlebox Museum which used to be an underground command center in the 1940s. Does that sound cool?"

Fitz nodded. "You know me, the history buff. Okay, let's go."

The museum was amazing and Sophie and Fitz learned about a lot of Singapore history. They learned about how command centers were crucial to different points in the history of Singapore.

"I feel so knowledgeable now," Sophie said after it was over.

"I know. It's weird, right?"

"No. I'm used to feeling smart," Sophie smiled.

Fitz play-slapped her.

"Let's go do that night tour."

It was a three-and-a-half hour tour of the Gardens by the Bay. There was a 20-minute boat ride on the Singapore River, though they stayed for a little longer. They saw a huge spectacular light show. They went up to the observation deck and saw Singapore from above. They went to the mall and shopped at designer brands, much to Sophie's excitement and Fitz's confusion at the word "Gucci". Finally, they walked through the various gardens.

It was an amazing trip.

They spent the last two days (more like one and a half) just walking around aimlessly and buying cheap souvenirs for their friends and trying different foods. It was Sophie's favorite place yet, though she knew that there were plenty more to go.


	39. Japan: Honeymoon Ch 4

**HELLOOOO I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE SOME MORE!**

 **Yes, I DO KNOW that I haven't updated in… what has it been… OCTOBER? I just checked and… okay, I OWE YOU ALL A HUGE APOLOGY. I am SO sorry. My writing just got off track and I focused on NaNoWriMo and did win, in fact. PLEASE GO TO MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT AND READ THE STORY I STARTED. It's the same username.**

 **ALSO I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THERE ARE ONLY 5 DAYS UNTIL IT IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY. That's CRAZY and the only thing I can say is** _ **THANK YOU**_ **. It's you who's propelled me to write, made me continue, no matter how bad my writing was. I can see the MAJOR mistakes I made and I DO PLAN TO FIX IT ALL at some point in this month. You're going to see updated chapters, less cringy junk, and better writing. My only question is: Do you want me to edit it on this or do you want me to start an entirely new story OR do you want me to edit it on Wattpad, which I have been doing a little? PLEASE tell me!**

 **Also, thank you to the readers who have been with me from the start. I know there have so many times when I have disappointed you guys and I'm so sorry. But I plan to get back on track and continue this story as well as others. THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **LASTLY, I have been talking about the Fitz POV story for a LONG TIME now. Should I start it now? Or should I wait until this story is done (I don't know when that will be so I kind of just want to start the FITZ POV now… idk tell me)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **booksaremylife: Aww thanks so much! I try my best to make them detailed but once I finish one I get so bored and it kind of… dies. But I will continue to try to make them interesting and fun, though this honeymoon series will probably end soon. I may continue or I may just start the Fitz Perspective. I don't entirely know yet…**

 **AngelFox997: Huh, I've never heard of Victoria. I'll check it out and see if it's honeymoon-worthy, which it probably will be. LUCKY I want to go somewhere but I almost never travel. I legit have only been out of my state once. And that was to the state right next to it :( OOOH, what a good idea! I may just steal that :D**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Yes, I WAS thinking of somewhere Disney-themed or at least some amusement park like Six Flags or something. That would be fun to watch Fitz get all queasy. Ooh, Niagara Falls? That would be interesting.**

 **Lillia: I was thinking of doing Paris but I'm not sure if it's the best idea because it'll bring back bad memories for Sophie from book 1. Iceland is interesting. I like that idea.**

 **CandyLover102: Ooh, the Philippines sounds interesting! Actually, it's pretty popular. I'll add it to my ever growing list!**

 **Red Roses1000: Yup, sometimes people see teens as… a little over the top and gross when it comes to PDA. LOL It's true :D Aww, thanks so much! You're always the sweetest. Also, NYC is on my list!**

 **RoseNightOwl: YES I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING! They could go to some amusement park, maybe Disney-themed, maybe not, and then Fitz would look at it and barf. It would be priceless.**

 **Sofitz forever: Awww of course. Honestly, I was going through my traffic views of my story and a lot of my readers are from so many different places so I was going through some of those countries and places first :D**

 **Kotlc-teamfitzphie: Aww thanks but YOU ARE amazing!**

 **MylatheCatGirl: Aww thanks so much! I try my best to please EVERYONE and I love it when people are happy because of something I wrote!**

 **FCA Forever: Aww thanks so much! You do not know how happy your review made me! I'm still 13 though 14 is coming up REALLY soon though it's kind of scary how fast! OOH ROMANCE? I'm in! Honestly, this is NOT my best writing by far. If you would do me a favor, could you check out my really cringey novel on FictionPress that I'm trying to finish? It's a little better writing though half of the lines are really cheesy (it's a romance novel so what do you expect?) and I would love to have an opinion! Thanks so much! (BTW I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOU DO NOT) :D**

 **Red Roses1000: Yes, I've gotten quite a lot of requests for Iceland. DEFINITELY will be on the list!**

 **YourBiggestFan: THANKS SO MUCH! I definitely will be writing at least three or more honeymoon trip things so… stay tuned!**

 **epiccatgirl3: #SOPHITZFOREVER Also, Sophie sometimes is mean for no reason, even in the real books, so… idk, Keefe is so sweet though. Yes, chapter 7 is the worst one by far. Awww sailing ships are the best! Sophitz is the best thing ever! She has sometimes got some issues :D**

 **Guest: Nope, I never stopped. Just took a break :D And I don't drink coffee?**

 **Guest: SOPHITZ IS ALWAYS FOREVER**

 **Ky: Aww thanks so much! I try my best to match the characters! Of course, thank YOU for bringing ME joy by reviewing! I love your reviews!**

 **Junebug93472: Of course I will update! I know it took me forever but… I'm back now!**

 **lovekotlc: SAME! I love Sophitz!**

 **Ella: I know there are mistakes and I do plan to fix them :D Thanks so much!**

 **Swordofthewoods: YAY a new reviewer! OOH Denmark sounds fun :D**

 **Red Roses1000: Thanks so much and of course I'm continuing :D**

 **Okay so rr took up 3 pages on my Google Docs so… THANKS!**

 **TODAY THEY ARE GOING TO…**

Fitz leaned down to put his arm around Sophie's shoulders as they got off of the plane. It had been a long flight and Sophie had fallen asleep. Now, she felt groggy and her mind was cloudy. But her mind awakened as she felt Fitz's strong arm basically holding her up. She stood up straight and squinted around.

"Where are we?" She looked around for clues but there basically weren't any. It was just like any other airport.

"Sophie… I would like to welcome you to… Japan."

Sophie took in a quick breath. She had always wanted to go to Japan after hearing about the beautiful cherry blossom trees and tall gorgeous pagodas. It was supposed to be really pretty there and she was excited.

"Fitz… how did you know I wanted to go to Japan?"

Fitz shrugged. "I didn't. Just thought it would be nice. When I was out looking for you, I visited it and I thought it was pretty but honestly, I was so focused on my mission that I didn't really care. Now that I'm with you, I thought it would be nice to come back and experience it all together." Sophie smiled. Fitz sighed. "That was cheesy."

"No, it was beautiful." Sophie sighed in pleasure and nestled in closer to her husband. They walked out of the airport together and Sophie gasped at the sights. Japan was full of tall buildings, bright lights, and skyscrapers towering above everyone. There were bridges and advertisements and blinding signs pointing to various restaurants. Japan was _huge_.

They walked to Hotel Hilton Tokyo and got settled. They unpacked quickly and then they walked back downstairs to the lobby and outside. Sophie had to admit: she was hungry. Fitz looked down at her.

"Do you want traditional Japanese food or do you want Americain or something else? I mean, we're here for five days instead of seven because of the hotel or whatever but that should be enough time to eat a _lot_ of sashimi." Sophie laughed. Fitz stared at her. "What?"

"I never thought I would hear Fitz say 'sashimi' without wincing."

"Why would I?"

"Do you not know what sashimi is?" Sophie asked.

"Well… no, not really."

"It's raw fish."

Fitz gagged. "Really? And here I was thinking it was some sort of… I don't even know. How can humans stand to eat an animal? Even if it is raw?"

"It's actually really good," Sophie said. "You should honestly try it."

"No. I WILL NOT EAT MEAT," Fitz shouted.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Don't yell at me like that," Sophie said.

"I'm sorry. But like… that goes against everything I've ever learned. I mean, I'm sure it's amazing but still… I don't want to try it."

"Let's go get pizza then."

"Okay," Fitz agreed.

Sophie sighed. She was looking forward to eating Japanese food in _Japan_ but it seemed as if that wouldn't be happening.

That night, Sophie lay next to Fitz. Her stomach growled as she thought about all of the amazing food she was missing out on. Fitz rolled over in his sleep and put his arm around Sophie. When she didn't move, he woke up and sat up.

"Soph? What's wrong?" He was instantly alert.

She shook her head. "What? Nothing."

Fitz stared at his wife. "Don't lie to me, Sophie. I know something's up. Tell me." He leaned in in anticipation.

Sophie sighed. "I know that elves don't like… the idea of eating… animals. But there's so much that you guys are missing out on. And I know that elvin food is amazing but there's no root or slimy thing that tastes like sashimi. And I just can't help but regret being here and not being able to eat it from the real deal."

Fitz blew his hair out of his face. "Soph… if you _really_ need it, I can take you to a restaurant… I'm sure they have vegetarian things too. Don't they have vegetable udon or something?"

Sophie nodded. She was already starting to perk up. "Yes! They do actually… but Fitz, I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to."

He shook his head. "If there are vegetarians options, why not? I still don't support the idea of eating meat…" he shuddered. "But I'm on board. We'll go tomorrow."

Sophie brightened and her heart swelled with love for her husband. "Thanks, Fitz. I love you," she said. She kissed him and then they lay back down. This time, Sophie snuggled closer to Fitz when he put his arm around her.

The next day, they devoted the day to different traditional Japanese foods. They had sashimi and nigiri and maki rolls and Fitz gulped down bowls of udon or ramen or salads. They had an amazing day and Sophie went to sleep that night full and satisfied. She was perfectly happy and she prayed that their honeymoon would never end.

The third day, they did a driving, walking, biking tour of Tokyo, Japan. Sophie and Fitz were both exhausted by the time it was over but it was worth it. They had passed by incredibly gorgeous places and had created an itinerary for themselves for the last two days. They went to various pagodas and temples, as well as museums, famous imperial gardens, and even the University of Tokyo, which was surprising to Fitz, being used to such high towers and long hallways like Foxfire had.

On their last night, they took a nightly food tour where they walked down the streets on a guided tour and sampled various foods from Japan, as well as other countries. They gorged themselves on Chinese and Korean and Taiwanese and Vietnamese and American. Sophie and Fitz were so full that they had to decline the complimentary ice cream sundaes that came with the tour.

Both Sophie and Fitz were sad to go. As Sophie was packing, she voiced her thoughts of sadness.

Fitz agreed. "I wish I could live in the Forbidden Cities sometimes, you know? I mean, the Lost Cities are amazing and we have a lot more but sometimes, the humans have made some really interesting ideas. And I think that we should be able to experience them too…"

Sophie was hit suddenly with an idea with the strength of a truck. "FITZ!" Fitz winced and covered his ears.

"What?"

"What if we could propose this idea to the Council and the Emissaries to build mini-Forbidden-Cities in the Lost Cities? Like recreate the best parts but in a smaller version so that there would be enough space for all of the best places of each country." Sophie was almost jumping with excitement.

Fitz's eyes were shining. "Yes… I suppose that could work. Of course, there would have to be a lot of trials and debates and such but if the Council gets on board, this could be amazing!" He ran over and hugged Sophie, making her drop her suitcase as she hugged him back.

"You're amazing." He kissed her hair.

They left Japan with a sad heart but both were excited about Sophie's idea.

 **COMMENT WHERE THEY SHOULD GO NEXT (I'll do three more) :)**


	40. Italy: Honeymoon Ch 5

**I am FINALLY back! I know it's been SIX whole months (plus a day) and I cannot profess how sorry I am. I've been trying to focus on my own personal writing and school and everything just got to be too much. I think I've slowl been losing interest in writing FanFiction. I don't know, maybe the rumors are real: FF is a 13-year-old girl thing and now that I've passed that stage, I'm just not as into it anymore.**

 **But I keep getting reviews even now saying that they want me to update so I've decided to update today. I promise that I will try to write more often but it won't be like before. I'm so sorry but please keep reading. Also, to you amazing people: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PERSONAL WRITING ON WATTPAD. I am currently rewriting everything but as of right now, at least half of my personal novel is up and ready for you all to read. My user is malaynaturally. Thank you so much!**

 **To show you how busy I am (please don't scream!) I haven't even read** _ **Nightfall**_ **yet. I know, I know, I should, but I haven't gotten around to it! :( I'm trying!**

 **And now for review responses (let me just say that there are a LOT).**

 **booksaremylife: Thank you so much! That's such a compliment and you've definitely brightened my day (or evening). :)**

 **BuddyBird: HI! Aww, you got a new bird? That's so cute! Raw fish is definitely not for everyone. I, for one, only like certain kinds in sushi. Ooo, that sounds like a great idea!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Lol, I'm ALWAYS lazy and I never sign in anymore. Ooo, Italy sounds like a good idea and I've already been thinking about France :) Happy super-belated one year anniversary!**

 **strawberryair: Ooo, camping could be fun! Thank you so much! That was the best compliment I could have gotten!**

 **Red Roses1000: My best friend is Japanese and she makes me so jealous when she tells me about Japan. I want to go! Yeah, I don't know where the idea came from but I decided to just put it in! I'm still thinking about the Fitz idea though I'm not entirely sure when it's going to be (if I ever get around to it). :)**

 **Swordofthewoods: Yeah, these review responses are sometimes longer than the chapter because by the time I get around to actually writing it, I'm done :) That's a great idea! Definitely something to put out there. Thanks so much!**

 **06KoolKid101: Thanks so much! I will try to write more!**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule: Awww! Maybe you will! I will definitely get to somewhere in the US but I'm not entirely sure where yet and NY is definitely on my list :)**

 **BuddyBird: Hahahahaha! I can totally relate! I have black hair and my friends all have blonde hair and in my graduation pictures I stood out 100% :) AWWWWWWWWW YOU REMEMBERED THE BIRTHDAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Meloreputation: ?**

 **Foxfire161: Yes, somewhere in Europe is coming up! Sophitz!**

 **Guest: Me too! But it had to happen :/**

 **SilverMoonlark: Thank you so much! I actually rewrote a ton of these chapters on Wattpad so I would appreciate it if you would check it out! I would edit these too but it just takes up too much time :( Aww, I needed ideas so thanks so much!**

 **Guest: OOO a road trip across the US! Very interesting! I've been having problem with choosing where to go in the US so that could be a potential idea! Thanks (if you leave a nickname I can credit you :)**

 **Anonymous: Yes, it would be interesting to have Sophie go back to her home city :)**

 **Sophitz Shipper: Thanks!**

 **Project sophitz: And I love you for writing such an awesome review! Thank you so much!**

 **Projectmoonlark: I know, I will try harder! (Hint: You should leave more reviews like that because chances are I'll take heart and decide to update :)**

 **Bennoandrews28: Spain or Greece could be very interesting!**

 **Cheyanne: Thanks so much! (I know I hate cliffhangers too :)**

 **Some1Singaporean: Of course! I'm glad you read it!**

 **KailynTheElf: Italy and France are largely requested and one of them will most likely show up!**

 **BuddyIsNotADog'sName: Yay! HI!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I'm not entirely sure if you liked it or not but anyways, thanks for taking the time to review! Huh, I'm not an adult myself but if I write for adults, then I'll take that as a compliment :) Thanks!**

 **Bookworm: Yes, I love your idea and may implement that into the story somewhere!**

 **NightRider: I'm afraid it's going to take a while … :)**

 **Ayejulien: Yes, I am, though it is much delayed :)**

 **Gameplay1246: People seem to like that idea so San Diego is definitely somewhere on the list!**

 **SageySophitzShip: San Francisco is 100% going to be there because it's somewhere I've actually gone and that would help a lot :)**

 **TKDGamer007: Thanks so much and I will!**

 **Awesomerl: Thanks! I love that combo :)**

 **Sophitz Maddie: I did too and I'm probably going to change that on Wattpad :) Thanks so much!**

 **SophitzLover: Yup, but for Sophie they made a special exception because she's, well, Sophie! Thanks!**

 **KOTLC GAL: Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: Haha, I sometimes forget who's speaking and use more common language :) If I catch when editing I'll fix it!**

 **Maddie: Thanks so much!**

 **GoSophitz: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you can understand that it's hard because I hate it when people think it's easy (not that I'm saying it's a task or anything). Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I will! I promise!**

 **Guest: They may…**

 **elle: Thanks! Possibly, but this IS a Sophie-Fitz story… :)**

 **I'm on page four and I've finally finished that. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Here we go (this one is to Italy!)**

Sophie and Fitz boarded the plane. This was their third transfer and at this point, both of them were tired.

Fitz groaned, "Why can't humans light leap like normal people do?"

Sophie grinned. "Who are you calling abnormal? Humans think we're the weird ones. And besides, we humans are a bit behind on technology and modernized forms of transportation." FItz grinned back at her and lugged his suitcase towards the security area.

The woman in charge of security scoffed at Sophie and Fitz. "You two don't know how lucky you are."

Sophie was confused. "What?"

"You guys have each other. I mean, you guys should be treasuring this moment in your life because trust me, it ain't gonna last. In a few years you guys are going to get tired of each other and one of you is gonna cheat on the other and tears and flying objects will be involved and then you'll say some things that you can't take back and you're never going to see each other again and poof: there's another dead love."

Sophie stared at Fitz who stared back at her like _Is she okay_? Sophie shrugged and turned to the woman, who was wearing a name tag that said _Donna_.

"Donna, are you okay?" she asked gently.

Donna waved her off and pushed her through the security. "Clear." She did the same to Fitz and just as they were about to walk off and leave her and her pessimism behind she turned to them and said, "My husband and I just got divorced and I just can't take seeing all these happy couples. I'm really sorry for everything I said and I wish you two the best." Then she turned back to the next person in line, who was stewing about the long wait.

Sophie turned to Fitz and said, "I hope she finds love again."

"She will."

"I don't know. Humans don't have infinite lifespans like elves do. But I really hope something goes right in her life." She got on her tiptoes and kissed Fitz swiftly.

He reacted quickly. "What was that for?"

"I love you. Let's never be like Donna and her ex."

He nodded. "Never." He leaned down and kissed her again and then they went to board their plane.

Finally, they were seated on the plane and Sophie was in a window seat. She was able to look outside as the plane lifted off the ground.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. "How many transfers do we even need?"

"That was the last one. And we're going somewhere European." He smiled at her as her eyes brightened. Europe was notorious for being the most romantic continent and her mind was spinning with possible ideas. She knew Fitz wasn't going to be overly cheesy by taking her to Paris but then where else? Italy? Greece? Somewhere else in France?

As Sophie thought, Fitz drifted off to sleep and Sophie smiled at her husband. His immaculate hair was tousled as his head lolled back against his seat. His mouth was calm and his face was serene. His eyes were closed, something that she rarely got to see and she admired his high cheekbones and smooth skin. After a while, she finally fell asleep too.

The plane made dinging noises and Sophie awoke, only to see Fitz's smiling face, reddened from being caught staring. She yawned and asked groggily, "Are we here?"

He nodded. Sophie winced from the pressure as the plane descended. Finally, they reached the ground. They stood up, grabbed their luggage, and waited for the people to surge forward. Finally, they reached the outside, and Sophie took in a deep breath.

"Oh my God. Are we in Italy?"

Fitz nodded. "Roma, to be exact. It's the capital."

She nodded dumbly, her mind numb from the sounds and the scents and the sights as they exited the airport. She could hear the people around her speaking the native Italian language in different dialects, though she could understand every word, being a Polyglot. She could also hear some French and other languages and the occasional wisp of English from the tourists. She could smell tomato sauce from the pizza places all around her. She watched as people ate from small bowls of gelato and large plates of pesto spaghetti with white creamy alfredo sauce. She saw a newspaper boy shouting in Italian to get the evening news. She watched as a group of kids stared greedily into the window of a small candy shop.

"I love it here already," Sophie said to Fitz.

"Let's go find our hotel." Sophie nodded in agreement and followed Fitz who took her down a few long winding roads into a large industrial square. She trailed after Fitz, taking in everything, until they reached their hotel. _Rome Times_. She followed him inside and watched as he checked everything. Even the hotel was gorgeous. They took the elevator up to the top floor and much to Sophie's surprise, exited in the penthouse.

She could see all of Rome from up there. She could see fountains and buildings and people and the occasional dog jumping around. The hotel wasn't the highest so she could see more than she could if she was higher.

The first thing they did was eat. They went to a pizza place that their cab driver recommended and found that the pizza there was much better than what Sophie was used to. The ingredients were just fresher and tasted better as a whole. They had mineral water and for dessert, the special gelato that the waiter boosted and praised highly. Both Sophie and Fitz were tired so they went back immediately and showered, changed, and fell promptly to bed.

The next morning, they were awoken by a maid who served them breakfast in bed, saying it was a part of the special penthouse deal. They had omelets with spinach and cheese and ham and orange juice that the maid assured was "just juiced today." After breakfast, they set out to see the Colosseum because that was what Sophie had wanted to see her whole life. Fitz already had their tickets and they spent all day there, skipping lunch and instead drinking sodas that Fitz had brought in his backpack. They had the special kind of tickets so that they got to see the tunnels that the gladiators saw so many years ago. They got to see where the emperor sat and Sophie had the greatest time staring at everything. They took so many pictures on their cameras that they had to go to a tiny film shop to buy film.

They went to dinner and had pasta with melted cheese and tomato sauce with glasses of wine that Sophie found she didn't like. They had cheesecake with blackberries and then retired at the hotel.

The next day, which was also their second to last, they went to visit an art museum "Castel Sant'Angelo" where they saw impressive paintings that Fitz seemed more interested in than Sophie. They also took pictures and went to a print shop to print out their favorites to send to Keefe and Biana and Tam and Linh and Dex. Towards the evening, they went to the gondolas and took a tour of the city. For dinner, they had grilled salmon filet with lemon and parsley and more sparkling water. Sophie went home full and satisfied.

On their last day, they visited the Sistine Chapel and saw the impressive works of art that decorated the ceiling. Sophie's neck ached from craning her head to see everything. They took an art class where Sophie learned how to paint Renaissance-style though it didn't really work out and in which she professed that she was "just no good in art". Fitz's, however, turned out magnificent and he kept his in a frame.

In the evening, they had their last dinner, though it was over candles and overlooking the river. It was beautiful and Sophie teared up at the thought that they had to leave the next day. They went to a fountain in the center of a square of sorts and took all sorts of romantic pictures with a professional photographer whose sole job was to photograph couples in front of the fountain. He spoke in rapid Italian and poor Fitz had no idea what was going on as Sophie moved his arms around her waist and his lips to hers and her hands to his hair as she followed the directions of the photographer. Finally, they got all the pictures they needed and Sophie was truly happy.

The next day, as they were packing up, Sophie questioned, "Do you think we'll ever come back here one day?"

Fitz nodded. "Of course, why not? It could be our second honeymoon in ten years. We can come back, see how things have changed…" Sophie nodded.

"I just wish we could stay longer."

Fitz nodded, agreeing with her. "Me too. But… we have to hurry this along if we ever want to get back to the Lost Cities." He stopped packing for a minute and put his arms around his wife's waist, much like one of the poses in the pictures from earlier. "Remember, Soph, we have forever together."

Sophie nodded. "Forever and ever and ever."

 **So that's it! I hope you enjoyed. I spent over three hours on this when I only expected to spend 15 minutes so… :)**

 **Send more ideas!**


End file.
